Eternally Stuck in a Apocalypse
by Hawk-Ashes
Summary: Doc Scratch and his group has caused chaos in Earth, creating a parasite supposed to cure a human disease. Now, zombies roam around, spreading the disease worldwide. Humans and Trolls battle the undead together, in attempt to save the world. Only to find that this "chaos" wasn't an accident. AU, Zombie Apocalypse, Trolls, Beta Kids, Alpha Kids. Almost every character in Homestuck.
1. Time is Ticking

I** DO NOT **own _Homestuck._**  
**

**Theme:** Zombie Apocalypse AU | **Rating:** M | **Genre:** Humor, Drama, Tragedy, Romance, Horror (pretty much a little of everything) | **Warnings:** Swearing, Violence, Gore, Character Deaths, Pairings **  
**

**Note: **The "Kids" in this story are all 17 or older.

My 2nd FanFic. Don't Like, Don't Read. I appreciate any (decent) grammar errors being pointed out. (My grammar isn't perfect but it isn't terrible. And sometimes I spell things differently on purpose because it is my typing quirk.) Some pairings in this FanFic will be temporary while others may be permanent. It all depends on the flow of the story. I apologize if the characters seems a little OOC. I hope you will enjoy this as much as I enjoy typing it. :)

* * *

"Good morning to you all, right now is 7:00 am and a beautiful sunny Sunday morning, this is your news reporter, and I am here reporting to you a live interview with a excellent young man, Doctor Scratch."

_"Thank you for the warm welcome mam, but its just Doc Scratch if you please."_

"Why certainly Doc Scratch, you are a part of a anonymous scientist group who has claimed that they have found a cure for the incurable disease Lupus Erythematosus." Am I correct?"

_"We haven't found a cure... we created."_

" For those of you do not know, Lupus Erythematosus is an autoimmune disease that becomes hyperactive in a human's immune system and begins attacking normal, healthy organs and tissue. Lupus can affect any part of the body, causing inflammation and damage in joints, skin, kidneys, heart, lungs, blood vessels, or the brain also, giving skin rashes when exposed to the sun."

_"I am apart of this "anonymous group" and we have created a special solution to cease side effects of this disease."_

"Ooh. So what exactly is this cure Doc Scratch?"

_" The solution of this fatal disease is a parasite. A parasite that we inject into the individual and it simply eats away the disease."_

"That sounds magical! How did your group be able to create such a perfect parasite for medical uses?"

_"We have simply came up with the idea and with some research and some... experimenting, we are lucky to find the solution."_

"Tell us about your group Doc Scratch."

_"Our group is a quite anonymous group ma'am. We definitely create things that are out of this world. We develop skills and devices in a few weeks that humans may take billions of years to discover and develop."_

"Doc Scratch you talk as if you aren't human."

_"I would just say... I am just a host."_

"And that concludes our interview folks! There has been a cure for the disease, Lupus Erythematosus. Doctor Scratch's anonymous group are so generous enough to have you be cured for free! If you or a loved one has Lupus Erythematosus disease, don't ever be afraid to drop by your nearest pharmacy to be cured."

_"Also. I would like to say. This... Lupus disease... we may have also had a theory more on about the disease itself."_

"And what would that be Doc Scratch?"

_"Ma'am. Notice how colds and flu viruses can be spreadable by human contact?"_

"Yes. Sir, those viruses are spreadable by touch."

_"Well, possibly the Lupus Disease..."_

"Are you saying that your group has found out more about the disease, that this Lupus disease could be spreadable by touch?"

_"I am advising everyone to go and pick up the special parasite. It is definitely out of this world and it gives a magnificent change to your body."_

"Amazing. Not only have you found more about the cure, you also have a prevention and a cure! I am very impressed Doc Scratch."

_"I thank you ma'am. Celebrating our success, I will take my leave of this place and then go with the anonymous group somewhere else to research more about this disease."_

"Doc Scratch, I thank you as you and your group have given the world a new step towards hope as we destroy another disease."

_"Oh, no no no Ma'am. We should be thanking you... and the human race."_

"...And our time is up folks! Doc Scratch's research group shall be working creating more miracles for the world. Doc Scratch, you truly are an amazing human being."

_"Oh no ma'am. I am a excellent host."  
_

* * *

As the news ended, **John Egbert** just sat there in front of his computer, amazed by the entire news message that was given to him.

"That's pretty cool... A new cure for everyone. Though I don't have that Lupus... thing... and did anyone notice that Doc Scratch has no face? ...or that's probably a mask..." John mumbled to himself while getting up from the computer and changed from his pajamas into his normal clothes. A white shirt with a slime print and jeans.

John looked at the time. It is now 7:30. John can already smell the smell of Betty Crocker batter being baked into the oven. Egh. His dad is up and baking again.

John frowned at the door of his bedroom. He wants to go downstairs to the kitchen to grab himself some breakfast, but his father is there. And he definitely does not feel like dealing with his father so early for him in the morning. But as his belly rumbles and it demands for food, John must obey that demand. Nature calls, he must feed himself for survival. It is time to go stealth mode.

John summoned up his little morning energy to do a couple of squats in his room to stretch his muscles to get ready to be fast and furious.

One...  
Two...  
Th-

John collapsed on his bed. He is already exhausted, and those squats he was doing that was supposed to be building up energy, just used up his energy. Why the flip did he just do that?

Then John hears a beep coming from his computer. Oh?

Seems someone has started to pester him on pesterchum.

John summons up the last of his energy, mentally calling up upon the power of the wind, to be able to give him energy. John raised up his arms and waves them around to feel the energy from the wind. Wait... to wind even have energy, there isn't even any wind in his room. The window is closed and its just air.

... that was stupid.

John just gets up and drags himself to his computer grumbling where he recklessly sits down on his chair and brings his hands up and clicks open the tab.

John face brightened up. Dave messaged him!

Dave is one of John's best internet friends. John never had met any of his friends since they all live apart from each other, especially the trolls, who live in a entire different universe. Which in the back of his mind, John doubts the existence of aliens. So John had to leave it up to his imagination to guess what everyone's appearances would be like. John started typing to respond to his bro.

* * *

- **turntechGodhead [TG]** started pestering **ectoBiologist [EB]** -

[TG]: yo egderp have you seen the news this morning?

[EB]: good morning Dave! and yeah that Doc Scratch guy looked kinda weeird... did anyone else notice that he has no face?

[TG]: thats probably just a mask or whatever the guy looks real shady to me and i don't even know what the hell is this disease anyway

[TG]: i hope you arent going to go get that cure bro and i am so not

[TG]: i think all that was just a load of bullshit

[TG]: its probably just drugs that make you feel strange and shit so don't take it bro

[EB]: well... pretty much all medication that we take is all drugs but i doubt dad is going to take me and SPEAKING of him...

[TG]: what

[EB]: im soooo hungry... and i wanna go downstairs and grab myself to food.

[TG]: then go

[EB]: but dad is spawning demented Betty Crocker pastries down there.

[EB]: and you know what that means.

[TG]: bro if you have the energy to type then you have the energy to go down there and get yourself food

[EB]: i guess i can go... in a disguise!

[TG]: uh sure okay

[TG]: im pretty sure your old man will see right through you and your shitty disguise

[EB]: im pretty sure he wont because im the prank MASTER.

[TG]: there is so much irony behind this its making my abs sore from laughter

[TG]: ill be sitting here imagining the failure you will be going through in the next few minutes

[TG]: message me when youre back

[TG]: we can talk about some new sick beats ive been coming up with

[TG]: my brain is on fire

[TG]: ever since i woke up ive been coming up with the most awesome raps that will blow your socks away and out the window

[TG]: whoosh

[TG]: i should probably go record them down before they face from my head and my memory

**- turntechGodhead [TG] **ceased pestering** ectoBiologist [EB] -**

* * *

**John** closed the message window and got up from his seat and went over to his chest. He does not remember where was the last time he had put his disguise. He was digging inside the chest when he came across some fake arms and a handcuffs.

Definitely not what he would be needing.

Eventually John found the "shitty disguise" as he put it on. Glasses with a big nose with a fake moostache. John examined himself on the reflection of the window. hmmm. Not good enough.  
John also found a magicians hat and a prop sword as he dug on the bottom of the chest. John beamed in glory as he pulled the two out and placed the magicians cap on his head and the prop sword on the belt loop of his jeans.

John checked himself again at the reflection of the window, he looked at himself head to toe.

Yep, looking good _Magician Knight McFlippinDerp_. John smiled behind his disguise, his father will definitely be fooled.

BUT WAIT!

Magical Knight McFlippinDerp needs something else. As the brave knight will go out on his adventure on a quest for food, he is certain he will encounter things on his adventure that he will have to take along the way.

Magical Knight McFlippinDerp takes his almighty empty backpack and he stands in front of his bedroom door. The scent of baked eggs with milk and batter is getting stronger with a hint of a sugary chocolate smell.

John takes a deep breath as he opens the door ever so quietly and steps out of his bedroom ever so quietly.

_Meanwhile a few minutes ago..._

* * *

**Dave Strider** closes his Pesterchum chat window and yawns while stretching. He gets up and turns on his fan at the corner of his room to get some breeze in the hot room then opens the window to let all the hot air inside his room out.

Dave spots on a electrical power cord, a murder of crows. Damn feathery assholes. they are just sitting there on the electrical line their eyes on Dave's window, sitting there.

Waiting.

Dave shudders a little at the sight of the creepy crows then give the crows a silent intimidating glare as if he were telling them "Fly in through my window, you die."

Dave takes his shades off the desk in front of him and puts them on as he gives one final intimidating glance at the crows.

Dave is wearing nothing but boxers for pajamas and goes towards his closet to put on his clothes, making sure not to drag his feet so he won't trip over the many wires that run in his room. Because of the weather, Dave only puts on his black jeans leaving his red sleeved shirt with a record print on his bed to be put on later when he goes out. Then he hears some commotion outside from down below on the ground.

Dave goes over on top of his desk to look down many stories from his high apartment building. Seems that some people from the same apartment complex as him are going out to go get the new cure that, that creepy Doc Scratch was advertising on the morning news. Dave grumbles at the sight of some people eager to get the cure. Damn, he never knew that the people in his apartment complex would have that lupus disease or whatever or be gullible to be lured into getting that strange thing, especially because its free too.

_Sure am glad I talked to Egderp, if he lived close by he would be one of those gullible people who would fall for that drug shit. He thought to himself._ Dave thought to himself. Then something hit him. _Wait, that Doc Scratch guy didn't even say it was a drug it was... his mind backtracked itself as it replayed the news interview. Oh right. They said it was a parasite... that's fucking gross having some bug inside you eating away your insides..._ Dave wrinkled his nose at the thought of that.

Dave shifted back into his room and checks his pesterchum. John still hasn't messaged him. That fool is probably dodging his fathers cakes from left to right after his father would see through his stupid disguise. Dave smirked at the sight of that. Though imagining his best bro's appearance is a little more difficult since he had never seen him before. _Well, since he is taking a while might as well go downstairs to get something to eat._ Dave thinks to himself as he walks out of his room.

"Bro?" Dave calls out as he walks into his kitchen, trying his best not to go crazy at the sight of puppets everywhere. Passing by a dented fridge, with shuriken and sword holes impaled in it, Dave finds a note to him on the counter it says.

_"Look Above"_

Gulping, Dave looks up to find lil Cal taped up on the ceiling looking straight down at Dave his mouth open and head hanging. Dave jumps suddenly at the sound of a door slamming, sounds like someone either left his apartment or entered. Irritated at the surprise and cautious of possibly another round of his Bro fighting him, Dave turns and tears open the fridge expecting to find the usual shitty swords stored in there but was actually greeted with... food?

"What the fuck..." Dave muttered under his breath. His eyebrows forming an arch as his mouth opened a little. Dave grumbles as he opens the drawers of the cabinet hoping to find some weapons but met with actual silverware... The kitchen of the Strider home is actually normal for once... despite the usual puppets laying on the floor... what the hell is going on? Dave thought his bro must be up to something. Then remembering, the door slamming shut, Dave looks around cautiously then back up towards poor Lil' Cal being duct taped onto the ceiling.

Dave eventually goes back upstairs and grabs his own sword from his wall and stomps back downstairs, as soon as his foot hits the kitchen floor, he jumps as he hears the entrance door slam loudly again in the other room. Dave slashes the duct tape and frees Lil Cal' from the taped nest at the ceiling then finds another note on the counter. Actually it isn't a note, its a letter, for him.

_ "Dave. Out for a while. I trust you will stay safe ,Bro."_

Dave blinked behind his shades at the letter... okay? Its not like he was never in really danger. Dave turned towards the door, that must have been his bro leaving the apartment.

Then Dave turned back to the letter and re-read the words. _Hmm. Sounds like he is going to be gone for a long time... and he can't even give me a proper goodbye? Probably was in a hurry... _Dave assumed. _Then again, why would he bother to leave up a little jump scare for me if he was in a hurry? _he wondered.

Dave shrugged. "Oh well, guess it don't really matter, he will come back sometime." he tucked the note on the back of his jeans pocket. In the back of his mind Dave regretted a little that his Bro has gone so fast, he wanted to have a little conversation with his Bro about how ridiculous the morning news was. Dave brushed the thought off and set Lil' Cal on top of the couch in his living room with one hand while resting his sword on his shoulder with the other. Dave walked back upstairs to his bedroom to put his sword back.  
Dave checked on his computer again. Still no John. What in the hell is that boy doing?  
Dave went back downstairs and back into the kitchen...

"what the hell..."

Apparently Lil' Cal teleported from the couch and on top of the fridge, peering down at Dave. Dave frowned upon the creepy puppet. He never really understand how a puppet can be able to move on its own, and move so quickly at that too. Dave shrugged and opened the fridge revealing all sorts of marvelous colors of food, cold snacks, drinks and everything in between. Its a eaters dream to have all sorts of amazing treats and goodies inside one fridge.

Dave chose milk and cereal. Classic.

Dave grabbed the milk from the fridge and closed the door and opened the cabinet to grab some cereal. He set the two on the counter and took out a bowl from the cabinet. Wow. Everything is so organized. Dave sets one spoon into the fork slot of the silverware set. Smirking at his silent rebellion of the organized and perfect kitchen, Dave thinks to himself and dares not to say. _Ha. Take that Bro. _His shades gleaming in a small victory over the rivalry with his brother.

Bro: 968  
Dave: 1

Dave makes his cereal and goes back upstairs, Lil Cal forgotten.

_Meanwhile... _

* * *

John is standing outside his bedroom in the hallway. No, that isn't John... that is Magical Knight McFlippinDerp. The hero of mankind, the lord and savior of all magicians in the universe. Magical Knight McFlippinDerp has sailed over many couches and many furniture to reach his destination before... and the magical knight shall do it again.

John and his stupid disguise makes his way down the hall and stops in the middle of the stairs. He can hear his dad in the kitchen humming old show tunes and smoking his pipe. The smell of eggs and water and batter are being burned at 325F in a oven... and it smells chocolaty! Magical Knight McFlippinDerp must go into action! He must sneak his way into enemy territory and grab something to eat!

The Magical Knight takes a step into the living room and peeks into the kitchen door when he jumps at the sound of cake mix and oil and eggs being beaten-ed and mixed! OH GOD. Magical Knight McFlippinDerp dares to take a peek inside satan's kitchen.

SWEET BABY JESUS. THE HORROR.

Magical Knight McFlippinDerp gasps as he sees a crime being committed in front of him. His own father smashing chick eggs and spilling yolk onto the bowl and beats them with a mixer! A terrible crime indeed! Then Magical Knight McFlippinDerp looks around the living room as his eyes become so astonished, and his mouth widens so much, his fake moostache falls off. THERE ARE BETTY CROCKER CAKES EVERYWHERE.

On the table, on the couch, ontop of the fire place, on the floor-mat, on the furniture, even on the ceiling.

You have been given two options.  
Flip your shit.  
_or_  
Flip your shit.

Flip your shit. Not literally though. Magical Knight McFlippinDerp yells at the top of his lungs. "ITS THE SPAWNS OF SATAN!" and immediately busts open the doors to the kitchen and runs inside and run in circles around his father flipping shit, his disguise falling off from his face, piece by piece, his hat falls off, John shakes his head violently as the glasses and fake big nose flies from his face and right into the batter his dad was preparing.

Eventually John stops as he does not have much stamina, nor energy as he has just used up the last of it. All he wanted was some food dammit.

John's dad, wearing a pink frilly apron still managing to look sophisticated and manly, looks up from his baking and looks down at his son and stands there in silence. He raised an eyebrow as he asks a silent question to his son. _Why._

The next few moments were silent as dad and son stare at each other. Nothing could be heard, and nothing could be said or done... until the noise of John's grumbling stomach.

The next thing that happened was a flash, a blur, a scream, a speedy blurry get-away up the stairs, and a door slam and then... stillness.

John panted as he put up a chair against his bedroom door and then put down whatever he was unconsciously carrying in his arms and collapsed on the bed, trying to remember what in the hell has just happened the last few seconds.

* * *

_- Flashback -_

The moment John's stomach grumbled, the bell rung on the oven meaning the cake was ready. Dad saw through John's disguise from the same second he heard his son yell. Dad grabbed the cake from the oven and his body language and his fighting stance mode is him silently telling John. _Eat. The. Cake._

John goes into his fighting stance, and abjures against Dad. John screams violently and throws both of his hands up shaking his head.

Dad continues pressuring John to eat, the boy looks like he is about to pass out from hunger. Dad chucks the cake towards John.

John sensed the pressure and thinks fast as he whips out his amazingly trust worthy sword prop and slashes the cake in half... breaking the goddamn traitorous thing.

John grips the other half of the broken sword prop and continues to battle wielding both his weapons. As his blue eyes gleam behind his glasses holding great determination to get that food inside the fridge.

Dad isn't finished yet. He holds up more cakes, there are so many more to come.

John's senses tell him that he must retreat, but John abjures to that. He MUST get the food inside the fridge he is sick to death with cake and he needs to eat something else other than cake.

Dad chucks two more heavy cakes towards John, knocking out both of the swords in his hands. Then goes around the kitchen for more.

John is now bare handed, John clutches his empty hands and then slings his backpack off his shoulder. The useless thing that he didn't need for a trip to the kitchen can now become useful, it is John's last card.

John quickly unzips the empty backpack and stretches it out in front of him as a shield as he makes his way to the fridge.

Dad finds that there are no more cakes inside the kitchen... but there are some out in the living room! Dad rushes out the kitchen to grab as many cakes as he could hold.

QUICK JOHN!

John summons up his energy as he quickly lets his guard down as he whips open the fridge door as a force of cool air and wind flow through into the hot kitchen. John does not have time to think, he didn't even have the chance to see whatever was in the fridge.

John grabs whatever is in the fridge and stuffs it in his backpack and quickly zips it up in a flash as he slams the fridge door shut.

**OBJECTIVE COMPLETE!** NOW BACK TO YOUR ROOM!

John slings the backpack of random shit from the fridge over his shoulder and bolts out the kitchen. He busts open the doors of the kitchen and into the living room, only to find his Dad picking up the cakes he has found.

THIS IS YOUR ONLY CHANCE! **RUN!**

John sprints towards the bottom of the stairs.

Dad lifts the cakes.

John starts going up 1/2 of the stairs.

Dad takes _aim_.

John makes it to half of the stair case.

Dad tosses the cake and its directly at John! Perfect aim!

John turns and gasps as the cake flies its way towards him! John's mind races. What is he going to do!?

_Squawk like an imbecile and shit on your desk?_

John shuts his eyes and shakes his head. _NO THAT'S SO STUPID! WHY WOULD I THINK THAT AT A TIME LIKE THIS?! STUPID STUPID STU..._

Out of anger and frustration John screams at the top of his lungs his eyes still shut and shaking his head. "STUPID STUPID!"

John slings off his backpack and swings it in front of him, smacking the cakes out of his way still shaking his head and screaming. "STUPID!"

Dad's pipe fell out of his mouth and dropped onto the floor as he stood there in shock as he watched his son reflect his ultimate cake attack then scramble blindly upstairs into his room. Then suddenly smells burning smell coming from the oven. _Shit Nuggets!_ He forgot to turn off the oven after taking out the cake!

Dad rushes into the kitchen and using a fire extinguisher to take out the fire and turns off the smoke alarm he hides a silent smile as he replays the action his son took reflecting off his cake attack.

_- End of Flashback -_

* * *

John lies on his bed, realizing that was his backpack he carried. Regaining some energy that was spent on simply getting food, he opened up the backpack to see what he had taken. Then he smells something in the house burning and hearing the smoke alarm blaring then Dad turning it off. John figured his dad won't be coming up to his room for a while.  
John looks inside the backpack and dumps things out onto his bed. _Hmm... Mayonnaise, lettuce, bread, ham, etc._

John let out a shout of victory. He had blindly grabbed all the ingredients for a sandwich. Perfect! John laughed to himself and took everything to his computer and began messaging Dave on Pesterchum while starting to make his sandwich. Later on, he would have to go back downstairs and put some things that need to be refrigerated back, like the mayonnaise.

* * *

- ******ectoBiologist [EB]** started pestering **turntechGodhead [TG]** -

[EB]: hey Dave!

[EB]: are you there?

[TG]: yeah you alright man?

[TG]: been gone longer than i expected

[EB]: yeah it was a huge success! :D

[TG]: YOUR OLD MAN ACTUALLY FELL FOR IT?

[EB]: errr no not my disguise, but i fought against him and i managed to escape.

[TG]: oh

[EB]: a bit ago he was putting out the fire in the oven and is turning off the fire alarm.

[TG]: what the hell were you two doing down there

[EB]: having a strife. :B

[TG]: are you sure you guys arent setting your own house on fire?

[EB]: yeah im sure.

[EB]: i think he just left the house now... i just heard his car go.

[EB]: probably to buy more cake mix...

[TG]: your dad is a fucking cake maniac

[EB]: OH! he just left me a note under my door...

[TG]: what does it say?

[EB]: it says "dear son, going to go out i wont be back for a while, hope you will stay safe i left you a present on the living room table, it will keep you safe."

[TG]: what the hell... my bro wrote something similar to me too and he left also without saying a word

[EB]: weird... think your bro and my dad would happen to know each other?

[TG]: i doubt that... but never mind that your dad left you a fucking present go open it

[EB]: its probably another cake...

[TG]: i dont think cakes have the capability of "keeping you safe" egderp

[EB]: hmm you have a point there. i will go check it out later right now im really hungry and im making this amazing sandwich.

[TG]: make me one too

[EB]: hell no make your own.

[TG]: whatever, im just sitting here eating cereal...

[TG]: wanna talk about that stupid news this morning?

[EB]: sure.

[TG]: im actually talking to rose about it right now she thinks its all a scam or some sort... i think you should let jade know about this too

[TG]: rose and i are thinking that there is something behind this and she is telling me she isn't getting a good feeling from it

[EB]: wow so you think this parasite can maybe not cure people or prevent disease but make it worse?

[TG]: rose says she cant tell from this point but she advises us all to not get that parasite

[EB]: im definitely not. i really don't want some insect squirming around in my body eating me.

[TG]: yeah there can only be one thing allowed to eat you and thats me

[EB]: huh?

[TG]: nothing i was just kidding

[EB]: well anyways.

[EB]: ill talk to jade about it but she isn't online right now...

[TG]: go talk to rose about it

[EB]: okay

[TG]: then after your done i got some cool raps that i have just came recently came up and i want you to be the first fucker to hear it

[EB]: sure thing Dave

- **ectoBiologist [EB]** ceased pestering **turntechGodhead [TG]** -

* * *

Before John was able to click on Rose's handle, Rose got to him before he even dragged the mouse over the screen.

* * *

- **tentacleTherapist [TT]** started pestering **ectoBiologist [EB]** -

[TT]: John. I hope Dave has told you about the news this morning.

[EB]: good morning Rose! and yeah i saw the news this morning, isnt that Doc Scratch guy kinda weird?

[TT]: I have a feeling he is someone who shouldn't be trusted. If you had noticed how he never says anything directly, I feel that he is a manipulator and that he is a man who does not lie. Someone real tricky.

[EB]: well i dont know if dad saw it but im pretty sure he wouldn't go get that cure.

[TT]: That "cure" is a parasite. Doc Scratch says the he encourages everyone to go get this parasite injected into them.

[TT]: I think this is a scam of some sort. My mother and I actually had a legit conversation about it and for once, she hasn't offered wine to me.

[EB]: wow... she actually offers you wine.

[TT]: And she told me she is going to have to go out for a little while and left taking the boat.

[EB]: weird. Dave's bro and my dad went out too.

[TT]: We talked about how suspicious Doc Scratch is and we have came to a theory that this parasite thing could actually be a virus that will be making Lupus Erymatosus worse or even create it in those who don't even have it.

[EB]: cool! that sounds like a zombie apocalypse!

[TT]: If we do not stop this, it might turn into something very similar to one.

[TT]: John. I am asking you to go out and tell everyone you know to not take the parasite "cure" because there is something very fishy behind it.

[EB]: but i hardly know anyone in my neighborhood.. im not exactly the most popular kid in the neighborhood neither am i in school either. who should i talk to about?

[TT]: I advise talking to people you don't even know, its best to save as many people as we can from this.

[EB]: i dont know rose.. i think instead of a response, i would be beaten up and shoved in a dumpster.

[TT]: John please. I asked Dave to do this and all that useless guy say was "i dont care and im not going to even bother" I'm talking to Jade about it and she told me that the area she lives in is a little island and there are small little islands around her with each having one resident and she would have to take a boat to go to our continent. John you are the only one who could actually care and who lives in a residential area.

[EB]: fine ill do it.

[TT]: Thank you John. Jade says she will go and use the internet to contact as many people as she can to tell them not to get that parasite. I don't know what the hell Dave is doing but he is probably going to be useless. I will also go out and talk to others as much as I can.

[EB]: i honestly dont think this is going to work we cant reach out to the entire world about this stuff.

[TT]: I don't think it would work either, but it is worth a try.

[EB]: but don't you think a zombie apocalypse would be kinda cool if it happened? like wow...

[TT]: Yes John. It would be a little but we can just leave that to the video games.

[TT]: I will try to get others to help me out with our protest through the internet.

[EB]: but shouldn't we be preparing for this rather than trying to stop something that is pretty much going to happen no matter what?

[TT]: John...

[EB]: okay...

[TT]: Thank you.

- **tentacleTherapist [TT]** ceased pestering **ectoBiologist [EB]** -

* * *

- **gardenGnostic [GG]** started pestering **ectoBiologist [EB]** -

[GG]: joooohnn! :D

[EB]: hey jade! :)

[GG]: are you going to go out and go try to convince people to not get that parasite? :)

[EB]: yeah i kinda have too... rose is really pressuring this on.

[GG]: i feel bad.. :(

[EB]: why?

[GG]: i live on the islands so near all your homes so close yet so far and i would have to take a boat to get there... :(

[EB]: rose told me you are going to try to talk to people through the internet

[GG]: yeah... :( honestly i feel uncomfortable talking with strangers but its what she wants me to do :|

[EB]: dont do it if you feel uncomfortable with it

[GG]: but this is important! :o there could be a possible chance of a zombie apocalypse!

[EB]: but zombie apocalypses can be so cool! like you get to shoot em and then run from them and also when your health gets low you just grab a health kit and patch yourself up! its an adventure!

[GG]: that sounds like something that would come from a video game john! XD

[EB]: heheheh

[GG]: i heard that you are going to go outside in your neighborhood and warn your neighbors about the parasite. :)

[EB]: i really dont wanna... underclassmen from my high school go in my neighborhood and if i talk to them.. they call me a "weird nerd" and throw weird stuff at me.

[GG]: awwwww noooo dont go out there then! want me to tell rose that you cant? D:

[EB]: awe no its alright ill just sit here holed up in my room.

[GG]: John, your 18 right? :)

[EB]: no your close but im turning 18 this year, im 17 right now...

[GG]: hey you are a year younger than all of us! :D

[EB]: what.

[GG]: im 18, so is dave and rose! we are all born in a year younger than you so we are a year younger than you! so that means we are a year older than you! :OO

[EB]: WHAT.

[GG]: omg this is news! :DD

[EB]: DONT TELL THEM.

[GG]: awee why not? Im sure dave would be interested in hearing this! :)

[GG]: plus, its not that much of a big deal!

[EB]: thats the number one person, i do not want to find out about this and i know rose cant keep her mouth shut.

[GG]: you never know maybe I cant either! :)

[EB]: JADE. PLEASE. :( dave is going to be a dick to me forever.

[GG]: fine alright... ill keep it secret :\ for now... ;)

[EB]: thanks jade. :)

[GG]: so what are you going to do right now? :\

[EB]: hmm imma watch a marathon of nicolas cage movies!

[EB]: first up is Con Air!

[GG]: ohh okay? :o ill let Rose know you changed her mind. :) i know she can really pressure you into doing things you don't want to.

[EB]: sure thing, i kinda don't wanna feel like going outside its starting to get cold and i can tell the sky is getting gloomy... i think it might rain today.

[GG]: oh? some clouds passed by my area about an hour ago... right now its real rainy here. but bec is keeping me warm!

[EB]: maybe you live out at the ocean and the wind blows from the ocean so many it might rain soon here too..

[GG]: maybe... this weather is kinda making me feel sleepy... =w=

[EB]: oh okay then ill let you go. have a nice nap jade!

[GG]: ill talk to you later john! :D

- **gardenGnostic [GG]** started pestering **ectoBiologist [EB]** -

* * *

John got up from his computer and went over to his window. He was right. It looks like its going to rain soon. The lighting in his room starts to get dark and gray as clouds cover up the blue sky, making it white. John checked the time. It was now 11:11

HOLY SHIT! John sighed to himself. He had lost track of time talking to his friends and eating up his sandwich, time sure does fly on by really fast. Wait. 11:11 oh my yes! Time to make a wish!

John claps his hands together and closes his eyes as if he were praying. John thinks to himself. _I wish i get a diamond encrusted pony rocket. __I wish i get a diamond encrusted pony rocket. __I wish i get a diamond encrusted pony rocket! _

John opens his eyes and lets his arms falls as he looks back at the clock. 11:12. Ugh. He hopes his wish will work, deep down in his mind he don't really believes it will come true, but hey, its worth a try right?

John turns back to his computer finding breadcrumbs all over the keyboard and mouse and mayonnaise waiting to be put back and the remains of lettuce that he hasn't used yet and some ham. Shoot. He better go put those things back. John checks back out his window revealing his gloomy front lawn and a empty driveway.

His dad still isn't back._ Hmm, maybe he didn't go to buy cake mix after all. _John frowns but is thankful that he may not have to run into his father again and get into another strife. Then he remembers the note his father gave him he takes the note from his backpack and opens it and re-reads it.

_"dear son, going to go out i wont be back for a while, hope you will stay safe i left you a present on the living room table, it will keep you safe."_

John gathers the condiments and opens the door and goes down the hall and downstairs.

* * *

John walks down and steps foot in the living room. A box with blue gift wrapping and a dark blue bow sits in the middle of the floor. "Brrr. its cold down here..." he shivers.

John walks inside the kitchen and finds out the reason why the entire lower floor is so cold. His dad forgot to close the kitchen window after letting out all the burning stench from the cake. Surprisingly, there are no cakes left laying around John also noticed that the mess of cakes in the living room were also cleaned up perfectly too.

John puts all the condiments away into the fridge and closes the kitchen window. John shivers with chills, John grabs a water bottle from the fridge, a drink is something he forgot to grab during his strife.

John goes back out the kitchen and shivers in cold, before he opens his present he goes over to the fireplace and lights it up and lets the room grow warm.

John takes off a letter left to him from his dad.

_"Son, I will be gone from the house for a while and maybe after a week or maybe after a few days you will understand why. That amazing reflect off my cake attack has just proved me you can take care of yourself. I am really not going to question your silly disguises or your logic and sudden outbursts, but I do know you can be able to take care of yourself. Sorry to leave you, I will be alright. Enjoy your present there will be more to come. Dad."_

John stared at the letter questioningly. What the heck did Dad mean from that is there something that is going to happen in a week or few days? John frowned and then continued with opening his present. He took off the bow, pulled off the wrapper, opened the box to reveal a...

Harlequin?

John stared at his new gift with disbelief and frowned. This thing is supposed to keep him safe? Why didn't he get a gun or a sword of something they would be much better weapons. Not to mention he hated Harlequins.

John was debating whether to shove the harlequin in the fire or to take pity on the unwanted thing and take him upstairs to his room.

Then John noticed the Harlequin was holding a hammer.

This hammer definitely is not a normal looking hammer... it has a heavy block in the center with two springs coming out at each side of it with round pucks at the end. Not to mention the hammer is a lot bigger and looks like something a cartoon character would use, especially with that green slime at the top of it as a mascot, which matches his shirt.

_Maybe Dad had it custom made?_

John held the hammer tightly in his hand, no it wouldn't even be called a hammer, hammers do not look like this. This hammer needs a more unique name. John swung the hammer on the table to see what use this could be in defending himself, then jumped back in amazement.

Not only is this hammer very light, but its very powerful. The pogo hammer split the coffee table in half. "This is so weird..." John spoke under his breath in surprise as he carefully inspected each and every part of the hammer, using the laws of physics to try to make sense how such a heavy looking over sized but light weight hammer be quite destructive. The springs should had softened its hit but instead it just made the hit quieter the table was split in two in silence.

John smiled at his new hammer. The name shall be Pogo Hammer. Ignoring its dorky appearance, it can be used as a deadly weapon to smash some heads.

Wait what?

John shook his head. "No! No murdering thoughts! This is used for defense and battle against evil!" John held his new Pogo Hammer up in the air with one hand and clenching his fist with another and let out a wild yell as he went into "victory" stance.

Then John just realized as he was snapped back to reality, that he just smashed his coffee table in his living room. Crud. He hopes dad wont be coming back soon because the next few days he will have to spend his time gluing back every splinter, every piece back to try to revive his poor wooden table. John went upstairs and put the Pogo Hammer in his backpack, he wont be using it until he really needs it.

John went downstairs back to his living room. It was nice and warm, John took the paper wrapping of his present and tossed it in the fire then looked at the Harlequin. Hmm... This Harlequin can be the perfect punching bag for his pogo hammer! John wonders if the Harlequin could even withstand the force of the Pogo Hammer, the hammer might even rip the doll in two. John will decide what to do with it later.

John put the Harlequin on the couch and proceeded to look at damaged coffee table. Splinters are everywhere and pieces are smashed and he needs to repair it and he can't chuck it into the fire, since when his Dad might come home he might be questioned where the heck the coffee table ran off to.

John took out glue from the drawer and a paintbrush and grimaced. This is going to get messy and this will be very, very time consuming.

_To be continued..._

* * *

. . .

- **Hawk-Ashes [HA]** started pestering **Reader [RD]** -

[HA]: Hello reader! Thanks for reading my first chapter! I was thinking maybe I can end this chapter once the apocalypse begins to start and I realized that that would be too long since not even 1/2 of the beginning has been typed up here and this chapter is already very long... or at least it seemed long typing it up.

[HA]: So I decided to split it in two parts! I hope you have enjoyed the story! I will be typing up the second chapter immediately and it may take a while but I'm putting alot of work and time onto this and I enjoy it! :3

[HA]: Feel free to leave a review if you have any questions or want a certain pairing to be in here either troll or ancestor or kid whoever it is, I will find a way to make it fit into the story. I already have my shipping notes in what pairings are going to happen both temporary and permanent. Most of the relationships will be temporary and for some characters theirs will be permanent. Or it something will change in the future. Who knows?

[HA]: The pairings I have a thing with right now is DavexJohn and KarkatxJohn they are definitely going to be in here.

[HA]: So feel free to leave a review! It don't need to be long, just a quick one. A few seconds won't hurt. ;)

[HA]: Then you can return to your scanning for more Homestuck FanFics. Happy searching!

- **Hawk-Ashes [HA]** ceased pestering **Reader [RD]** -


	2. Time is Up

**John** took off his glasses and wiped the sweat off his brow. He sighed and sat back in his couch. He had been working trying to glue back the darn coffee table back together and so far he only has put together 1/3 of the coffee table.

John checked the time. It was now 12:07pm. Wow. John frowned as he put his glasses back on. He had been working on the coffee table for so many hours, yet this is all he had finished so far. John sighed once more, he is exhausted and he wishes someone or something could just sweep away all this stuff off his hands.

John prays his dad won't come home tonight and find that his son smashed their coffee table to dust with his newly gifted hammer. John looks at the fireplace... hmm the fire could use a nice wooden remains of a coffee table.

John shook his head. "Nope, can't do that." he told himself. "No way am I throwing away my hard work."

Then John felt a rush of sleepiness overwhelming him now that he sat down on the comfy couch. He sighed and closed his eyes and listens to the fire crackling and the silence... Wait a minute. His neighborhood felt very silent.

Well, John neighborhood has always been silent, besides hearing kids playing on the street and occasional cars passing by, but its so silent it feels like the entire neighborhood is gone. John tries to pick himself up from the couch but the soft cushions and his exhausted body just said no.

John slumped back and laid down. "So many things are happening today, its all strange..." he whispered to himself. John closed his eyes and the listened to the warm crackle of the fire. The fireplace has warmed up his entire house and he is nice and cozy...

"I'll go upstairs to my room and sleep in a few minutes..." John mumbled to no one.

Soon nothing but soft breaths of a 17 year old boy, sleeping like a baby could be heard and John drifted off into a long sleep...

* * *

Dave lay awake in his boxers on his bed, staring up at the dark ceiling in his room. He had been thinking about Rose's plan and what would happen to he world when people take the parasite.

_Rose finally got off my back about this parasite shit. Ugh. I don't know why she has to bust her back working hard on trying to prevent something that is going to come no matter what... she can't change the world. Jade is also helping her and I don't know what the hell Egderp is doing but its probably stupid. Bro isn't back yet and for some reason today is extremely silent-_

_***SCREEEEEECH- CRASH!* *BOOM***_

Dave's eyes widened as he froze and inhaled a sharp breath. "THE FUCK WAS THAT?" He half yelled and turned and dashed off his bed and got on top of his desk and threw up the window and gazed down from his apartment. Dave stopped breathing and his mouth opened and his heart stopped.

Down in the city, there was a car crash, but more than that, there were so many car crashes and accidents, and buildings and things are on fire, including people a chaos is happening.

Dave squinted and focused better, he could now see people running around and others chasing them but being quite slow and they are... staggering? Then he directed his eyes to something tearing something out of someone who is laying still Dave looked more closely, and withdrew his head when he realized what he had saw.

Dave backed away from his window. "What the fuck..." He spoke under his breath. Dave sat down on the floor and held his stomach and tried not to throw up. "Damn..." his head started to pound and Dave started to sweat. "I going to be fucking sick..." he groaned.

Dave took a few minutes and tried to calm himself down. But now that the window was open and he could hear the screams and the shouts of bloody agony and it is not helping. Dave laid down on the floor staring at his computer and he tried to think about something else other than what he saw.

"Bro..." he muttered. He hopes his bro is going to be alright. "Nah don't worry about him, he is my bro and he is going to be all fucking right." Dave spoke to himself in a cool tone and he shut his eyes and tried to think of something else.

Hearing his own voice sound so cool and strangely relaxed made Dave calm down and his fast breaths turned slower and calmer. After a few minutes Dave breaths were now silent and he got up gone over to his window, and shut his eyes not wanting to look outside and closed it and covered the curtains and his room is now silent again. Dave went over and sat down at the edge of his bed.

"What the hell do I do..." he muttered to himself. Then his eyes trailed to his computer and then it hit him. Bro may be alright because he can defend himself, but what about John, Rose and Jade? Dave dashed to the computer and he has never felt so scared in his life for his well being of his friends. Dave switched on the computer and his his leg fidgeted as he glared at the computer screen.

"Come on hurry the fuck up." he muttered. He suddenly wasn't used to the screen being so bright so he grabbed his shades off his desk and returned to his computer which was now on and he clicked on the app Pesterchum. The same second he logged on he already got a message.

* * *

- **gardenGnostic [GG]** started pestering **turntechGodhead [TB]** -

[GG]: DAVE! D:

[TG]: JADE are you and the others alright?!

[GG]: yeah has the apocalypse occurred in your area too? :(

[TG]: why else would i be online in the middle of the night? I just saw a fucking zombie tear out the liver of a human being that's still alive and screaming bloody murder

[GG]: oh my god im sorry :'(

[GG]: but anyways its the same as rose, she messaged me late at night and that her house is surrounded by those things but her house is quiet and the lights are off so they are just wandering around! Her mom isn't home but her house is huge and tough so she is safe but im going to go meet her

[TG]: is john alright?!

[GG]: OH GOD DAVE I DONT KNOW. D':

[GG]: i have been messaging John for an hour and he is online and everything but he isnt replying!

[GG]: and rose had wanted him to go out and tell strangers not to take that parasite and

[GG]: and he could be... ohmygod

- **turntechGodhead [TG] **ceased pestering **gardenGnostic [GG] -**

* * *

- **turntechGodhead [TG]** started pestering **ectoBiologist [EB]** -

[TG]: JOHN

[TG]: JOHN ARE YOU THERE?

[TG]: COME ON MAN ANSWER ME

[TG]: THERE IS A FUCKING ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE GOING ON RIGHT NOW

[TG]: ...

[TG]: YOU BETTER NOT BE HIDING SOMEWHERE UNDER YOUR BED LIKE A LITTLE CHICKEN SQUAWK

[TG]: JOHN FUCKING ANSWER I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR PESTERCHUM MESSAGE NOTIFS

[TG]: YOU ARE SCARING THE SHIT OUT EVERYONE HERE ESPECIALLY ME

[TG]: JOHN!

[TG]: ... fuck man please answer

[TG]: i need to fucking know you are alright and not like that person i just saw being fucking torn to pieces and devoured by zombies outside

[TG]: that person looked like he was in some real pain... if i got feels like that towards a fucking stranger then i dont know how crazy im going to get if that happens to you

[TG]: i heard that you went out to tell strangers not to take that parasite shit right before all this shit happened

[TG]: and the fact that you are or were out there and this shit is happening you could be dead

[TG]: you could be dead...

[TG]: NO NO NO YOUR NOT DEAD DAMMIT

[TG]: YOU ARE NOT DEAD SO ANSWER ME JOHN!

[TG]: JOHN!

[TG]: FUCK!

- **turntechGodhead [TG]** ceased pestering **ectoBiologist [EB]** -

* * *

- **turntechGodhead [TG] **started pestering **gardenGnostic [GG]**

[TG]: JADE TELL ME JOHNS ADDRESS

[GG]: huh?

[TG]: GIVE ME HIS HOUSE ADDRESS

[TG]: I DONT CARE IF ITS ACROSS THE FUCKING COUNTRY

[TG]: IM GOING TO GO FIND HIM RIGHT NOW

[GG]: but i dont know where john lives! :'(

[TG]: rose is safe right? since she somehow knows how to track people and know where they live get her to track down johns address since he is online

[TG]: im packing up my stuff and getting the fuck outta here

[TG]: if that little chicken shit turns out to be alright im going to fucking kill him

[TG]: i will kill him until he is dead

[GG]: oh ok ill let rose know then be safe dave!

[GG]: and don't kill him D':

- **turntechGodhead [TG]** ceased pestering **gardenGnostic [GG]** -

* * *

Dave dashed off the computer and grabbed a backpack and tossed it to the bed, he clenched his teeth. "Shit I should have expected this to happen..." he growled and started to get dressed. He yanked his shirt over his chest and tossed another one and a extra pair of black jeans inside his backpack. Dave put on his shoes and grabbed both of his swords and tied the string to his jeans belt then he found one of his bro's black biker gloves. He put those on too.

Dave grabbed his alpha shades and replaced them with his normal shades. Which he threw into his backpack. He switched on the alpha shades and a blue light glowed on the other side along with a shape of an apple forming in the front. inside the shades, Dave can see everything in his room in a more clear, more techy manner in the back of his mind, Dave felt like Iron Man. Dave logged on to pesterchum and saw Rose and Jade online along with John.

"John..." he spoke under his breath. Then minimizing pesterchum, Dave grabbed his backpack and switched off his computer and then turned to look at his records.

"I got to go save a friend." he spoke to his cold records in a hard tone. "I'll be back for you." Dave actually really isn't sure whether he will be able to return back to his home.

Dave sighed and for a few seconds, he stood in his room for what might be the last time. Then Dave strapped his backpack on tightly and walked out the room clutching his sword.

A few moments later he came back in. "Yeah- hell no with this, I'm taking you with me." he spoke as he grabbed one of his music player with all of his sickest beats recorded on it and his headphones and his solar panel charger after putting the headphones around his neck and the music player in his pocket, he smiled."Yeah.. Ready to go." He took a deep breath and walked out the door.

Dave went downstairs to his kitchen. He grabbed a water bottle on the go and then sighed looking at all this great food his brother had stuck in the fridge go to waste.

When Dave received a message on pesterchum. He opened the pesterchum tab and answered Rose.

* * *

- **tentacleTherapist [TT]** started pestering **turntechGodhead [TG]** -

[TT]: Dave, I heard about John from Jade and I would first like to apologize in advance for what I may have caused. I will take full responsibility for my actions.

[TT]: However, I am not aware that something like this would happen so abruptly. If I had actually spent time and be contemplative with this situation... I wouldn't have made such indeliberate plans. I apologize.

[TG]: rose put all that long talk behind you nows isnt the fucking time im going to find john then later you can apologize to me

[TG]: just give me johns home address im going to go to his house and search for him

[TT]: What happens if you find John cadaverous?

[TG]: the hell does cadaverous mean?

[TG]: no nevermind dont answer that just tell me johns address i know you can track his location since he is online

[TT]: Okay then I will tell you his address, I actually do have it ever since I had first talked to him.

[TT]: Here is the file of the map that is John's address. It isn't very far from your area in fact your apartment is the closest to John's neighborhood than both Jade and I, its just the next town away it could take four hours on foot just by running but if you happen to have a mechanical device that can help you get there quicker then it could take you up to two hours.

[TG]: okay thanks i do have something that can take me there ill be heading over there immediately and i will be busy fighting my way over there so please have jade and yourself not message me until it is very urgent

[TT]: I understand. I too have some business I have to take care of. I will figure out ways to have us be able sustain this apocalypse. Dave, please be careful.

- **tentacleTherapist [TT]** started pestering **turntechGodhead [TG]** -

* * *

Dave grabbed his house keys and shoved them in his back pocket. In his pocket he also felt something else. He took out his letter his brother had left him earlier on before all this had started. Deep down Dave hopes his brother will be alright, he cannot help but feel a little worried for the wellbeing of his relative.

Dave saw his rocket skateboard on the couch and grinned behind his bandana mask, he took it and switched it "on". The dusty machine roared to life and flames spout out the first two seconds. Then letting the engine get warmed up, Dave shut off the thing before it could attract more zombies.

Inside his mind Dave had to think about what zombies are like so he can be able to get past them as quickly as possible. Dave looked at his watch. (it had been an hour of what had just happened) Dave clenched his fist and his eye trailed to the sword, his alpha glasses glowed and he switched them to strife mode.

"Strife mode" on Dave's Alpha Shades is a mode where Dave can examine and give status of things up to 500 feet away measuring their weight, height, speed, and distance and can be registered to be able to detect any enemies behind walls or one floor underground within a 20 feet radius depending on the material . Dave thought it was a useless toy when his Bro had made it for him on his birthday, but now it is very useful.

Dave took a deep breath as he stood in front of his front door. He silently unlocked it and peeked outside. The hallways are very quiet and no one and nothing are in it at least his Alpha shades had not detected anything.

Trusting his new device, Dave took a step outside, tucking his skateboard between his back and his backpack.

Dave slowly closed the hallway door and locked the door. He didn't want anyone of any zombies getting in while he was gone. He hopes that maybe he will be able to return back to his house again when he had the chance. Dave tucked the keys in his pocket, he pulled up his bandana to cover his face and tightened his backpack strap. His eyes burning with determination and the fire covered with alpha shades as he mentally prepares himself for what he is about to go through in order to find his friend. He is now ready.

Dave takes a deep breath... and sprints down the hallway and opens the door leading to the stairs, instead of running down the stairs he jumps down over the railing being able to reach down the the bottom floor faster and with each and every floor he descends he hears the noises of chaos getting louder and louder and the closer his right hand inches to his sword.

Dave finally reaches to the bottom of his apartment, hmm took 2 minutes. New record, but Dave dosent have time for that. He races to open the door and goes through the lobby and his entire building is empty and seems the chaos has spread somewhere else, all thats left are people being devoured and straying zombies wandering around.

Dave stops in the lobby, as he spots the zombies within a 20 feet of him outside the building, he could be able to see things clearly and hear the zombie's raspy gasps and groans behind the bloody glass doors and the street lights that now illuminate the streets as the sun sets. Dave takes a deep breath as he captures the mental image of zombies in front of him over the thin glass doors, they haven't noticed him yet. Dave registers the zombies appearance as "zombie" on his alpha shades and soon red squares began surrounding the zombies through Dave's Alpha shades. Dave he opens up the file that Rose had shared with him on John's house and spots his location. Dave now knows which direction to go, North.

Dave inhales and his boots thump on the ground as he rushes to the door, the noise getting lighter and lighter. Dave kicks the door open, the glass door shattering to pieces as zombies hear the noise and turn their heads to him. Dave runs out of his apartment and with one eye viewing the hologram map, he sprints towards the direction of John's house.

Behind the transparent map, Dave spots a zombie coming up in front of him, the alpha shade's red square circle around the zombie's head and measures its status, then focuses the square on the zombie's neck and with a gentle beep beep beep, it shows a red x marking the spot of the zombie's neck in the circle. Dave draws out his sword and drives it into the zombie's neck while running, causing the zombie to back up. He twists, and slashed the zombies neck.

The zombie gave its final groan as it falls to the ground, decapitated while Dave kept on running, not a drop of blood had gotten on him. Dave turned a block of a corner and stopped, his boot sliding against the concrete of the city and the alpha shades went berserk.

An entire horde of zombies stood in the intersection of the street as the alpha shades detected 941 of them too large for a individual square for each head and a big thick red square enclosed the entire horde. The zombies turned to face him, being able to smell the fresh untainted blood in his flesh, they reach out and rasp and groan as they stagger towards him their brain cells intoxicated by the lust of blood and flesh.

The closest zombie towards Dave is a tall fat man. His entire belly was scraped out, his ankle was disfigured and half chewed some part of his skin are fair but others were starting to decay and peel off. He staggers towards Dave his arms reaching out towards the youth, clawing at him faster than he could walk, but he was ahead of the others his empty eye sockets bleeding tears.

Dave drew in a sharp breath and clutched onto his sword on his right hand he cannot fight them all at once but he must get past them in order to get out of town. Then Dave sprinted towards the horde of zombies. He only had one shot at this and he have to be very careful. The alpha shades pointed the target at the tall fat zombies broken half torn jaw. A red thing "x" blinking in the center of a red box.

Dave drove his sword through the tall zombie's mouth and it tear through its skull. Red blood spurting out had triggered the rest of the horde's blood lust, they screeched as they inhale the bitterly sweet scent of blood and face the same direction as they inched their way toward's Dave's direction. The fat and tall zombie had recently been infected and the venom from the parasite hadn't exactly tainted the entire body as there were still from fresh blood left.

Dave withdrew his sword and the zombie staggered forward as if began to fall, this was Dave opportunity. Dave held his breath and he jumped onto the zombies taking out his rocket skateboard and switching the thing to life while stepping on each zombie's shoulder to make a path for himself. Dave kept going at this and was very careful but fast, if he slipped on one zombies shoulder and fell, it would be the end for him. Dave swiftly teared through shoulder after shoulder being very quick to doge the swipes of zombies trying to grab his ankles when he made contact, while some others, the bulkier ones didn't even notice his step.

Dave held the skateboard rocket in front of him as he jumped to the last zombie of the horde's shoulder and launched himself into the air, landing on the skateboard rocket, hovering from the concrete for a second before blasting off through the city.

The city was in terrible shape. Buildings were being burned down, cars are on fire, people are on fire everything is just chaos as every man is for himself. Dave held his sword out and dodged and decapitated any zombie that were in his way and unfortunately having to ignore the cries of people being devoured. Dave did see a few survivors, fighting their way through hordes but he decided with his better judgement to leave them be.

After about an hour Dave was finally able to get out of the city, the concrete was soon replaced with hot and dry ground of the desert. Dave balanced on his rocket board as looked down at the hard cracked ground of a desert, Dave didn't know his city was surrounded by a desert, then again he never really did get a chance to get out of the city. Then Dave automatically logged out of pesterchum. He had lost connection to the internet since he had left the service area and is out into a desert. At least Dave still has the map displayed of John's house and Dave's location. He just needed to go straight north.

After ten minutes Alpha shades didn't detect anything within range and using the 500 feet magnifier, he didn't spot any zombies of people ahead of him just dry plants, tumbleweed and dry dirt. Dave down the bandanna from his face and left it hanging around his neck releasing his lips and he gets a breath of air. Dave could be able to taste the arid atmosphere of the desert as he licks his dry lips, tasting the sand and inhaling the scent of dry plants and no moisture no wonder Dave's city was always so hot, it could be in flames. Dave checked his watch it's now 2:45.

Dave relaxes standing on his board looking around, the city lights ceased, and new form of light shone in the dark navy blue sky. It was indeed beautiful. Dave looked up at the sky and his mouth opened as he draws in a breath.

Millions of miles away in the sky, thousands of stars illuminate in the darkness like hundreds of little fireflies dancing near a gloomy river. Pupils dilate behind a pair of shades as stars reflect through his shades and onto Dave's eyes, making them shimmer. Dave had never seen so many stars before. He had always thought there were about 30 of them or less in the sky when he glances up occasionally in the city, but he was looking at thousands of them right now. Dave smiled at the stars and closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The stars gave Dave a new aura of comfort and peace as if they were telling him that its everything is going to be alright. They gave him hope. Dave smirked to himself as he crossed his arms. That reminded him of Bob Marley's "Three little Birds". A few times he had heard the song being played on the city corner, along with a guitarist playing adding his tune along with the song.

Daves mouth opened as he whispered out the words.

"Don't worry..."

"About a thing..."

"Because every little thing, is gonna be alright." He sung gently to himself. Even though Dave himself was singing, he felt like the stars were singing the lyrics to him.

"...Singing sweet songs, melodies pure and true.."

"saying, "this is my message to you-ou ooohh." He harmonized.

Wait. Since when did he knew the lyrics by heart? He never really payed much attention to the song, yet the lyrics come to him as if he had known the song.

Dave felt a little embarrassed and lame.

But his soul felt at ease and he was able to start smiling after what he had just been through the fire and color had returned to his eyes and he felt hope for the future.

"This shit isnt over yet. This is just the fucking beginning. After I get Egderp, and we meet up with Jade and Rose, we will all stride from this apocalypse. We will survive this shit together." Dave told himself with a smile, his hidden eyes shine with determination.

* * *

**Jade Harley** sat in her house peacefully at her island. The only living people at her island is just herself and her dog. So there are no zombie and nothing out of place. Everything is just normal.

However, Jade has heard about the conditions going on in in the continent out in the sea from her island from her internet friends and she does not want to just sit here on her bed taking naps at her island paradise while her friends are out there in constant danger. She has to help them, plus her grandfather has went out to sea and hasn't returned yet. So this is the perfect opportunity to go and leave the island to rescue Rose.

Jade decided. Jade hopped off her bed and took her sniper rifle and all of her other guns she has in her room and walked across her bedroom, opened the door and jumped. Bec sat there right in front of the door facing Jade as if she were waiting for her, the dog's hidden eyes giving intimidating stares. Jade smiled nervously. "Hi Bec!" she spoke to her dog then attempted to walk past her dog. Bec got up and stood in front of Jade, blocking her path.

Jade frowned. "Bec, I know you don't want me to go out there but I have to. Rose, John and Dave are my friends and I have to go help them. I don't want to sit here on my little happy island while they are out there fighting to survive."

Bec didn't move from his spot.

Jade crossed her arms. "I don't know what grandpa told you, but I can take care of myself! Only thing I can't do is hold that big machine gun grandpa always carries around. My sniper rifle is good enough to kill a few zombies!"

Bec still didn't move. Jade put on a pouty face.

"Becquerel! I'm going to go." Jade announced and walked around her dog. Jade teleported downstairs to the bottom floor and Bec followed after her. Bec whimpered as he watched Jade go into the artillery room and couldn't believe her eyes. More than half of the room is empty he only thing left were Jade's guns. Grandpa must have taken all of his guns.

"Good Lord is he going to war?" Jade exclaimed to herself.

Then grabbed a large messenger bag and put all of her guns and ammo inside inside along with the rest of grenades, health kits and army knives. Jade shifted the messenger bag around her torso.

"There I think that will be alright." She huffed.

Jade walked out of the artillery room, ignoring Bec's whine of protests. Jade left the bag of firearms at the front near the front door. Then Jade went upstairs to grab another backpack and she came back down and went to the kitchen to fill it with water bottles, food and snacks.

"Okay all set to go. The continent isn't that far from my island anyway... might take a few days by boat... but... im pretty sure i will get there... soon." Jade sighed.

"But Gramps has already taken the boat.. I am not sure if we have another on the island... maybe if its somewhere in the ba- OH!" Jade exclaimed making Bec tilt his head in wonder.

Jade dropped the backpack of food off next to the orange messenger bag of firearms and holding the sniper rifle in her hand, she raced outside, Bec in surprise and following her. "I know we have a boat in the back of the place, it can take us there!"

Jade ran to the back of her house at the dock where there was a boat sitting there, ready to go. Jade grinned and jumped in victory. Jade went to the boat with Bec staying behind where she checked inside the gas meter.

Empty. . . . .

Jade squinted her eyes in irritation. "Are. You. Kidding. Me... Gramps?" She muttered and Bec looked up at Jade.

Jade's fists balled and she stomped her foot. "I cannot believe this!"

Jade decided she is going to have to search around the outside of her house for some gasoline. She knows that there is so gasoline somewhere and probably her granddad hid them. Jade grumbled as she walked around the house outside with Bec following her, and watching her.

"Jeez Granddad you really don't want me to leave the island." she grumbled to herself.

"Well I already know what is going on outside of this peaceful paradise and the fact that my friends are out there and I am going to go out and help them out and you cannot stop me or else I will swim over there myself I you have taken all the gasoline tanks from this house old man!" she yelled in frustration.

Bec stood still, listening to Jade's each and every word. Then the dog turned around and left the area, leaving Jade to look for the gasoline tanks.

Ugh. She can't remember when was the last time she had saw one she don't usually need to remember to fill up gas tanks for boats because she don't need too. But this is a emergency and now is the very wrong time to go and have the gas tanks of the boat to be empty.

Jade searched everywhere. She searched around the house, in the bottom floor of her house, everywhere outside, she even searched in her bedroom in case her Gramps decided to be tricky but still found no gasoline cans.

Jade sat down on the steps at her house and hanged her head and sighed. Then she heard a whimper right next to her and she turned her head to find herself face to face with Bec who tilted her head.

Jade pouted and crossed her arms. "Bec, if you think that this will make me not go to Rose's house to save her, you are wrong. I am going to find a way there no matter what. I have to save my friends."

Bec barked and got up from the steps and trotted upstairs where she barked again and motioned Jade to follow him. Jade stood up and followed after her dog.

Bec led Jade into her garden.

"Bec, did you take me up here to tell me to pick some pumpkins? Bec, I don't have time for tha- oh?"

Bec nudged a patch of pumpkins away to reveal several orange gasoline tanks.

Jade's face brightened up and she gave her dog a huge hug. "Oh my gosh! Thanks Bec! Even if I were to check in here, I would have never found them! Come on, lets go take them to the boat!"

Jade managed to carry all of gasoline gallons. She didn't want to make more than one trip. Bec decided to drag the firearms and backpack full of food. Jade went down the stairs and outside where she set them next to the boat and began filling up the gas tank where Bed dragged the bags next to the boat, where Jade paused to put them in, then resumed filling the tank up.  
After she was done, she wiped a sweat from her brow and smiled. She hopped in the boat and started the engine.

"Come on Bec!" she chirped.

Bec whimpered and he turned to face the island.

Jade grinned. "Don't worry there is a really small chance that anyone would find this island. Plus I already set up security at our house." She set the bags to the corner of the boat.

Bec still didn't move from his spot.

"If you don't want to come with me... then I can leave you here." Jade frowned.

Bec turned as if he understood what Jade said and then jumped in the boat.

"I have a feeling judging from all those guns took form the artillery, that Gramps isn't going to be back for a long time..."

Jade gave her island one last glance. Before she started up the boat and drove away the salty ocean wind blowing on her face, her long black hair flying in the wind.

"Rose Ill be there soon." she said.

* * *

**John Egbert** dozed and woke up.

"Mmmm.. better get upstairs and sleep.." He yawned.

"I'm so tired." John still had his eyes closed and he climbed off the couch. He walked around the couch.

"I'd better put Pogo Hammer in a better place so I won't step on it." John yawned sleepily, his eyes still closed as he walked to the door outside and opened it.

"Mmm.. Bedrooms so cold..." he murmured and walked outside.

John could hear weird noises in darkness and he slowly opened his eyes. "Hmm?" He slowly opened his eyes and his eyes came into focus to find himself face to face to a zombie business woman breathing in his face.

_HOLY SHIT, KILL IT!_

Is what screamed inside John's mind, every muscle told him to scream but John clenched his teeth and went against orders as his eyes widened and he stared into the zombie's carved out eye pupils, black blood pouring out.

The female zombie grunted and more black blood spat out and John flinched, in total shock.

A voice wanted to come out and scream but he didn't want to attract attention to himself along with several other zombies around.

John's eyes scanned past the zombie, there were about 20 zombies roaming in his neighborhood.

_What the heck is this thing?_ John spoke inside his head as he gulped. The the zombie started to twitch. John's mind raced for answers on what to do.

_Can it smell me? Can it hear me?_ Questions rose in John's mind. Oh god. That don't matter, I need to get back inside... and slowly...

Then wind flew throughout the neighborhood, John held his breath then saw the zombie inhale.

Uh oh.

The zombie took a smell of the sweet scent of flesh holding in fresh blood, and then his mouth opened and it's claws raised up.

Oh gosh no run John run!

John told himself as he heard the female zombie screech.

John turned and ran back to the door, The female zombie chased after him. John raced in the house and tried to close the door but the zombie got past it, sticking her ankle in the door, keeping it from closing and she slipped through the door. John abandoned the door and started for the stairs.

The zombie grabbed John and dragged him onto the ground, her black blood smeared all over his t-shirt. John screamed and fell down at the foot of the stairs, the zombie's hand crawling up his backside and attempting to grab hold of his shoulder and neck to take a bite.

John elbowed the zombie in the gut, which caused her to lose her grip on his shoulders and slid down, then John turned around and kicked the zombie in the face, causing her to tumble down to the bottom of the stairs.

John turned around and continued up the rest of the stairs. The female zombie quickly got up and screeched.

Meanwhile one more zombie wobbled through the open door,a male zombie around the same age as the female, attracted to her screech. The female zombie already set her target on John and she crawled up the stairs, the male zombie to roam around in the living room. John ran through the hallway in search of something to use to hurt the zombies.

"Oh god, oh god, oh no oh no oh no." John cried silently.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked himself.

Then John heard the noises and heard the female crawl up the stairs and down the hallway after him. John threw open the door in his room and reached out for the Pogo Hammer sitting on his bed.

The female zombie grabbed hold of his legs which caused John to fall down. The female zombie turned him around and grabbed hold of John's waist with one hand while trying to get a hold of John's shoulder with the other but John shove his hand in the female zombie's face and pushed her face away, his other hand desperately reaching for the Pogo Hammer.

* * *

**Dave Strider** flew in the neighborhood, his alpha glasses looking through the map. "Its here..." He spoke to himself, then saw the zombies and his face turned horrified. "Oh no... No no no no no..." He whispered under his breath. Dave looked at the location of the house, he turned around the corner and at the end of the street, was John's house, also revealing around 18 zombies wobbling around.  
Dave flew through 10 of them silently until he saw that the front door of the house is hanging open and the house is dark.

"Oh fuck no.. John..." Dave groaned as he got off his flying skateboard and shut it off. Dave sprinted towards the house. "No... JOHN!" he shouted. But was stopped by the other zombies who started to walk towards his way attracted to his voice. Dave didn't stop running to the house.

"Get the fuck out of my way! Damned undead!" he yelled as he withdrew his sword and sliced the zombie's legs. Then started making his way down the street towards John's house.

The zombie's screeching drowned out the noise of the commotion that was going outside John's house. John grunted and he used his legs to push the zombie off of him, but the zombie remembered that, the zombie's hand, attempting to tear off a piece of him clenched in John's waist. John cried out pain and his body twisted reflex away from the hand that grabbed into his skin as tears welled in his eyes.

Dave heard that cry outside. "JOHN!" He yelled and kicked a zombie out of his way as he raced in the door and shut it behind him. "John!" Dave spotted the male zombie wandering inside the living room.

Dave turned the zombie around before driving his sword through its chest.

John managed to grab hold of the Pogo Hammer and with a yell, he swung it and hit the side of the female zombie's head, causing it to let go and fell over to the side. John got up and held the Pogo Hammer in his hand and with with all of his energy, he smashed the zombie in the head.

John realize what he had done and he dropped his Pogo hammer.

Dave heard the cry. That cry sounded like death, and all was quiet. "No... JOHN!" He yelled as he climbed upstairs. "John where are you?!" He called out and opened each and every room in the hallway until he came across John's room at the end.

Seeing the dead female zombie and a pool of blood and John nowhere to be found, Dave had dared to imagine the worst.  
"John..." he cried out. As he walked in the room and saw on the computer screen the messages everyone has sent them. John hadn't even checked.

Dave looked out the window to find the zombies roaming around. "John!" Dave cried out as he turned his back to the window and to the room as he was about to cry.

Then the closet door burst open and a figure in white and blue wrapped his arms around Dave.  
Dave was about to drive his sword through the individual but felt his warmth and the voice of one crying. Dave eyes widened as he dropped his sword.

"John? Its me, Dave." He whispered in the individuals ear.

John embraced Dave as he wrapped his arms tightly around him and sobbed.

"Dave..." he cried, his head buried in Dave's chest and tears spilled.

Dave let a smile creep up his face and he laughed in relief.

"Fucking shit..." he laughed as the two slid to the floor. Dave placed one hand around John and patted his shoulder with the other.

"You are John Egbert right?" he asked, still isn't 100 percent sure if he is.

He felt the boy in his arms nod and withdrew from the hug.

Dave's eyebrows flashed, sitting before him was a boy with night black hair, clear sky blue eyes covered by square glasses.  
Dave adjusted his shades and words choked in his throat. "E-Egderp?" He asked.**  
**

John nodded his head as he wiped tears from his eyes and the redness from his eyes ceared away. He took a deep breath as he looked at Dave.  
"So.. what are you doing here?" He asked sniffling.

Dave looked at John from chin to the top of his head. He definitely did not expect John to look like this.

Dave blinked his eyes and put both his hand on John's shoulders and shook him.

"Bro, Rose, Jade and I have been trying to reach you, just where the hell were you in all this shit?" He asked John, his facial expression concerned.

John sniffled. "I... I guess I was asleep."

Dave let go of John and let his back rest on the wall. "Then how the hell did those fucking zombies get in your house? I thought you were being killed, when I heard those screams... damn..." he sighed.

John frowned. "I'm sorry."

Dave patted his head. "I guess it doesn't matter anymore."

Dave got up and put his backpack and John's bed and took off his gloves.

Then Dave heard a snicker and turned around to see John giggling.

"What?"

John got up. "I just can't believe it, I finally got to see my best bro for the first time. Heh. Heh. You look cool with those shades on but I can't see your face with that bandanna." He gave a weak smile.**  
**

* * *

. . .

-**Hawk Ashes [HA]** started pestering **Reader [RD]** -

[HA]: aaand im going to stop right there. straight up cut off.

[HA]: OH MY GOD. I AM **SO** **SORRY** THIS TOOK SO LONG. ;_;

[HA]: I guess I shouldn't make such long chapters anymore. Maybe upload piece by piece. yeah ill start doing that. I have so much planned for this story that I am typing so much everyday.

[HA]: I have been having problems lately with FF maybe it probably just chrome idk whatever it is its killing me every time I finish up like a bazillion paragraphs i click "save" and chrome just crashes on me

[HA]: just. w.t.f

[HA]: yeah its been causing me so much delay. next time im using google drive. good thing i remember most of what i typed anywho

[HA]: im really enthusiastic about uploading this i really wish i had more reviews. i want to know what people think about all this.

[HA]: i will DEFINITIVELY respond to every review that has been typed. thanks for your patience if you are a invisible reader who don't give reviews.

[HA]: I have so much DavexJohn going on in next chapter. its so fun to type already started on it but decided to cut it here.

[HA]: because im that evil.

[HA]: but to cease your pain, i wont take 60 years to upload the next chapter hahaha

[HA]: byebye :3

- **Hawk Ashes [HA]** ceased pestering **Reader [RD]** -


	3. Knight in Shining Armor

Dave grinned. "Thanks bro." and took off his jacket and shirt and tossed them out the door into the bathroom.

"Uhh Dave, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to get these shitty zombies out of here. I don't want their crap all over my clothes and I will take a bath later. So help me out here. We can push them out the window." Dave explained.

John nodded and rolled up his sleeves as he grabbed the zombie's leg while Dave grabbed the zombie's head.

Zombie blood spilled from it and dripped and John wrinkled his nose. "Ew..."

"Suck it up Egderp."

"You have a bandana on. It covers up the stink." John frowned.

"Whatever, okay open the window and we push it out on one..."

"Two..."

"Three"

The two pushed the corpse out the window and it fell down outside. Dave and John both went downstairs and did the same with the other zombie, A couple minutes later John was rinsing out his hand in the bathroom.

Dave shut the window and went into the bathroom with John. "Okay, I'm going to take a shower, you go clean up the shit all over your room and hallway."

John glowered at him. "Yep, you sure are Dave the "insufferable prick." You are so no different than who you are in the internet." He smiled.

Dave laughed as he slid down his pants. "Yup, sure am."

John closed the bathroom door behind him and a few seconds later he could heard the shower being turned on.

John left Dave alone for time being and wiped his hand on his shirt, that's already covered in blood.

"Ew.. he groaned. Then he went downstairs to get some towels.

John entered the kitchen, and looked at the cold oven.

"I hope Dads okay... Oh god... What the hell is going on here though..." John whispered to himself. John grabbed a few towels and a bucket and walked out the kitchen and into the living room where he wiped up all the blood on the living room and looked at the broken coffee table.

John sighed and finished wringing out the bloody towel.

The living room is all sparkly clean now.

John took the bucket and opened the backyard door. There were no zombies that hopped over the fence in his backyard.  
John dumped out the bloody water in the backyard and closed the door.

Then filled it up again with water and soap and cleaned off the blood trailing up the stairs and in the hallway.

He was just about finished until the bathroom door opened and a hot puff of steam emerged from the bathroom.

Dave walked out, his clothes already washed and his toned body smooth and clean with a nice scent to it. And of course, his shades on, but bandanna off.

John wringed out the towel and dumped the bucket water out the window. Then closed the window,dropped the towel in the bucket and put it in the corner of the hallway with Dave watching him.

John wiped the sweat off his brow and turned to find Dave smiling.

"What?"

"You look just like a housewife Egderp, and a good hard-working one too. The hallways look sparkly clean." Dave gave a thumbs up.

John rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm going to take a bath- why did you wash your clothes in there? You know we have a washing machine..." John frowned.

Dave shrugged. "Those zombies outside are attracted to the scent of blood and they can hear, and if their eyeballs aren't gouged out, they can be able to see you if you move. I just wanted to wash my clothes silently."

John blinked. "Oh okay."

Dave let John pass him and walked in the bathroom.

John took off his shirt, revealing his smooth pale skin and his small waist.

Dave couldn't get his eyes off the waist, thank goodness his shades covered up his eyes.

John was just about to take off his glasses until he noticed Dave's gaze.

"What, what is it?"

Dave shrugged. "Nothing I was just staring at that small thin girly waist of yours... guess it looks good enough to eat." he placed a hand on his hip.

John lifted an eyebrow. He didn't get what Dave meant with the last part but he did get the feeling that Dave was making fun of his body.

John walked up the the door. "Well your bandanna is off so I can see that you have a rude mouth. I'm sorry if my waist isn't as all toned as yours."

John grinned as he couldn't pretend to be mad anymore. "Go put on some clothes Dave."

John shut the door in Dave's face. Then heard Dave call out through the other side.

"Wait! At least let me wash your back!"

"Wait, how about no." John puffed then took off his pants and glasses and turned on the bath water.

Dave heard the water rushing through the other side and sighed and laughed silently.

"Next time then..." Dave said silently out of John's earshot and walked into John's room. Dave took note of all the Nicolas Cage posters all over Johns room.

Dave wrinkled his nose staring at the giant Con Air poster above John's bed. Since he is here, he should rather teach John how to have good tastes in things, such as like his sick music beats.

Dave managed to improvise and used a few of Johns thing in his room and managed to hang up his clothes to dry.  
Dave dropped his towel from his waist and put on his clean pair of boxers.

In Strider house, boxers are considered "pajamas". Dave put his backpack next to John's bed along with his skateboard rocket and took out his sword and carefully cleaned it, sitting on John's bed.

After he was finished in a couple of minutes, Dave sheathed the sword and set it next to his things then his eyes glanced towards John's closet.

Dave looked inside John's closet and found some of John's boxers. Slime print boxers and Air symbol boxers. How cute.  
Dave held out the boxers in front of him and snickered to himself. "Oh god this shit is adorable.." He laughed to himself.

Then Dave heard the door open and John came out from the bathroom, his glasses on, holding his washed clothes, a large towel wrapped around his whole body like a blanket. He looked so adorable.

Dave turned to find John wrapped in the towel and laughed while faintly blushing. John looked so cute.

"Who the hell comes out of the bathroom like that? You are supposed to wrap the towel around your waist egderp, where the hell did a towel that big come from anyway? Looks like its a blanket!" Dave snickered, holding the pair of boxers in his hands.

John put his clothes down and turned to face Dave then blushed as he saw Dave holding his boxers.  
"D-Dave... why are you holding my.. my..." John couldn't finish his sentence as his cheeks turned faintly pink.

Dave grinned and held them up. "Oh these? I gotta say egderp you have some adorable boxers, you're like a little kid."

John's cheeks turned 100% pink. "G-give them to me, you can't hold them Dave!"

He ran to Dave and clutching the towel at his chest to hold together the towel, with the other hand reaching up and jumping up.

Dave laughed and waved the boxers high to where John couldn't reach them.

John was flustered. "Come on Dave! Don't be an asshole!"

Dave loved the expression John had on his face. If John had that expression in bed... his face only redder and more erotic...

_Wait WHOA. NO NO NO NO. NOPE. _Dave shook his head and blushed. _What the hell are you thinking Strider? No thoughts like that. That's bad. John is just a bro... _

Dave's heart felt a little thump and he just lowered John's boxers where John snatched them.

"Geez..." John grumbled and turned around to put them on then grabbed his pajama pants and put them on, then he let the towel drop as he put on his pajama shirt.

Dave shook the thoughts away and the blush disappeared from his cheeks, then he heard John calling his name.

"Hey, Dave!" John called out.

Dave shook his head. "W-what?"

John pointed at Dave's hair. "Your hair is wet, its dripping all over my floor."

Dave felt his own wet hair and grinned and shook it. Water droplets spraying all over the room.

"Ackpth!"

"Hahahahahah!"

"Dave!"

John took Dave's arm and sat him down on his bed.

"You are going to get a cold if you go to sleep with your hair wet." He grabbed Dave's towel and started drying his hair.

Dave looked at John's hair. "Your hair is wet too." He blinked.

John blinked. "Shut up."

For a few seconds Dave sat there, watching John being focused on drying his hair and things were silent except the ruffling of golden hair being dried.

Dave looked at John's chin then up to his lips. _Those lips look really soft and plump. It would be nice to kiss them._ Dave thought to himself. Then his eyes trailed to John's cute button nose, then finally to his clear, sky blue eyes behind glasses.

Dave focused so closely into John's eyes he felt like he was floating in the sky. Dave blinked as he tried to take away his eyes from Johns then he looked up at John's wet hair.

"Egderp... your hair is wet too." Dave stated.

John shrugged. "My hair isn't dripping wet like yours. I always air dry my hair, Dad encourages me to use a hair dryer or a towel but it looks all crazy when I dry it."

Dave grinned and John lifted up the towel and Dave's hair fell into place all dry.

John lifted a strand of Dave's hair.

"What the heck? Your hair doesn't get all wild when dried with a towel?" He stared at the hair.

Then suddenly Dave pulled John to the floor and pinned him to the side of the bed.

"Mine turn Egderp!" Dave exclaimed grabbing the towel.

John's eyes widened. "Wait... you aren't going to... no I said no it cannot be- GAHH!"

Dave started ruffling John's hair with the towel. "Just be quiet Egderp."

John settled down as he and let Dave ruffle his hair. This uncomfortable expression on his face.

Dave grinned and whipped up the towel. Reveal John's messed up hair.

John patted his hair and sighed then couldn't help smiling seeing Dave's hysterical laughter.

John started patting his hair down and Dave held his hands from his head. "No no keep it like that." Dave grinned.

John sighed and smiled. "Okay. Fine."

* * *

"Dave, aren't you going to put on pajamas?" John asked while walking downstairs to his living room, being followed by Strider.

"Nah bro. I always wear boxers around. Your place's weather is surprisingly cold though, not to mention very windy..." Dave sat on the couch and watched John light up the fire, his eyes flashed to a bunch of piled up wood and some glue.

Dave put one arm up on the couch and one leg and looked around the living room of John's place, then his eyes were caught by a wooden pile of failure in the enter of the living room.

"The fuck happened here?" He pointed to the pile of wood, looking at John.

John turned around and looked at the desk and glared at the pile and the blue then returned his gaze towards the fire, attempting to light it up with a match.

"Don't ask." John replied.

Dave lifted an eyebrow at the failure of a table being put back together. Then noticed what was taking John so long.

Dave got up from the couch and bent down toward the fireplace, and took the matches from John.

"Here. Lemme do it. In the meantime you can go back and attempt to repair whatever the hell that poor thing used to be." He laughed.

John grimaced. "Shut up Dave." He playfully punched Dave in the arm then turned to pick up the remained of the poor coffee table.

Dave lit up the fire easily and grinned the fiery flames reflecting off his shades. Then looked to his side to find John shoving the wooden remains in the fire.

"Rest In Pieces poor little whatever you were. Next time I'll make sure John wont brutally kill another one of your kind. I will protect your maiden, Dear Couchette." Dave crossed his heart.

John couldn't help but laugh. "Dave, Shut up... and I don't think that is even the correct gesture to use to pray for someone er... something."

John sat down on the couch, crossing his arms and Dave sat down next to him and casually stretched and puts his arm on the back of the couch behind John.

All was quiet for a few minutes until John spoke up.

"Dave.. how the hell did all this happen?" John sighed as his eyes were staring at the fire.

Dave shook his head. "I don't know Egderp." He muttered.

Fire was reflecting off of John's glasses. "So what happened to you, how and why did you come here and how did you even find me?"

Dave looked up at the ceiling and rested his head back as he looked back into his thoughts.

"Ugh. Its a long story Egderp and I am so fucking tired..." Dave groaned.

John turned towards Dave. "Come on just give me a a little explanation here? I just woke up to find zombies outside my house and everything turning into hell..."

Dave didn't answer back.

John sighed and sat on the floor, leaning his back on the couch, spreading out his feet on the floor that used to occupy a coffee table.

"Those two zombies we just killed... i think those were my neighbors... they were a couple living next door to us. Those two were super nice... and..." John muttered to himself.

Dave was starting to doze off until his attention was caught by hearing faint sniffling. His eyes flashed open and he lifted his head up to find John curled up, tucking his head in his knees and faint sniffles coming from inside.

Oh my god. John looked so cute and vulnerable sitting like that but hearing him silently cry just made a crack in Dave's heart.

Dave got off the couch and sat down next to John and wrapped his arm around him and pulled him close.

"It's going to be okay John..." he whispered.

John felt the warmth coming from Dave and he felt calmer and was able to restrain the tears, he looked up and leaned his head on Dave's shoulder. A sad expression coming from his face.

Dave decided maybe he should change the subject and just tell John what the hell he has been through to get his attention off of killing his two neighbors that were already dead.

"Okay so you wanted to know why I came here? Well a certain chicken squat named Egderp didn't answer my calls. Okay, lemme start from the start. I was about to go to sleep in my room until I heard all sorts of shit going down on the streets of my city. I look down to find those zombies devouring people. Then Rose, Jade and I messaged each other and of course, I'm guessing, you were asleep? You were online and didn't answer my calls, same with Rose and Jade and we were fucking worried for you since apparently you were supposed to go out and tell people not to take that dammed parasite ordered by Rose and whatever. Any who I got worried as fuck decided to haul ass over here found you..."

Dave paused for a few moments then started again

"Thought you were being mauled by those things and just- fuck man I am so glad you are alright. Also knowing that you can defend yourself... but I want to be the one to do that." Dave admitted slowly.

John looked up towards Dave, being met with dark shades that covered his eyes.

Dave bit his lip and felt his face getting hot and he got a little embarrassed. He hoped he didn't screw up. He forced the blush down.

John grinned. "Thanks Dave, glad to know I got a bro who has my back."

John turned and gave Dave a hug. "Thanks for coming here. I don't know what the heck I would have done if I were alone. I feel real safe with you."

The corner of Dave's mouth twitched as he tried to restrain a really BIG smile. He hugged John back. God he is now so tempted to take John.

_Wait what? Whoa. No. _Dave shook his head. _Grow the hell up Strider, you just met Egderp and you are having these thoughts? Well... guess you have been friends with him ever since forever so maybe its not that terrible... er... I don't know what to do. I don't know what I am feeling.. this..._

"Oh shoot! What about Rose and Jade? Are they alright?" John broke off the hug. Dave's big smile dropped, disappointed on breaking the hug.

Dave sighed and leaned his head back. "They are fine... Apparently Jade is going to go over to Rose's house and stuff... she is probably there by now..."

Then Dave felt John slip from his arm and his eyes widened at the sudden discomfort as his arms were now cold. He turned to see John going up the stairs.

"John?" He questioned. Then he summoned up some energy. Oh god. Getting up sure is hard to do, he is so tired. But Dave gathered his energy and got up and raced after John.

Dave followed John into his dark room and saw John sitting at the computer, its white light being the only light in his room.

Whoa. John totally looked like a different person sitting on the computer. His hands typing rapidly onto the keyboard and his face, facing straight forward and concentrating on the screen. The computer light reflecting off his glasses and Dave could hardly see his eyes. John looked like a real serious computer geek.

Dave walked over and stood behind John and bent down to look at the computer screen over John's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Dave asked.

John remained focused on the computer. His voice changed as he spoke.

"On Pesterchum messaging Rose. Jade isn't online..." His voice is more relaxed, more smooth.

Dave raised an eyebrow. "I can do that with my alpha shades..."

With a push of a button on the side catching wi-fi, Dave connected to the internet with his alpha shades and logged onto pesterchum.

"Invite me to join your conversation with Rose and invited Jade so she can see everything being typed when she gets on."

John nodded his head, not taking his eyes off the screen. "Good idea."

Then suddenly to Dave's surprise, in the same second John already invited him and Jade into the conversation with Rose. Jeez, that kid has fast hands.

* * *

- **ectoBiologist [EB]** created memo -

[TT]: Dave, I take it that you have made it to John's house without harm.

[EB]: yeah he did! :)

[TG]: well yeah im alright just went through shit and so did egbert

[TG]: anyways is jade over at your house yet?

[TT]: Unfortunately, not yet.

[TT]: I think she will be here soon. She has sent me a message telling me she is on her way about an hour ago. I doubt the ocean has wi-fi. I'm staring out at the dock from my house. I have a feeling she would be here soon.

[TG]: are there zombies still around your house?

[TT]: Yes. There are zombies wandering around but very, very few. Most of them wandered off and most form the city hasn't evne found their way through my forest. I think Jade won't even have to attack any of them to get into my house.

[EB]: oh okay thats good.

[EB]: good thing you are safe Rose. :)

[TG]: SO ANYWAYS

[TG]: after jade comes by on her boat what the hell should we do then?

[TT]: . . .

[TT]: I am not sure. I will talk to Jade about it when she arrives. I think she is bringing her dog.

[TT]: Though I am thinking right now that you and John just stay put inside John's house.

[TT]: Keep the lights off and loudness to minimum.

[EB]: okay its pretty hard to heard whats going on from inside, outside otherwise our neighbors would hate Dad and I for screaming and trashing the house every time we have our strife battles about cake.

[TG]: oh sweet i can have you listen to some of the sick beats i brought with me egderp

[TT]: Then that's good. once Jade and I meet we can talk again through Pesterchum where we both should meet and where we should go.

[EB]: hopefully the internet would still be stable...

[TT]: In case that happens, then I will be able to find a way to communicate with you two.

[TT]: In the meantime...

[TG]: what...

[EB]: rose?

[TT]: oh. sorry. seems that Jade is here now I see her driving up her boat.

[TT]: I also see her dog too.

[TT]: I will be getting off now and letting her in from the back. Later on when we get things situated we will contact you again.

[EB]: oh okay, tell Jade i said hi!

[TG]: let us know when we are meeting up

[TT]: Sure thing.

[TT]: And Dave?

[TG]: what...

[TT]: Have fun with being with John alone while you can. ;)

[TG]: . . .

[EB]: uuhhhhh...

* * *

. . .

- **Hawk-Ashes [HA]** started pestering **Reader [RD]** -

[HA]: Yay! Third chapter is now up. I'm speeding things up pretty quickly. Just a heads up to you all, its not JUST ONLY the Beta Kids being in this story. I'm pretty much going to add a little reference to every character I know in Homestuck.

[HA]: And when I mean every character I mean characters like the Exiles, Ms. Paint, and the Gang and everything.

[HA]: So PM or give a review. I NEED MORE REVIEWS. I NEED EM. Pairing request, or just something to let me know you have read my story and opinion on it. I WILL REPLY. Either today or day after that.

[HA]: or if you don't have a FF account then message me on my tumblr. its the same exact name as my username on here.

[HA]: yes I visit that site everyday, and no one talks to me on there. ;3;

[HA]: anywhozies, shout out to MelonLordofNinja. ;D

[HA]: Thank you SO PENGUIN FLIPPIN' MUCH for being the first person to leave a review and helping me out with some errors I had with the story.

[HA]: im so lucky to have a awesome person being my right hand here. :D because my re-reading stuff. sucks.

[HA]: welp, hopefully over time my hard work will be paid off and this can get more views.

[HA]: have a great day peeps. ;)

- **Hawk-Ashes [HA]** ceased pestering **Reader [RD]** -


	4. Morning Breakfast

Dave walked over to John's bed and put away his alpha shades in his backpack. He had gotten tired of looking at a computer hologram for several hours. When he switched his shades to the ones John gave him for his birthday his yes felt relaxed. He also felt very sleepy.

John decided to leave the computer on and he turned around to see Dave sprawled all over his bed, inhaling John's scent form the sheets. _God his scent smells so good._

John left his computer alone. He walked up next to Dave. "Dave?"

A few seconds later a soft. "Hmm?" could be heard from Dave who is already dozing off.

"You seem really tired.. Ill let you sleep on my bed, I'm going to go get some more bed sheets so I can sleep on the flo- WHOA!"

Dave grabbed John and embraced him in a hug holding him close to him, ruffling John's hair and inhaling the sweet scent of shampoo from John's hair.

John was pulled to Dave's bare chest and he couldn't help but blush a little at the contact. Good thing he was turning the other way, Dave couldn't see his face.

Dave's toned arms wrapped around John and locked together, not letting him escape.

"Uhhh.. Dave?" John squirmed a little. He could already feel the warmth from Dave's chest on his back.

_He has a high body temperature... _John thought.

Dave took one arm off from around John but kept his other arm tightly around John. Not wanting him to slip away from before. Dave took off his glasses and put them on the stand next to John's bed.

John looked up to find Dave's arm hovering over him putting his shades on the stand. _Dave really is built... _John gazed at his arm.

"I take it you like my sexy arm muscles.. I strife with Bro all the fucking time... of course he has more muscles than I do and he is stronger but one day..." Dave mumbled and closed his eyes.

John looked up and could tell that Dave noticed him gawking at his arm. John tried to look to get a good look at Dave's face but couldn't.

John squirmed a little. "Dave, I wanna see your face."

"No. I'm really comfortable here. Don't move anywhere Egderp." Dave yawned.

"Are we really going to sleep like this?" John asked.

"Why the fuck not? You really are strangely warm but cool at the same time. Its really comfy." Dave muttered. His voice is getting quieter and quieter.

John took a deep breath and took off his glasses and placed them next to Dave's.

"Dave.. you do realize we are... kinda... spooning right?" John muttered nervously.

"And not a flying fuck was given by Dave Strider." Dave replied smoothly. "John just shut up and lemme sleep." He yawned once more.

John couldn't help but yawn also. Why are yawns so contagious?

John rested his head on Dave's arm while Dave rested his head right with John's.

The shampoo wafted from Johns hair as well as John's own scent. They smelled so delicious. Dave held John closer. He had never felt so comfortable before. This was the first time he is sleeping next to someone, other than his bro when he was little. But even Bro didn't feel as much as comfortable as John did.

It wasn't long until Dave could heard soft puffs in front of him. Dave's eye slowly opened as he realized that this adorkable guy is sleeping right in front of him. Jeez, John goes to sleep pretty fast. Now Dave wished he hadn't turned John around. He wants to see his sleeping face.

Dave flushed imagining John's face. _Shit... I keep thinking about John like this ever since I met him..._

_ Fucking Egderp is so cute... he always makes my heart waver... he so fucking cute, __his voice could make anyone go mute, __with that cute smile of his I would do any fucking favor, __I do want him to be mine, but I'm fucking afraid if he would decline. __I will always protect him even if it costs me my life, __even if we ever get into a strife..._

Dave blushed. Did he just fucking come up with a rap thinking about John who is sleeping next to him?Dave glanced towards the window. _The sky is turning dark blue, the sun is going to rise soon. _

_ . . . _

_I need to fucking sleep. _Dave thought to himself.

Dave decided. He isn't going to hold back his feelings. He has flushed for John. Dave is glad that there won't be anyone to take John away from him. Then again John isn't exactly his to begin with... not yet.

_Jade and him are just friends and I'm pretty sure John isn't Rose's type. If anything judging from that comment Rose said, she is probably going to try to set us up... Ugh. But I guess I will be alright. _Dave smiled warmly.

"Mine..." He whispered in John's hair. He shut his eyes once more and after a few minutes. Dave felt into a deep sleep.

. . .

* * *

Cold. Its super cold. I feels cold and lonely. Dave slowly opened his eyes to find himself in John's room. There were no lights on in John's room, the sunlight filtered by clouds shined through the curtains giving a beautiful glow in John's room. At first Dave was confused. He didn't know where the hell he was until a few minutes later everything that happened yesterday came rushing back and hit him like a wave.

Dave withdrew his arms together to find nothing but empty space. Dave's eyes flashed fully open and checked under the bed sheets.

John isn't there. Dave sat up quickly and looked around the room, then glanced at the clock. 1:09pm.

Dave grabbed his shades and put them on, jumping out the bed and opening the door and walked down the hallway.

"John?" Dave called out. Then shivered slightly at the chilling weather. Dave gotten so used to the hot flaming weather at his apartment and John's place is always windy and cool so its a big difference for Dave.

Dave checks the bathroom, then goes downstairs in the living room. The wood that has been in the fireplace is now turned to ash. Dave walked into the kitchen to find John.

Standing there.

In a mutherfucking _apron_.

Cooking.

FOOD.

John turned his head, his glasses shine and gave Dave a bright goofy smile. "Morning Dave! You are finally up!" He chirped.

Dave almost had a nose bleed and his heart started beating rapidly, thumping in his chest.

Dave blushed. "J-John... you are wearing a mutherfucking pink apron."

John turned around, where Dave got a better look.

He was wearing a pink frilly apron with two mittens with patches design, holding a spatula, and if the cuteness wasn't intense enough, his messy bed hair would make anyone wanna explode.

"Oh this apron is my Dad's he uses this to bake cakes all the time. He bakes it so often I can smell freaking Betty Crocker all over it." John wrinked his nose. :Ugh. But there is only one of these and you probably must have been super hungry since you came so far and-"

Dave turned around and stumbled out the kitchen holding his nose, blushing furiously where John couldn't see.

"Dave you okay?" John called form inside the kitchen.

Dave bent over as he felt his knees get weak and he leaned one arm on the wall.

"Ugh... I'm fucking fine Egbert, just continue whatever the hell you were doing..." Dave said nasally as he pinched his nose, his entire face flushed.

_Fuuuuuucccckkkk. This is way to fucking early for something like this... But at the same time it so fucking. just so fucking adorable. This. Is. Just. So. Amazing. I just cant. Such a wonderful fucking thing to wake up to... Holding back is going to be so fucking difficult to do, oh my fucking god. I just wanna tear those clothes off and take him on that fucking couch over there, hell even the kitchen floor would do and just- okay Strider. Fucking calm yourself and your hormones down dammit. Ugh. This is fucking evil. I blame you fucking mother nature. _Dave silently thought to himself.

Then after a few minutes Dave settled down and took a deep breath and puffed his chest out.

_Alright. I'm okay. _ He turned around and went back in, holding his breath.

_I can control myself. Just don't get a bon-_

A little batter splashed on John's face as he tried to mix it with a egg beater. John groaned a little and wiped off the creamy pale colored batter off his face.

**Nope.**

Dave turned a 180 degree and walked straight back out.

"John, I'm going to the bathroom." Dave said coolly as he went back upstairs.

John looked up and watched him walk up the stairs from the kitchen.

"Oh okay... Ill let you know when breakfast is ready." He called out.

John let the pancake batter pour onto the pan, carefully sculpting his breakfast with the spatula. He is kinda glad Dave didn't enter the kitchen. He didn't want Dave to see what he was making.

* * *

**Rose Lalonde **eyes slowly opened. She stretched and sat on her bed a few seconds as memories flashed back to her from what had happened last night.  
Oh that's right.

Jade had arrived at her dock and packed in without a problem, and slipped past the zombies. At first Rose was worried that Jade's dog would cause a problem by barking or something but only a few minutes later when she realized that Bec is a extremely intelligent dog and wouldn't ever cause any problems for the two.

Rose got out from bed and started dressing.

_Speaking of Jade and Bec, I wonder how are they doing, sleeping in the guest room..._ Rose wondered.

Rose pulled her favorite black and purple dress over her head and down. She straightened out the dress and went over to her dresser where she brushed her hair. She placed her black head band over her hair and applied her black lipstick and other makeup.

Her eye glanced towards her violin. Man, did she definitively feel tempted to play it. Wrapping her fingers around the silky wood, her bow that was made of horse hair, slide and create vibrations that echo tunes in the hollowness of the violin. But now is too early for that.

Rose put on purple ballet flats with a black rose on each of them. She definitely felt comfortable. She gracefully walked out her bedroom and to the hallway. Down the hall is the guest room, where Jade and her dog is sleeping.

Rose passed by the window where her mother would always stand at. She checks around the corner knowing her mother isn't there but out of reflex. Seeing the window has no figure staring at it, but instead showing a rainy storm outside.  
Rose bit her lip then continued down the hall until she came to the guest room. She opened the door gently and peeked in silently, in case Jade was still asleep and her hunches were right.

The guest room is the same size as Rose's bedroom and pretty much everything is very similar, dresser in the corner holding Jade's guns and belongings.

Rose's eyes trailed to the bed where she sees Jade sleeping along with Bec at her feet. Bec lifted his head and stared at Rose. Rose gazed back at the dog whose eyes are hidden behind its white fur.

"After Jade awakes, lead her downstairs to my living room where we can talk and eat food." Rose whispered to the dog not 100% sure the dog would understand her but figured the dog would be smart enough to get an idea.

Rose sworn she had seen the dog slightly nod his head before resting it back down to sleep.

Rose closed the door silently and headed back in her room where she grabbed her laptop and took it downstairs in the living room where she pushed away one of her mother's wizard figures on the couch and sighed.

Rose sat down on the couch and turned on her laptop, then logged onto Pesterchum. Hm. Dave isn't online but John is but he is idle. _They are probably eating breakfast. _Rose pondered, then smiled thinking about Dave and how easy he is to read. That cool act isn't fooling her.

Rose and Dace have been talking to each other sometimes and occasionally, the conversation is about John or things Rose wants Dave to do.

_I wonder how Dave reacted when he met John... I also wonder what Dave looks like too... and John... already know what Jade looks like... and she is what I expected. Goofy, adorable, and really nice and friendly, just like the Jade I knows Pesterchum._ Rose smiled. She is excited to meet more of her friends and at the same time worried for the zombie apocalypse. She has mixed feelings about all this.

_ I should probably make something too when Jade wakes up. We will have a long day ahead of us. Er.. more like weeks... or months..._ Rose's eyes glanced towards the kitchen. First thing she sees is Mom's impressive supply of alcohol everywhere. Rose left her laptop on the couch and got up and turned on the stove to boil some hot water.

"Hmm.. Pasta sounds good... pasta." Rose thought to herself as she took out the pasta from the cabinet and set the box on the counter. Rose also took out the tomato sauce along with some pepper, and other ingredients for pasta. She will now have to wait for the water to boil.

Rose looked at the fridge, and at the freezer where the picture of her childhood drawing of her pet cat Jaspers. Rose frowned and her eyes fell to the magnetic letters on the fridge. She had on a small grin as she took the W letter off the fridge and put it on her face like a moostache. Rose looked at herself in the reflection of the fridge and managed to stick the W moostache on her face by pressing on it. She didn't care if the W letter smeared her black lipstick. She can always wash it off and re-apply it later.

Rose danced around the kitchen in circles, feeling sophisticated with her W'stache. She heard the water boil and went over to the stove and opened the box, she did one more twirl and her eyes trailed to the stairs where she paused and almost dropped the box of pasta.

Jade sat there halfway on the stairs, looking at her with a amused grin on her face, restraining giggles. With Bec sitting right here to her tilting his head watching Rose too.

W'stache fell off of Rose's face and on the floor. Jade couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out giggling. Rose's face started to get hot as she blushed, embarrassed then she looked at herself and imagined what Jade had seen through her eyes and realizing that she looked pretty silly, she started laughing too.

"How long have you been observing my foolhardy performance?" Rose asked.

"Long enough." Jade giggled some more and got up along with Bec and walked down the rest of the stairs.

Jade picked up the W on the floor and stuck the W'stache on her face but it was upside down and was a M'stache.

"Good morning Rose!" She threw her hands up cheerfully.

"Morning Jade." Rose said as she poured the pasta in the boiling water.

Jade looked around her kitchen. "Thanks for giving the guest room for me and Bec, we both slept good last night. I was so tired when I arrived here."

"Yeah, I remember. You were parking up your boat and you didn't stir any of the zombies and you sneaked in. That's quite impressive, and also the way your dog behaved also astonished me too. Your dog is very intelligent. He can be useful for our journey to get Dave and John." Rose spoke as she started stirring the pasta in the boiling water, the pasta slowly softening.

Jade adjusted her glasses, reminded of John and Dave. "Oh yeah! Dave and John have met! Oh gosh, I'm really excited I wonder what Dave looks like, is he really as cool as he sounds? Also for John, he is probably really dorky." She giggled.

"I'm sure they are also pondering what our appearances are as well." Rose replied.

Jade glanced over at the pot. "Is that pasta?"

Rose nodded.

"Oh cool! Thanks for making it!" Jade smiled.

"You are welcome."

A few minutes passed by with Jade petting her dog and Rose making the pasta. When Rose finished, she put pasta on the plate, added the sauce, grated cheese and a fork and it was finished along with water. The two sat on the couch and started eating, Rose looked over at Bec, who was bending down, eating his plate of pasta.

"I apologize. I don't have any pet food of anything like that for Bec." She said.

Jade grinned as she swallowed a bite. "Oh no, its alright! I sometimes give Bec some human food too! He doesn't get sick from eating human food. I'm sure he will do fine in this... situation we are in." Her tone got a little down at the end.

Rose twirled her fork, rolling up the pasta. "Speaking of this situation. We should discuss about this after we eat. I think John and Dave are also eating breakfast. They will probably log on to pesterchum later."

Jade nodded as she took in another big bite of the massively rolled up pasta ball at the end of her fork.

Rose glanced at her and watcher her eat, amused. "Are you really that hungry?"

Jade chewed quickly and swallowed. "At first, I really wasn't because of so much stuff going on but when when I take a bite of this pasta... MMMM~ It's so amazing! John and Dave should eat some of this! This is like the best pasta ever! The cheese, the sauce, the pasta. Its all super good!"

"Thank you."

"We should bring some pasta along the way with us! I brought a portable stove for camping and everything and we just need to bring those! John and Dave need to eat this too! We can all have pasta together for dinner!" Jade said enthusiastically.

Rose nodded her head and smiled warmly, imagining the image. "That would be fun."

* * *

"Daave! Breakfast is ready!" John called out as he tied the apron from his waist and hung it along with putting away the mittens and put the spatula in the sink, waiting to be washed later.

After a few minutes Dave came downstairs and entered the kitchen, half relieved and more than half disappointed, seeing that John wasn't wearing the apron anymore.

"Uhh.. we don;t have the coffee table anymore. So we can eat in my room and sit by the computer in case Rose or Jade messages us. Did you wash your hands?" John asked.

Dave held them up. "Yes, mother. Now let me take those plates off your hand and- what in the burning baby fuck is that?"

Dave pointed at the massive pile of pancakes on one plate, at the counter.

John gave a proud over-the-top goofy grin. "Oh, uh I made a lot of pancakes.. Maybe you were super hungry?" He shrugged.

Dave placed his palm on his forehead, not wanting to hit his shades. "That's a load of bullshit, You sure you aren't going to pull a prank with those? No way you are cooking all that just to feed me, that is like enough to feed like fucking 20 people. The hell are you thinking Egderp?"

John shook his head innocently. "Nothing really. I just usually make this much amount of pancakes. I can't really help it..."

Dave lifted an eyebrow and his lips twisted, with a expression of doubt on his face. "Okay. whatever, Ill carry that. You take the rest up the stairs. Good lord..."

John nodded his head and took the plates, forks, and syrup up the stairs. Followed by Dave being really careful not to knock over the leaning tower of pancakes.

John put the plates and forks on his bed and Dave put the leaning tower of pancakes on the table. Needing a flat surface to put the pancakes in.

"How the hell did you even stack this?" Dave muttered.

John shrugged and handed Dave a plate hiding.

"The the fucking fuck are we going to eat all this?!" He continued.

"Don't worry about it Dave and take some!" John grinned.

Dave sighed and placed a few pancakes on his plate then looked at it carefully as his eyebrows furrowed.

"Its blueberry pancakes! I also made Strawberry pancakes too! I wanted to use them while they are fresh since it might be our last day in here." John's voice started to get down at the end.

Dave then saw that the strawberries pancakes were him. The strawberries cut and pieced together to form the shape of his shades John also used some food coloring to make the outlines of his hair, mouth and ears.

Dave took another pancake and it was a blueberry pancake.

The blueberry pancakes were John. The blueberries were put in the shape of John's glasses and John's hair. John used the food coloring to shape out his goofy grin on the pancake.

Dave burst out laughing. The goofy grin matched John's perfectly.

John tilted his head. "You like it? Its an amazing prank isn't it?" He snickered.

Dave turned around and gave John a bro hug. "Not even, Egderp. Its just about as shitty prank as your tastes in movies." He ruffled John's hair.

John pushed away. "No its not! My movie tastes are super great if you ask me." he pouted, and fixed his hair.

Dave sat down and started eating, starting with the blueberry pancake.

"So.. do you at least like the pancakes?" John grabbed a few pancakes from the stack and poured syrup on it.

Dave nodded his head. "Hell yeah, this is about as funny as I Am Legend."

John blinked. "But I Am Legend isn't funny... its really sad."

"Exactly." Dave finished eating the blueberry pancake and started on the strawberry but slower.

John shook his head at the sense of the ironic and silly conversation they are having.

Dave finished the strawberry pancake and grabbed a few more blueberry pancakes and put very little syrup on them, watching the syrup drip down John's pancake face reminded him of John with the batter. Dave gulped and decided not to use anymore syrup, he blushed faintly remembering the apron.

"John?"

"Yeah?"

"When we go meet Rose and Jade, take the fucking apron with you."

"Uh... okay."

* * *

**. . . **

- **Hawk Ashes [HA]** started pestering **Reader [RD]** -

[HA]: hm... don't have much to say other than the fact that I have so much fun typing this chapter up.

[HA]: I am super worried though.

[HA]: still no new reviews.

[HA]: Not that I am super concerned for reviews

[HA]: I just wrote this story for the fun of it. :)

[HA]: just curious on what people think about my story.

[HA]: i can tell some people bookmark my story but not leave a review.. maybe they don't have a FF account?

[HA]: well to those who do I take that as a compliment to my story and I thank you 3

[HA]: hmm.. i wonder...

[HA] If i say "DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW." will people fall for it?

- **Hawk-Ashes [HA]** ceased pestering** Reader [RD]** -


	5. Beta Kids

[TT]: John, Dave are you guys done with breakfast?

[GG]: hey guys!

* * *

John and Dave both looked up from their card game and glanced at the computer.

Dave took the opportunity of John's attention being directed from his stash and peeked over. He slowly slipped all John's diamonds cards from his hand and replaced it with Ace of Hearts without being noticed.

John turned back to Dave right when Dave pulled back. "Hey Dave, I think that's Rose."

"Oh really?" Dave smirked.

John nodded his head and right when he put the cards down he notices the change in his stack.

"Dave." He squinted his blue orbs at the blonde.

"John." Dave gave him a half-innocent grin.

John gave Dave the 'im watching you' gesture and flipped his cards and went over to the computer, Dave followed.

"Oh hey its Rose and Jade!" John exclaimed and he sat down on the computer and started typing.

Dave went over to his backpack and took out the alpha shades and replaced the shades John gave him. He logged onto pesterchum and joined the group chat.

* * *

[TT]: John, Dave are you guys done with breakfast?

[GG]: hey guys! :D

[EB]: good morning rose! morning jade! :B

[TT]: Hey John.

[GG]: john! :)

[TG]: alright cool you guys are safe

[EB]: dave and i were playing some card games

[GG]: oh thats fun! bring some cards so when we all meet we should play some games!

[TT]: Did you two have breakfast?

[TG]: yeah egderp made some pancakes that were pretty good

[EB]: did you guys eat anything yet?

[GG]: OH MY GOSH! Rose has made the best pasta ever! :D

[GG]: i am so excited when we all meet, we should all have some pasta and johns pancakes

[TT]: Speaking of meeting. What should we do about this zombie apocalypse?

[GG]: rose and i were talking about we should meet up in the mall she suspects that there will be a shelter there

[EB]: what kind of shelter?

[TT]: When the apocalypse started, I have seen over the internet that there is this special government organization called CDM.

[TT]: CDM stands for "Civil Disaster Management" From what I had been able to research about this CDM, this group takes survivors and works on a cure to destroy the parasite while sheltering the survivors.

[TG]: i would rather stay with egderp and be free in his house rather than being holed up in a shelter with a bunch of other swine, breathing the same air

[GG]: but dave this group CDM can help us! they even have the army to protect us too!

[TG]: i trust my sword skills more than their gun point

[TT]: I do understand your point Dave. Think about it though, the military can protect us and we don't have to worry about food and shelter and protection.

[TG]: i would rather go hunt down that doc scratch guy's ass and force him to give the antidote.

[EB]: dave thats crazy!

[GG]: we dont know where doc scratch is anyways! D:

[TG]: trust me we have rose

[TG]: we can figure it out i am not trusting my life into the military hands

[TG]: i bet once they see us they will line us up against the wall and shoot us

[TG]: think about it you think they would take in a bunch of 18 year olds with guns?

[GG]: yes because thats what they are supposed to do

[TG]: jade think about it

[TG]: the entire country is going into shit and im pretty damn sure that the entire world too

[TG]: there will be chaos everywhere and there will be no control

[TG]: i think for now at least we should all just stay in the group and avoid military police whatever the hell is out there

[EB]: ...dave you are crazy.

[EB]: hb

[TT]: ?

[GG]: :o

* * *

"What did ya say egderp?" Dave grinned while giving John a noogie on his head.

"I didn't say anything! I typed it!" John struggled to get Dave's strong hands off his temples.

Dave stopped and turned Johns chair around so he can face him, his alpha shades were dark and the other side glowed the pesterlog screen.

"John, I just think you should trust me. Don't hand over your life to the military, hundreds of other people are already doing that." Dave spoke in a serious tone.

"Could you at least let us go check on CDM? If the place don't seem as good as Rose says, we can just go away... on top of that, we do need to meet anyways... and CDM may be the safest choice to meet." John said meekly.

Dave sighed as he combed back his hairs with his fingers and paused for a few moments to think. He withdrew his hand and his golden strands of hair fell back in place.

"Fine."

"Cool!"

John turned around in a flash and started typing, Dave raised an eyebrow.

* * *

[EB]: dave says we can go to the mall!

[GG]: alright cool! while we are at the mall we can get some clothes! and go shopping! for free stuff! :D

[TT]: May I asked what happened over there?

[TG]: nothing happened rose

[TT]: oh.. well okay

[GG]: hehehe :)

[TT]: So there is a CDM center at the Skaia Mall. It is between our houses and its a couple of miles, but you have Dave's skateboard rocket, that won't take alot of time. As for Jade and I...

[GG]: rose when i came in i thought i saw a car

[TT]: I didn't get my license yet...

[GG]: thats alright i can drive! ;D

[EB]: thats perfect then! I know the where skaia mall is! dad and i go there sometimes! where should we meet?

[TT]: Unfortunately there is no wi-fi there so remember where I will tell you to go.

[EB]: okay!

[TT]: Go you know there are 5 sections of the mall right? To the North district of the mall, and there will be two fast-food places. Burger Queen and WcDonalds. In between those is a giant glass door that is big entrance of the North District.

[EB]: okay we wrote it down

[TG]: we will be getting ready and heading over there in 30 minutes

[TT]: Same with Jade and I.

[GG]: be safe guys.

[TG]: you too

* * *

John shut down his computer.

Dave took off his alpha shades.

Rose closed her laptop.

Jade grabbed her dog Bec.

Watch out mutherfucking zombies.

Beta Kids are coming to town.

* * *

. . .

- **Hawk Ashes [HA]** started pestering **Reader [RD]** -

[HA]: yeah. I know. don't start. this chapter was short. I have a reason for that. 1. make it look more epic. if that didn't work for you im sorry ;_;

[HA]: but main reason was I wanted to start off with them heading to the mall c:

[HA]: i hope you got my reference to the troll quadrants in the first part of this chapter.

[HA]: Dave takes John's moirallegiance and replaces it with matespritship. hon hon hon~

[HA]: Speaking of trolls. they will be introduced in the next chapter. Or the chapter after that depends on how this story goes. First up is ******.

[HA]: Now its up to you to guess which troll. ;)

- **Hawk Ashes [HA]** ceased pestering **Reader [RD]** -


	6. Skaia Mall

Dave took his clothes down. They are now dry. He pulled up his jeans. He glanced at John who was putting things away in his backpack.

"You gunna go to the mall in that?" He asked directing the question at John's pajamas.

"Of course not. After I get everything put away, I will eventually change. You already have your things ready." John replied.

Dave noticed John's pogo hammer.

"The fuck is that?" Dave pointed at it.

John held up the Pogo Hammer and grinned proudly. "This is the thing that has kept me alive from that attack yesterday. And will be keeping me alive for the next few weeks."

Dave slipped on his gloves. "Yeah right, that thing looks like some toy 5 year olds play with. You sure that isn't your little "play-toy?"

"No man! Ew! You would think that..."

Dave's eyebrows furrowed. "Though seriously man... how the hell is that going to keep you safe?

John gripped onto his Pogo Hammer. "You will see." He frowned.

Dave pulled his shirt over his head. "Well in case your little plaything decides to break on you, I will be the one to protect you, got it?"

John smiled. "Heh. Thanks Dave."

Dave gave a slight smile in return

John dropped his backpack on the floor next to Dave and walked up to Dave, who is tying up his bandana around his neck.

"Dave?"

"What?"

"Oh... nothing."

"Okay..."

"Dave?"

"What?"

"I wanna see your face."

"Why?"

"Because ever since you came here, you are always wearing your shades. I didn't get to get a good look when I got up because you were sleeping." John said meekly.

Dave stood still for a few seconds. "Uhh. No, my eyes are super weird so..."

John frowned. "I won't think they are weird."

"We can deal with this later egderp, for now why don't we get ready?"

"...okay." John sighed and went back to what he was doing.

Dave felt guilty after what he did, but it wasn't such a big deal right?

Dave put on his shoes and socks, his eyes trailed up to see John taking off his shirt and grabbing his clothes from the closet.

Oh. My. God.

Dave's shades shimmered, looking at the thin waist once again. Thoughts of caressing it and his owns hand exploring the waist... and even more down below.

Dave shook his head. _Oh my god Strider. Stop. _

Dave couldn't help but look up at John's bare back again then a thought randomly popped up in his head.

_This is the last time we will be together alone... _

Dave's clenched his fist and started to blush. What should he do? Take John forcefully now? Or wait?

Dave got up and walked up behind John. "John..."

John turned around, his shirt half put on. "Wha-"

Dave grabbed John and pushed him to a wall where Dave put both hands on the wall next to John's face so he cant escape.

"W-what is it? You okay man? John stammered.

"Egderp..." The blonde spoke, his face blushing red.

John started to blush pink and his blue eyes dilated as Dave's face crept closer, even close up, John couldn't see behind those dark colored shades. Darn.

"John... I..." Dave bit his lip. "I brought some of my pretty sick awesome beats over. So sometime you should listen to it." Dave felt like his head was going to explode.

"Okay that sounds cool. But are you okay man? You look like a tomato." The blush faded away form John's cheeks.

Dave's hands dropped and he turned around and took off his shades and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yeah man I'm fine, just fucking nervous with all this shit we are going to go through soon."

John laughed nervously and resumed pulling his shirt over his head. "Yeah... but we will be able to get through it."

"Hell yeah we are going to get through it." Dave put on his shades then walked over and picked up his backpack and slung it over. He knew John was changing pants behind him and he didn't dare turn around, his friendship and John's backside depended on it.

"I'll be waiting for you downstairs in the living room." Dave walked out the door.

"Okay."

Dammit. John's voice is so adorable.

Dave walked down the stairs and sat down on the couch, his mouth slowly opened as he drew out a long "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuckk."

* * *

"Oh. My. God." Jade's jaw dropped as she gaped at the shiny thing.

"What?" Rose asked.

"What do you mean "What"?" Do you realize what you are staring at here?!" Jade threw up her hands.

Rose tilted her head. "My car?"

"NO!" Jade motioned her hands towards the car. "That is a freaking Ferrari Enzo! Do you have any idea how much those cost?"

"Quite honestly. No. I didn't really go with mom to buy the car because I was busy talking with you guys. Actually, I really didn't want the car. I told her we should wait until I get my license but... she didn't really wanna wait. She just wanted to buy a car. And she knows what color scheme I like. I think this is the first time I actually looked at it." Rose bit her lip.

The Enzo Ferrari looked brand new, it was black with purple liquid droplet as a custom design sealed with a glossy wax, giving it a beautiful shine. The enzo ferrari could hold up to four people.

Jade needed to a double take at the car.

She walked up to Rose and grabbed both her shoulders her green eyes staring deep into Rose's purple eyes.

"Rose... please Rose just stop. My envious heart cannot take any more of such words that pierce like ice through my chest." She groaned.

Rose's eyes widened and her lips shrunk. "Uh.. okay. Anyways... You know how to drive this car right?"

Jade shrugged and let go to sit next to Bec. "I'm pretty sure I can. I bet it will be like driving a boat!" she exclaimed excited.

Rose gave a half smile. "Alright then. Go get your stuff, pack it in. We are going to go." she grinned and held up the keys and pushed the button.

The car beeped a few times before both of the doors of the car opened up revealing four beautiful black comfy seats. The trunk opened up in the back and purple light glowed in the car.

Jade slipped her rifle over her shoulder and picked up her bag of firearms. She put the bag in the trunk along with another bag full off food, she checked to make sure the pasta ingredients were inside.

Jade turned around and looked at Rose. "Rose, don't you have a weapon?" she asked.

Rose frowned. "Do knitting needles count?" she retorted.

"No!" Jade laughed.

Rose bit her lip. "Then I might have an issue. What weapons should I bring?"

Jade's lips tightened as she tried to think. "Uhm.. I don't know... we can figure something out along the way. For now you can bring money. We will definitely need that. In case we get in a situation where we need it. For now, I got another gun for you."

Rose nodded her head. "Understood... not sure if I can be able to use a gun but okay... Ill go get a suitcase full of it." Rose turned around and went back to her house.

Jade's face paled. "uhh.. no not that much I was talking about like spending money... okay.." she muttered, Rose didn't hear her.

Jade put Rose's luggage of clothes and personal belonging inside the trunk. Then motioned for Bec to hop in the back. Bec obeyed.

Rose came back with a suitcase and put in the trunk. Jade went to the back and pulled out a pistol along with a slot to go around the waist. She handed the two to Rose who didn't seem comfortable with it.

"In case we get into a bind." Jade noted.

Rose nodded and took the belt for the slot and put it around her waist and took the pistol and

"Do you know how to shoot a gun?" Jade asked.

"Yes. I was taken to a shooting range a few times. Mom wanted to get me in guns in order to protect myself but after she saw me with knitting needles she didn't bother me much after that." Rose replied.

Jade's mouth spread across her face forming a flat line. "Oh. Well are you comfortable in those clothes?" She pointed to Rose's velvet dress.

Rose nodded her head. "Yeah I am very comfortable in this."

Jade smiled. "Alright. Lets go."

Rose handed the keys to Jade and shut the trunk and closed the door to the car, along with Jade who had a little issue trying to close the unusual door.

Rose pushed a button and the door closed itself. Jade sighed and held up the keys.

"Okay. Use this to turn the ignition... just like a boat.." she silently whispered to herself.

Rose checked the back to make sure Bec was in the car, then turned to Jade.

Jade twisted the key on the car and the car came to life. She jumped and nervously grinned at Rose who just tapped her seat belt.

Jade looked at her own seat belt then pulled it over and found the plug for the seatbelt and she connected the two together then took a deep breath and set the car on "Drive" and put her hands on the wheel.

"Okay... just like a boat." She puffed.

Jade slowly tapped her foot on the accelerator ever so gently...

_**ZOOOOOOOOOMMMM!**_

The enzo teared down the garage at full speed, roaring.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Jade and Rose screamed in unison along with Bec who yelped. The garage door opened just in time for the car to zoom out then shut just in time for no outsiders to go in.

Jade turned around the corner and down the road, hitting any zombies that was in their way. Luckily the car had bulletproof windows and it was tinted on the inside so every zombie the car has hit didn't make a dent.

"Oh my god Jade!" Rose screeched.

Jade couldn't even answer. She was too busy screaming, and using her reflexes to manage to NOT hit a building or go off the road.

The enzo roared down the road a turn was coming up.

"left LEFT LEFT!" Rose screamed.

Jade twisted the wheel to go left.

"Okay.. okay.. now go right after the next two lanes.. oh my god.. watch out for what one... oh dear god you are really close to the side, too fast too fast TOOOO FASST!" Rose was screaming.

* * *

John walked down the stairs with backpack on his pogo hammer tucked in between his backpack and his back, wearing a blue jacket, and dark blue jeans with black sneakers. "Dave?" he called out.

Dave lifted up his head from the couch sofa and looked up at John.

"Lets go." John spoke quietly, looking at the living room.

Dave nodded his head and then got up. He pulled his red bandanna over his face and noticed what John was wearing.

"You aren't going to wear a bandanna? Bugs are going to hit your face when we ride on my skateboard rocket man." His voice was muffled behind the bandanna.

John shrugged.

Dave noticed a dark blue checkered scarf that is hanging on the jacket rack. He took it off and walked up to John and wrapped it around his face then laughed at the sight.

John just stood there not saying anything. Dave noticed something was different about him and he unwrapped the scarf around Johns face and gazed at him behind his shades.

"You alright egderp?" he asked while wrapping the scarf around John once more, but more correctly.

"I'm going to miss this place." John frowned as he closed his eyes and Dave wrapped the scarf around his neck and around his mouth and tucked it in.

"I'ts just that feeling when you are leaving your home.. probably for the last time..." John spoke, his voice muffled.

Dave paused and looked at John. John had on such a dejected expression, it made Dave's heart waver and he encased his arms around John, giving him a warm embrace.

"Yeah man. I felt that way too when I left to come get you." Dave muttered.

"Sorry..." John sighed.

Dave pulled John closer to him. "No. Its alright..."

Dave felt John clutch onto his back and John started to shake. Dave tried to look at John's face to see if he was crying but wasn't able too.

"What... if Dad comes home and I'm not there?" John's voice started to crack.

Dave bit his lip, remembering Bro.

"You Dad will be alright and so will your Bro. You guys are family so eventually your Dad will be able to find you. Same with my Bro too." said Dave.

John nodded his head and wiped away a tear before letting Dave let go of him. Dave turned around and picked up his skateboard and switched it onto life.

The skateboard went in flame and it hovered on the floor. John's face brightened up immediately.

"Dude! Dave that's is so cool!" John exclaimed.

"Yeah, well wait till you see what I can do when we ride it." Dave grinned, pleased that his friend was impressed by his skateboard.

He leaned over to John to be face to face with him, one hand on John's shoulder.

"I will go first, then get on the skateboard and gather whatever zombies that is out there to follow me, you go out second and lock the door then I will come around and pick you up." He whispered.

John nodded and took out his keys.

Dave turned around and placed his hand on the door handle, and slowly turned. After that, he whipped the door open and sprinted outside past a few zombies who were just getting aware of his presence. Dave ran out into the street and dropped the skateboard in front of him and got on it, he turned around and went in circle, drawing the zombies attention towards him, like little sheep.

John slowly stepped out and looked around, he turned around and closed the door. He took out his keys and put it in the lock and twisted it. John felt a hand grab his shoulder and he turned around to find himself once again face to face with a zombie.

This zombie was a little girl and her ankle was broken so she wasn't able to follow after Dave, who was busy flying around the street, making whistling noises to call dogs, at the zombie horde chasing him.

John quickly took the key out the locked door and kicked the zombie girl off of him and backed away. He knew this girl. This girl was the daughter of the couple who attacked him and Dave. The one who they _killed. _

John felt a sudden rush of guilt and had to snap out of it, for the zombie girl was staggering back to him. He was just about to take out his pogo hammer to finish the job until something hit the girl, and her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell face first on the ground, revealing a knife on the back of her head, and Dave flying straight to John.

John didn't even get a chance to react and Dave swooped him up in his arms, along with grabbing the knife he just tomahawked into the back of the girl's head.

Dave flew away at full speed, ignoring the horde behind him as the group started to get smaller and smaller, and dodging every zombie that was in their path, carrying John over his shoulder in his left arm and holding the small knife in the other.

"D-Dave. You can put me down now." said John.

"You are so light Egderp." Dave chuckled and set John down in front of him, so he don't fall off the board.

"I'm pretty sure its just you, who is all strong and you kinda have muscular arms." John replied as he steadied himself in front of Dave facing forward.

Dave turned his alpha shades onto Strife Mode, and it detected zombies from afar and Dave's location.

"Alright Egderp, tell me which direction to go." Dave commanded.

John adjusted his glasses and thought back on his mental map what route Dad used to take in the ride over to Skaia mall.

"Okay... uhh left, right, right, left, down, down, left..."

* * *

Eventually it took some time, but Dave and John made it to he North District of Skaia mall. Alpha shades detected that there were around 20 zombies outside the mall entrance where Rose and Jade expected to meet. Dave jolted at the sight of red boxes and in reflex, he put his hand on John's shoulder.

"Whats wrong Dave?" John looked up at the blonde.

Dave's lips closed as he took a deep breath. "Alpha shades are detecting around 20 fucking zombies at the entrance of the mall where we are supposed to meet Rose."

They were coming up around the corner and now John was able to see the zombies.

John gulped. "Uh okay. That's no problem. We got this ten for you ten for me."

Dave nodded his head and gaped at the zombies, who were starting to hear, see and smell their presence. Some screeched and some moaned and they all eventually started going towards the skateboard rocket.

John turned his head and his eyes went wide. "Dave!" he screamed.

Dave was so focused on the horde and thinking about what to do, he wasn't looking ahead of himself and the skateboard hardly bumped into a car in the parking lot, causing John to fall off the skateboard.

"JOHN!" Dave called out.

John fell harshly onto the ground and rolled and was still. The horde was only a few feet away form him and they were approaching fast.

Dave tried turning around the skateboard to get John the the bump caused the skateboard to dysfunction and the skateboard didn't operate correctly, it coughed and shook unsteadily as it tried for auto-repair. If Dave hadn't turn around, the skateboard would have been dented and probably broken. It bumped into the car pretty hard. But that isn't what is on Dave's mind right now.

"JOHN! OH GOD! NO!" Dave screamed and he decided to abandon the skateboard as he got of it, sprinting towards John as the horde began to surround the boy, who was only beginning to stir.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Dave withdrew his sword and aimed the for zombie in front of him.

A huge force was raised in the middle of the horde, it _swung_, and _slammed_ into the zombie Dave aimed for, right on the waist. Dave's eyes widened behind the shades as the zombie was sent flying several feet away. That powerful force was enough to slice the zombie's body in half.

The force was a goofy looking pogo hammer, and the one holding that powerful force was John Egbert. His blue eyes dazed behind his glasses in ferocity. He clutched the Pogo Hammer tightly in his hands.

Then sensing the breath coming form the zombie behind him, in lighting speed, swifter and faster than wind, John spun around and swung his hammer upright on the zombie's chin with that same strength so hard, the zombies head was bent back awkwardly, its jaw broken and it fell on its knees and slumped over on the ground.

At first in the moment, Dave was frightened. He was frightened of the sudden change of his best friend, at the same time his heart was pounding and he was amazed at the strength he didn't know his friend was hiding. Even though he knew John for many years and even when it was over the internet, he wanted to see more of who John is, he wanted to see what else John is hiding. He wanted to be closer to John.

"Dave? DAVE!"

Dave was snapped back to his senses and he looked back at John who was facing him, his eyes full of worry, wondering why his best friend is so still and frozen.

Dave saw a zombie come up form behind John. Dave swung his swung his sword in a circle before rushing into the center of the horde and decapitating the zombie behind John. Then went back to back with John.

"John, stay close to me." Dave said.

John nodded his head and grinned. "I feel all hyper and giddy all of a sudden." he said.

"That's called feeling adrenaline egderp. I'm feeling it too." Dave smiled.

Then the two went to work.

Alpha shades targeted the 10 zombies in front of Dave. Red squares enveloping their heads and small bar on the side of the alpha shades made measurements. It targeted the weakness points of each zombie.

Dave took a step forward to slash the zombie in front of him on the chest while kicking it back, knocking back the zombies behind it, then turning to the side to decapitate the zombie's head to this right. Dave went to his right, the zombie was too close to him he punched the zombie in the face to get him to back up before he sliced the zombie's guts.

Meanwhile keeping one of his sense on John, who stepped to the side to let the zombie swipe at empty air, before kneeing the zombie and swinging his hammer to smash the zombie's skull in on the ground, then brought his hammer upleft to hit another of the zombie, the force caused John to spin around in a full circle.

John quickly regained his stance immediately and jabbed a zombie in the stomach, at the base of the pogo hammer, before swinging his hammer to hit the zombie on the waist, sending it flying like the other zombie from before.

They kept at this and the commotion caused even more zombies to wander over from the other parking lots. Dave and John paused for a moment to regain their breath.

"Oh my god.. Dave, I don't think this is going to end.." John panted.

Dave nodded his head and tapped John on the arm, his eyes on the horde. "Lets run inside the mall, at least we wont have to fight that."

The two started running to the entrance of the mall and Dave opened the mall door.

" When is Rose and Jade getting here? It feels like its been a hour..." John wiped sweat off his forehead.

As if his call had been answered, a sudden roar could be heard down the street that was so loud, the zombie to pause.

Along with Dave and John stopping in front of the mall door as they both turned their eyes to the direction of where the roar was coming from.

That roar was coming from a certain purple and black enzo ferrari and the shrieks coming from inside it was drowned out by the noise of the engine.

Dave eyebrow's furrowed."What the fuck..." he muttered.

The car screeched as it tear down the parking lot, straight at John and Dave!

"Oh shit- JOHN MOVE!" Dave screamed as he tackled John to the ground, just in time out the way of the ferrari that crashed right through the glass window and went all the way in the mall where it stopped in the center lobby.

John's blue orbs were shaking as he clutched onto Dave, his glasses half knocked off, he was silently whimpering.

"You alright Egderp?" Dave groaned.

John clutched Dave's backpack and his breathing was uneven.

Dave bit his lip and he put both palms on the floor and lifted himself up, causing John to let go and his arms fell to his side.

Dave looked at John's startled expression. "Heh, Egderp your face looks funny."he said with a smirk.

John gulped, from the angle of the sunlight shining through Dave's shades, he could almost see his eyes he kept searching not knowing that his face was getting closer...

He now realized how close his face was to Dave's and he blushed.

Dave also noticed this and he was locked down by John's blue eyes, clear blue sky lit up behind night black hair. _God John is so adorable when he blushes... _Dave silently thought, he eventually found himself staring at John's lips. _If I were to kiss him now.. would I be his first kiss?_ he pondered.

John's eyes dilated, not sure what Dave is doing. Dave leaned in, their lips were just barley touching until the two heard screaming coming from inside the mall.

Dave looked up at the commotion coming from inside the mall. He looked back down at John, who was looking inside the mall.

"Rose?" John called out.

Then to Dave's surprise John slipped out from under him. Just like _air_.

Dave clenched his teeth and his hands balled into fists. He got up and followed after John in the mall lobby.

* * *

- **Hawk Ashes [HA]** started pestering **Reader [RD]** -

[HA]: yeah i know. this chapter was horrible. i know Dave seems a little lame right now but don't worry his character will develop. along with everyone else's.

[HA]: now i know i told you that the trolls are coming up soon. and i am giving you 100% guarantee the first troll will be introduced to the next chapter.

[HA]: john is so oblivious to dave's broro (bro romance) to him... and i freaking love it.

- **Hawk Ashes [HA]** ceased pestering **Reader [RD]** -


	7. Inside Skaia Mall

Rose was the first to get out of the car, and Bec hopped out. Rose's leg wobbled as she got out and she placed a hand on her forehead as if she had a headache.

"Rose?" John called and he spread his arms out, ready to catch Rose if Rose was going to faint.

But Rose placed on arm on the side of the car and she took deep breaths, she was dizzy.

"Well, that was an entrance." Dave whistled as he sheathed his sword and his eyes glances from Rose to Jade who was climbing out the car.

John ran over to the over side of the car and opened the door and looked at Jade, whose body was stiff her eyes staring straight ahead.

"Hey, you alright?!" John asked, worried.

Jade blinked a couple of times and she loosened her tight grip on the driving wheel she turned her head stiffly at John.

"H-huh?" she stuttered as her strength finally came back to her she jumped out the car and embraced John.

"Oh my gosh! I was so scared" she exclaimed, trembling in John's arms.

Rose presses her finger tips on her temple and rubbed them and her breathing steadied.

Dave looked at Rose. "You alright?" he asked.

Rose took her fingers off her temples and looked at Dave and grinned. "Yes, thank you John."

Dave raised and eyebrow and John laughed.

"Rose, I'm John!" John pointed to himself.

"And I'm Dave Strider." Dave pointed to himself with a smirk.

Rose nodded her head. "I apologize... Well maybe you guys can already figure it out but I'm Rose and that's Jade." Rose adjusted her headband. "Speaking of you Jade.." she growled and stomped over to Jade and took her off John and shook her.

"I thought you could drive a car?! I didn't expect your driving skills to be this atrocious! This performance is displeasing!" Rose complained.

Jade showed her braces with a nervous smile. "Er... I thought that driving would be just like driving a boat... I'm sorry Rose." Jade's voice got quiet.

"Well good thing you didn't do much damage.. though you did use up almost all the gas... You are fortunate it ran out when we got here..." Rose sighed.

She let go of Jade and walked over to the side of the car to inspect it, Dave looked at the car and his eyes went wide.

"Is this a fucking Enzo Ferrari?!"

"Whoa!" said John, who went over to look at the car.

Rose grinned, a little pleased that her friends are impressed with her car. "Yes." she replied.

She stood up with a huff. "Okay. There isn't much damage only a little dent. And of course blood from all over the zombies you just ran over... and you almost ran over John..." she squinted her eyes at Jade, who shuddered.

"Sorry John..." Jade whimpered.

"Nah its alright, Dave saved me!" John grinned.

Dave scratched the back of his neck, a little embarrassed thinking about what happened back then. Didn't John feel uncomfortable by what he was about to do? Or John still had no idea that Dave was about to kiss him?

Jade took her bag of fire arms out the car and opened the bag.

"Do you guys own a fucking gun factory?" Dave whistled looking at all the loot.

Jade gave a toothy grin. "Oh no, these are all mine. I figured you guys don't have guns and I have plenty of ammo. Plus it would be tiring to carry all these around, you guys can take whatever you want from here. I have plenty of Pistols... Magnum and M1911s..."

Dave squatted down and picked up two pistols. "I'll take M1911s . I only got knives on me and Egderp over here only has a hammer... but its some pretty frightening hammer... anywho- you want a gun egderp?" he turned around to look at John.

John gulped. "I don't know... I don't know how to shoot a gun..."

Dave grinned. He expected that answer. "Oh that's alright man I can teach you." he said.

He picked up a M1911 and put it in the palm of John's hand. "But not right now, for now, just keep that with you in case we get into some fucked up situation that required you to use this, instead of your frightening hammer."

John nodded and smiled, glad that Dave acknowledged the strength of his hammer.

Rose looked at both John and Dave and she smiled, theories popping up in her head, then her attention was directed to Jade who held up a magnum.

"Here. You should equip yourself. You still don't have a weapon." she said.

Rose bit her lip. "I can just use these." she took out knitting needles from her small messenger bag, designed to keep her knitting tools in there along with yarn.

Jade laughed. "Don't be silly. John already has a weird looking weapon, here at least take another magnum so you can dual wield."

Rose took the other magnum and put it on the other side of the slot on the belt, she now has two magnum pistols.

Jade handed a slot for john that goes around his thigh for his pistol. John had a little bit of trouble figuring out how to tie the thing around his thigh. Refusing Dave's offer to help, he eventually got it.

Jade handed a belt for Dave to put his double M1911s and put a slot around her thigh for her Magnum pistol.

Jade had eight grenades in the firearms, she gave everyone two grenades. She wanted to empty out the bag so she took out the silenced submachine gun and slung it around her shoulder on her back along with a autoshot gun. Rose asked if it was okay for her to be carrying so many guns and Jade said it was alright, while asking Rose to hold the last gun, a AK-47. Rose put the strap around her shoulder.

It took some time but now everyone was well equipped.

"Alright Rose will lead us the way to the shelter." Jade grinned and put back the now empty messenger bag and put on her backpack full of ammo and a few water bottles.

John and Dave turned their heads to Rose.

"Okay. Even though this place seems quite inaudible, that's probably how its supposed to be. I found out where the place is its at the other side of this mall and we have to pass by the food court so we can grab some food there too." Rose instructed.

"Oh oh! Just to let you guys know, we brought some of the pasta so we can have that for dinner!" said Jade, enthusiastically.

John gave a happy smile. "Oh cool! I'm looking forward to it!"

Dave pushed up his shades. "Rose, can egderp and I put our stuff in your car? All we got in our backpacks is just clothes and other things, and I don't think we will need them on our trip We can always come back for them." he asked.

Rose pushed a button and the trunk opened. John and Dave took off their backpacks and put it in the trunk, John now didn't have a place for put away his hammer but he was alright with carrying it around.

Rose closed the trunk and locked the car.

"Alright. Lets go."

* * *

"Oh my fucking god John could at least try to keep up with us?!" Dave shouted while alpha shades pointed out an x on the zombies neck and Dave responded by decapitating the zombie's head black infected blood spraying everywhere but on him. He didn't even need to look back to know John was falling behind, the panting coming from the dork was loud enough and secretly, it was music to Dave's ears.

The kids were running. Fast. They set off the alarm in one of the stores in the electronics sector by infra-red sensor. Now they have according to the alpha shades, 60 zombies chasing after the group.

Rose kept shooting ahead, aiming at every zombie in a spray-like fashion most of her shots missing but when it hit, it hits so good the the zombies ahead just fall.

Dave was slicing any of the zombies that Rose missed with his sword, jumping the air and driving the katana through their chest and turning to slice their body all in a quick move, his feet touching the ground before going off in another sprint, alpha shades giving him the next target that was coming up.

Jade was running backwards not having the time to reload with her rifle, she used the auto shotgun a gun a gun more suited for this situation, she conserved his ammo by only shooting any of the fast running zombies catching up to the group, preferably John.

While John is trying to catch up to the group only a few feet behind, running like a silly dork, his head aching at the noise of the loud alarm form the store and grasping at the air.

"S-shut up D-Dave.. I don't.. exercise.. alot... like... y-" John gasped desperately trying to keep up with the group. In the back of his mind he wished Dave could just pick him up and carry him like before on the skateboard rocket so he won't have to run.

The screaming and roaring could be heard coming from the horde and John was the closest to them. John squeaked as he used his strength to pick up his speed and tried his best not to flinch and just faint at the fact that Jade is shooting just inches away from his head at the zombies that were coming up from behind him. He would also hear the blood being spilled and every time he looked at a wall, it would be painted in black blood.

John felt like his lungs were about to explode, until he heard Rose.

She instructed. "I see the sign to the food court!We can go through this corridor! There are two iron doors, we can close them to shut this horde out! Once we run in the corridor, shut the door behind you!"

"WHOO HOO! COOL!" Jade chirped.

Dave smiled. "Good Job Ros-"

A figure in white blurred as it flashed past Jade and Dave. Dave's eyes widened as well as Jade's Dave turned his head back. No John. Dave whipped his head back in front of him to see John bolting for the corridor fast and swift as if he were wind, he already passed by Rose and was inside the corridor, turning around to encourage his friends to hurry up.

"What the flying fuck..." Dave's eyebrows furrowed and his jaw slightly dropped.

Jade shifted back and turned around, running alongside Dave, laughing at the sudden speed of their dorky friend.

Dave shook his head and smiled, Rose got in the corridor.

"Come get in! get in!" John urged.

Dave and Jade came dashing in and Rose and John quickly closed the door behind them, right in time the the horde to collide in the door, knocking the two back. John was knocked off his feet and Rose was jolted back but regained her posture and pushed back, quickly supported by both Dave and Jade. John got up quickly and also helped.

Eventually they closed the door and locked it, the horde outside clawing and screeching at the door. The four stood there for a moment, Dave leaned against the wall, Rose bent over to get her breath back and Jade sat down and John laid all over the floor.

After a couple of minutes, chucking could be heard from Jade. Then Dave, then Rose and John. Everyone was laughing being glad that they were alive ontop of that, Johns wild last minute dash to the corridor.

"Whoo... shit." Dave adjusted his shades.

Soon the laughter died down and all was quiet.

Rose was the first to speak. "Alright shall we move on?" she asked.

The rest nodded their heads.

"Alpha shades aren't detecting any zombies so I actually think we are pretty fucking clear." Dave grinned.

Jade stood up and Rose straightened herself out, only one who still seemed exhausted was John.

"You already so exhausted from that short little stunt you pulled last minute there with the running Egderp?" Dave asked, holding his hand out.

John took it and he was helped up, right when he stood up John suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"Dave?" he called out.

Dave started waling down the corridor, followed after Rose and Jade.

"Sup?"

"I have to pee."

Everyone and everything went silent. John was a little embarrassed having to have to say that out loud.

Dave blushed a little hearing that and he tried to hide it. Rose and Jade giggled.

"Come to think of it, I have to go too." Jade admitted.

"I think there is a restroom up ahead, there should be one in he food court. We are almost there!" Rose pointed out.

John started to walk faster but Dave grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back.

"Nope. No going alone. Told you to stay close to me." he said.

John squirmed in his arms. "B-but I gotta.."

"Yeah I know. I think we all gotta go. Just calm the fuck down kay?" Dave restrained a smile and he literally forced the blush back down.

He heard John sigh. "Okay."

Rose and Jade was watching them form the back, Rose giving Jade a grin and Jade returning the gaze with a excited sparkle in her eyes. They both were thinking the same thing.

_Dave is in love with John._

* * *

The group finally came across the bathroom right at the food court. Rose and Jade went first and Dave and John had to wait outside to make sure nothing came.

Even though the coast was pretty clear and John kept reminding Dave that, but Dave loved the adorableness of John being squirmy and uncomfortable, sitting on the table, his face pink, he was literally doing the "shit, i gotta piss" dance and it was fucking adorable. He just had to enjoy it for a little more, which is why he volunteered the girls go first.

Rose and Jade came out the girls bathroom, hands washed, feeling clean and refreshed. When John saw them, he grabbed Dave by the arm and dashed into the bathroom with huge urgency.

Jade and Rose laughed, amused by John and the coolness of Dave. They sat down on a table in the food court, the sunlight shining through the sun windows and the place was quiet. It felt peaceful, but not safe.

"So what do you think of John, Rose?" Jade asked reloading her auto shotgun.

"I think he is cute." Rose replied with a grin.

"Oh! Me too! I didn't expect him to be this cute, and I didn't expect Dave to be so hot!" Jade exclaimed.

"Yes, Dave is quite attractive." Rose agreed.

"Oh my gosh, if we were in a school Dave would so be the cool popular guy surrounded by girls in love with him and everything, and John would be the adorable nerd that people go to for help and maybe have a little crush on." Jade giggled.

Rose gave a sly smile. "Actually..." she leaned over to whisper in Jade's ear. "I think Dave might be in love with John."

Jade gasped and nodded her head in agreement. "Oh my gosh yes! I knew I wasn't the only one who saw that! Those two would make such a good couple!"

**bang. **

A banging noise could he heard form the corridor. It sounded like a iron door breaking. Jade and Rose exchanged startled glances.

**BANG.**

Rose and Jade hopped off the table and took out their weapons, eyes on the corridor where they came from.

**BANG! *CRASH* **

The loud noise made them both jump and Jade loaded her auto shotgun and aimed at the corridor.

A few seconds later some tapping noise could be heard as it sounded like someone running down the corridor.

"Who?" Rose whispered. Then all of a sudden a figure in black ran out into the food court, startling Rose and Jade, who shot in the air but missed the target.

The figure in black ducked down, startled at the shot. "WHAT THE DIRTSCRAPING FUCK?!" it screamed and looked back up at the two girls.

Jade and Rose stood there as their eyes looked at the figure up and down it's black hair with corn candy colored horns on its head, its red pupil eyes, its gray colored skin, its sharp teeth, holding two sickles, painted with black blood from the zombies.

* * *

- **Hawk Ashes [HA]** started pestering **Reader [RD]** -

[HA]: im pretty sure you can guess who this "figure" is.

[HA]: "known for his/her satanic cursing." is a hint for those who still dont get it

[HA]: even though i gave you a pretty good detail of who it is

[HA]: well anywho, gave you your introduction. there is it :)

[HA]:okay now gunna go work on the next chapter.

[HA]: wow. i just realized how much i have typed up.

[HA]: oh my god. you must be some real hard core reader to be able to read all this

[HA]: not even half of the story is finished yet in my plans

[HA]: feel free to use your imagination to think about what Dave and John are talking about... or doing in the bathroom ;)

[HA]: good job for keeping up with all this *gives 5 stars*

- **Hawk Ashes [HA]** ceased pestering **Reader [RD]** -


	8. Smoothies

"What..." Rose started.

The figure scratched his head and paused, its red pupil eyes examining the two girls and comparing them to those black blooded things he had just seen and fought. No they seem to be different form those things he had just killed earlier, yet they seem so similar. Then the next few sentences that it understood had startled it.

"What the heck are you?!" Jade finished for Rose, pointing her gun at the creature, threatening to shoot and this time she wouldn't miss.

The creature clenched onto his sickles and flipped them off with both his fingers.

"Well what do you think? Stupid whatever the hell you fucking are." It growled, its eyes glanced at the hole Jade made in the wall, that missed it.

"Are you an alien?" Jade asked.

the figure's arms dropped. "Well duh. Do you see any fucking trolls with such weird ass colored skin like yours? Especially those weird things out where that look like you... but a lot fucking worse. What kind of over sized fucked up rock is this?" the arms dropped to the trolls side and he looked around the food court.

The troll lifted up a sickle and turned around back to Jade and it pointed at her. "AND WOULD YOU STOP POINTING THAT FUCKING THING AT ME?! GOG! DID YOU NOT FUCKING SEE WHAT THAT SHIT HAD ALMOST DONE TO ME." he motioned to the hole in the wall.

Jade was about to say something but Rose gently put her fingers on the gun and lowered it. Jade looked at Rose questioningly and Rose gave her a re-assured grin in return. Jade lowered her gun.

"THANK YOU FUCKASS." the troll growled and it tucked it sickles in the loop of its jeans where it stayed at its side.

Jade frowned. She didn't like the attitude of this troll. Rose gulped and she cleared her throat, she saw that the troll is able to speak their language and she is going to try to attempt to communicate with it.

Meanwhile Jade is shaking her head thinking _there is a also a alien invasion right now... that's just perfect timing._

"Uh can you please tell us everything about you?" Rose requested.

The troll turned around and groaned. "UGH. HELL NO. I don't fucking feel like going over all the entire fucking troll culture of quadrants, the entire gogdamn hemospectrum, and..."

Rose shook her head. "No I mean can you please explain to us who you are, what you are and what you are doing here?" she corrected.

The troll blinked a few times before groaning again, he walked over and kicked up a chair and sat down.

"Listen here, I'm only going to say this once. I'm Karkat Vantas. That's my fucking name. And I am a troll. Got that? " He growled.

Rose and Jade sat down on the table in front of Karkat, both intrigued about this troll's information.

"So why are you here Karkat?" said Rose.

Karkat's eyes went wide for a moment, as if he had just remembered something. "OH! FUCK! I FORGOT. SHIT!." He got off the chair and walked up to Jade and Rose and bent over to be in eye level with them.

"Have you guys seen a no-face eggshit named Doc Scratch?" he asked with a serious tone. "We are looking for him and from what I have heard... and seen." he looked at his black blood stained sickle. "He is somewhere on this planet. He looks like an egg wearing a suit."

Rose and Jade exchanged worried glances. Oh shit. Just when this situation gets real serious, its about to get even more worse when it involves an alien race. This isn't looking good. Just who the hell is Doc Scratch?

Rose bit the nail of her thumb as she crossed her arms, her brain searching for theories and answers and plans.

She put her hand down and looked back up at Karkat. "We are looking for Doc Scratch too, Karkat. He is the cause of this illness we have in our planet. Those things that attacked you, those things are called zombies. They used to be us. Humans. But Doc Scratch and his group has created a parasite that was supposed to be a cure for one of a disease. But im guessing this was a plan to sabotage earth. It makes more sense now learning that he probably isn't human."

Karkat raised an eyebrow. "You brainless humans just figured that out now? Gog... Doc Scratch has also caused some issues in our planet, which is why there are twelve of us around here searching for him and his fucking group. That "parasite" that is turning your people into fucked up zombies... that parasite was developed at our planet, he came by and fucked around with some of us and now we are here, we are going to find him. And we are going to kill him."

"SURPRISE!" John burst out of the restroom, holding a water gun and sprayed everywhere.

"WHAT THE BITCHING BATSHIT SHITTERTY?!" Karkat flung his arms around, getting drenched in water.

Rose and Jade let out a started yell, but when they saw that it was water, they started giggling.

When all the water and mist was let out and the water gun now empty, revealing a very angry troll. John's face turned horrified and he dropped the water gun and backed away, letting out a startled yell. Karkat roared in response, pissed off.

Then the entire food court went silent. Karkat's red eyes refused to tear from John's blue ones. John backed up onto Dave and Dave looked down at John, then towards Karkat. His facial expression suddenly turning serious as his hand twitched to his sword.

Rose was the first to break the silence. "Uhm guys, this is Karkat Vantas. He is a troll, an alien race from the planet..."

"Alternia." Karkat growled, not taking his eyes off John, who stood next to Dave.

"Hey, Karkat. I'm John Egbert, this is Dave Strider, that's Rose Lalonde and she is Jade Harley." John introduced the group.

Karkat glared at John. "Well nice to fucking meet you, you vomit-inducing shitfuck. It would be nice to hear an apology from you when you fucking drenched me with whatever your plane's sickening fluids."

John flinched, hearing Karkat's swears. Everyone else felt it, John hasn't made a good first impression on Karkat.

John gulped and he felt bad. "I'm sorry Karkat."

Dave pushed up his shades and crossed his arms. "How did you get through here? we just locked out a whole horde of zombies outside."

Karkat blinked as he finally took his angry eyes off John and glared at the blonde with hidden eyes. "Well, obviously, I can fight." he tapped his sickles.

"And those things were so busy scratching at the fucking door that they were easy to kill." he said.

Jade got off the table. "Are you going to come with us Karkat?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure but keep that whimsical sick goofy douche-sack away from me." he retorted, referring to John.

Dave crossed his arms. "Chill man, he has a name and its John." his eyebrows furrowed.

Karkat turned his glare from John to Dave, glowering at Dave. A silent and invisible red flames going on between them, they both can already tell they aren't going to like each other.

Rose could already sense that with Karkat's temper and Dave's protection over John, this could turn into a fight.

"Are we ready to go?" Rose motioned the other side of the food court, a door leading to the other side of the mall.

"Wait!" John called out, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Do you guys have any idea how expensive Gamba Juice is?" he exclaimed, pointing at the smoothie shop.

Jade's eyes brightened at the sight. "Oh my gosh! Yeah! Im a little thirsty... and hungry! Lets go John!" she grabbed John and the two ran to the shop like little kids running to a candy store.

Dave smirked and followed after John, along with Rose and Karkat, sighing at the sight of these humans he now calls "companions", followed the group.

Gamba Juice is colorful. Like Fruity stones cereal colorful. It looked like a whimsical Milly Monka's Candy Factory. Fruit wallpaper, coloful seats and tables and fans. The power in the place is still on, hopefully the sherbet and frozen yogurt didn't melt. Ontop of that, there seems to be no zombies inside the place.

John hopped over the counter and raced to the back kitchen where all the food is, Jade followed, both with grins on their faces.

Rose, Dave and Karkat arrived through the door. They looked around, they didn't see John or Jade.

"Egderp?"

John appeared behind the counter, wearing a black apron with with a matching hat with the logo "Gamba Juice".

"Egderp? Why who is this Egderp you speak of? My name is" John checked the name tag. "Adorabelle." "I am Adorabelle. The legendary great Gamba Juice mixer." he spoke with a farm girl imitation.

Karkat, Rose and Dave all raised an eyebrow.

"The fuck kind of name is that?!" Karkat exclaimed.

"...right. and I am the great Cassiopeia." Dave laughed.

Rose didn't say anything, she just played along with it. She sat down at the bar on the counter and crossed her legs, grinning at John's silliness.  
"Well then Miss Adorabelle, mind if you make a raspberry gamba for me?"

Adorabelle flashed an adorable grin and his eyes sparkled. He was glad someone played along.

"Why certainly mam! Imma go to the back and search up the best most freshest raspberries this store has!" He tipped his hat and turned to walk to the back.

Karkat gave a incredulous look as he stood there, judging the humans. He grumbled and yanked a chair and sat down next to Rose on the high chair, putting both elbows down on the bar, staring at John.

Dave pushed up his shades as the apron immediately reminded him of the apron situation this morning. In the back of his mind, he hopes he remembered to grab it before they left. It would be his guilty pleasure to see John wearing such a cute apron again.

He smiled, rethinking about the image of John. Standing there in the kitchen... with a mutherfucking cute, frilly, apron-

The loud roar coming from the blending machine startled Dave as he was snapped back to reality. Adorabelle was blending in the smoothie for Rose and he shut in the cover to shut in the noise.

Jade came out from the back also wearing the Gamba Juice uniform, she grinned, holding a basket of washed fruits, plopping them into the blender.

Sherbet, strawberries, mangoes, bananas, oranges...

Adorabelle turned to Karkat. "Something you would like sir?" he asked in his girly farm girl voice.

Karkat sat back up and crossed his arms. "Fuck no. That shit looks sickening. What the hell is that anyway?"

Adorabelle gasped and the blender stopped, finished. Adorabelle turned his attention away from Karkat, grabbed a cup and filled it up to the line with the raspberry smoothie. He took a straw, put the cap on it and handed it to Rose, who thanked him and took a sip.

"This is really good John!" she exclaimed.

John gave a sheepishly grin. "Hahah. Thanks Rose." he answered in his usual tone.

Then Adorabelle glanced at Karkat. Who was still glaring at him, waiting for him to explain what that gasp was for.

Adorabelle turned away and took a few fruits with a "hmp". He plopped the friuts in the blending machine.

Vanilla Ice cream, mangoes, strawberries, ice

John slammed the smoothie in front of Karkat. "Drink it."

Karkat glared at John. "HELL NO."

"Please Karkat?" "Try the smoothie. Its delicious I guarantee you! Please, Pleaaasse?" John pleaded, his blue orbs dilated and his face got closer to Karkat's

Karkat was taken aback from John's eyes. He had always thought John was butt-ugly like all the other oddly pink-skinned things he had just met but for some reason with John... he seemed really attractive in a rather ugly way.

Dave stepped in and forced Karkat's head back. Karkat threw his arms up and flailed them around, screaming "WHAT IN THE WHIMSICAL FRUIT CAKE-"

"Oh, Shut up Kitkat."

Dave grabbed the smoothie, opened the lid and jammed the smoothie in Karkat's mouth.

"BLUBLUBLUBLBUBBBKJFJDSK." Karkat gurgled and the smoothie ran down his throat and he was forced to swallow.

John took a few step's back, his eyes expanded before they twinkle and he laughed.

Dave put the now empty cup back on the counter and returned to his seat. While Karkat was gulping down the last bit.

Once Karkat was able to regain his breath, he used it at the blonde.

"THE WHIMSICAL FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU STRIDER. YOU ALMOST FUCKING CHOCKED ME YOU FUCKED UP DOUCHE SACK. FUCK. YOU.-" he threw up both the middle fingers at Dave, then his hands whipped to his temples and he screeched.

"WHAT THE SHIT DID YOU DO TO ME STRIDER, MY THINK PAN IS FUCKING FREEZING! SHIT I'M GOING TO DIE!"

Dave laughed and so did Rose and John and Jade.

"Karkat, that's called a brain freeze, you get that when you drink too much cold drinks at once." Jade giggled.

Karkat's face started to get hot with rage. He was just about to launch his fists at Dave when John spoke.

"So was the smoothie good Karkat?" he asked.

"WELL GEE I DONT FUCKING KNOW SINCE MR. SHADES OVER THERE SHOVED THE ENTIRE CUP DOWN MY THROAT. THANKS FOR THE CONCERN FOR MY LIFE. YOU FUCKASS." Karkat growled.

Then after a few seconds later, Karkat felt the sweet taste of the smoothie in his tongue. His eyes went wide and he licked around more. He glanced at John, who was smiling at him. Karkat looked away, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Hey fuckass." he said, not looking at John.

John pointed at himself. "Me?"

"Who else fuckass?"

"Oh... uhm.."

"That smoother... whatever you humans call it... its... okay.."

"You mean you like it?!"

"SHUT UP AND MAKE ME ANOTHER ONE, fuckass..."

John jumped in joy, he had started getting used to Karkat's insults and felt that maybe the troll isnt so bad after all.

"Actually, shouldn't we be going now?" Dave interjected.

Karkat glared at Dave.

Rose finished her smoothie and set the cup down. "Yes, we should be going."

Jade threw her empty cup away. "Yeah, lets go." She tied off the apron and hat and put it down on the counter.

Karkat frowned, and John couldn't help but feel a little bad since his alien friend had just started to try something new.

"Don't worry Karkat, we can still make a smoothie someday." he said cheerfully, taking off his own hat and apron.

"Yeah, well whatever. I think we do need to go anyway." Karkat retorted. "Come on. fuckass, hurry up."

* * *

The group walked through the dark mall, it still quiet. Showing no signs of life. Karkat held out his sickles, straying in the back along with John. He glared at John.

"Where the fuck is your weapon?" he asked.

John took out his hammer. "This is it."

"...Are you fucking kidding me."

"No..."

"That is a fucking fatuous hammer..."

"You know, Dave used to think the same thing. But not anymore right Dave?"

Dave was in the front of the two, watching Rose who was leading the way, walking alongside Jade. He just shrugged in response, his mind was on something else.

John pouted and held his hammer tightly and tried to ignore Karkat's smirk.

"Whatever fuckass. You seem so innocuous, I don't fucking expect you to be able to fight."

John sighed and figured he is going to have to show these people what his hammer could do since telling them isn't going to work. Dave already saw how dangerous his hammer is.

"So what are we going to do with Karkat when we reach the shelter?" Jade asked, holding onto her gun.

"I think that question is negligible now Jade..." Rose said with a harsh tone, with hidden disappointment as she came to a halt.

Jade peeked over Rose and she gasped. "Oh no..."

Before the group, stood the shelter. Hundreds of dead bodies covered up with a waterproof sheet. Black blood painted everywhere, and of course, zombies.

"Shit.. they didn't make it..." Dave muttered while his alpha shades turned to auto strife mode and detected several zombies.

When John heard the _shing _come from Dave's sword as he withdrew it, he clutched onto his hammer tightly. Karkat beside him, holding onto both his sickles.

"Well, now we gotta save ourselves, and search for Doc Scratch." Dave said.

Alpha shades pointed out about 70 zombies in the mall, both far and near.

"Main thing is, we need to figure how to evade the mall, refraining from having to demolish all the zombies, that are apprised by our presence." Rose said, holding onto her gun.

* * *

The group found themselves going up the escalator, up a few floors, into the corridors and down the hall, eventually finding themselves into the back of a main office. That is on security. Meaning setting it off, means setting off the entire mall.

"Well. FUCK." Karkat exclaimed.

"No turning back now..." Dave sighed, resting the sword on his shoulder, pulling down his bandanna.

"Okay, seems like we are going to have to make a run for it. But we are really close to the car though, we just gotta run to the escalators, zig zag down the floors and make it to the car." said Jade, loading her gun and taking a deep breath. "If anyone needs ammo for their gun, yell "mag" and I'll toss it to you.

Then something hit Rose and she gasped. "Wait, WHERE IS BEC?" she asked.

Jade smiled, glad that someone else is also concerned for her dog. "He is in the car. Glad that he wont be able to hear the alarm."

Karkat grumbled. "ALRIGHT FUCK NOW WE KNOW WHATEVER THE FUCK IT IS IS IN A "CAR" WHY DON'T WE FUCKING GO." he growled. He is really agitated. He gave John's hammer a doubting glance before swinging his sickle in circles in the hand.

Jade nodded her head and took out her pistol and aimed it at the glass. "Once I shoot. Book it." she said.

John took a deep breath, and he couldn't stop trembling.

"Don't stray behind."Dave said.

John nodded his head and gulped.

Jade counted.

Five...

Four...

Three...

. . .

Two...

. . . One.

***BANG* *CRASH!***

"RUN!"

***RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING***

* * *

**. . .**

** - Hawk-Ashes [HA] **started pestering **Reader [RD] -**

****[HA]: yep. have been taking things real slow and easy with the uploading. of the chapters. ontop of that i had plot issues and wanted to keep things interesting.

[HA]: hope this chapter is good enough for ya c:

[HA]: and good jog for surviving the last several chapters if you have come this far. i just realized "goddamn. this story is long." and thing is, this story is 3/10 done.

[HA]: anywho im going to take things slow and everything. for some reason, my head is getting cloudy these days. UGHHH...

[HA]: since i had just gained a new follower AND this person added my story to their favorites. im going to try to make my brain snap out of it and start uploading more chapters.

[HA]: though like i said before, i never really even plan these. The story just starts typing itself. lol c:

[HA]: oh by the way, requests for pairings are still open. got someone you wanna be paired in here at some point? PM button. few clicks away.

- **Hawk Ashes [HA]** ceased pestering **Reader [RD]** -


	9. To the Hotel

The entire mall blared as alarms everywhere roared, a few moments later a raspy roar of the zombie hordes boomed all around the mall as they start making their way, their senses sharpened and they located their targets.

Jade's voice was hardly heard with the extreme commotion. "They are coming! RUN!"

The group sprinted out the store, jumping over the glass. A few seconds later, doors everywhere and windows broke open with hordes of zombies dashing inside, the alpha shades marked so many red targets. The rushing of hordes was interminable.

Jade held her gun up and aimed. Rapid shots were launched, bullet speed from the gun, down in the air and straight through the zombie's body. Black blood spraying from their wounds and they toppled over onto the ground, the rest behind them trampled over them, their blood thirsty throats desired to be quenched with fresh candy red blood.

The group tore down the mall, rushing to the first escalator down. A door leading to a hallway was broken down in front of them and zombies came rushing in , screeching and screaming and clawing at the air.

Rose and Jade were running along side each other, spraying bullets at the hordes in front of them and Dave ran behind, slicing every zombies that managed to get past the bullet hell. Karkat was fourth, slicing open guts and rotting body parts along with Dave in the side back and John of course, already running out of stamina, was starting to lag behind.

"GOG, FUCKASS. WOULD YOU HURRY THE FUCK UP?!" Karkat's yelling could be heard from the ringing of the alarm.

John's voice however, was inaudible. He was too busy using all of what little stamina he had to keep up with the group.

"Down the first escalator! Don't bother for the elevator over there it won't function!" Rose mouthed to the rest in the back.

Jade gave a quick whistle and motioned Dave to come up ahead them to clear out the ones coming up the escalator.

Dave understood her hand motioned and sprinted past the two girls, alpha shades detecting 20 zombies coming up the escalator. Dave grabbed the handrails of the escalator to swing his body around, and dashed down the escalator, slicing heads, knocking bodies off the escalator and stabbing undead.

Rose and Jade quickly came up behind him and both aimed their guns around him and started shooting in the same area in front of Dave. Knocking zombies down.

Karkat and John eventually came to the escalator, able to close the gap between the two groups before zombies came between them. Using the gravity to their advantage to get down quicker, they flew down the escalator, catching up to Dave, Jade and Rose.

Eventually the survivors came down one floor, the alarm still blaring, but the ears of the survivors had started to adjust to the ringing and eventually toned it out. They leaped over the black bodies piled at the bottom of the escalator, and jogged lightly down the

"Okay down one floor..." John gasped.

Jade finished his sentence. "Two more to go." she took out the mag from her gun and loaded a fresh one.

"Magazine please." Rose asked, holding out her hand.

"Do you know how to load a gun? Jade asked, tossing her a mag.

"Yes, I can." Rose answered, loading the ammo into her gun.

Dave jogged lightly alongside John. Karkat running just ahead of them.

"You alright egderp?" Dave examined John. Seeing he looked very.. exhausted.

John took deep breaths. "N- No. I'm not. I don't exactly have the most athletic build like you and Karkat." he panted.

Dave laughed. "Want me to carry you then?" he offered.

"HECK NO! I'm not some sort of princess!" John picked up his speed a little.

"Sure you aren't. Princess Adorabelle."

"DAVE!"

"Hahahahahaa."

"LISTEN YOU TWO LOVE STRUCK BUFFOONS, I WOULD FUCKING LOVE TO NOT HEAR YOUR CRYPTOBAFFLING MIND FUDDLERY JOKES LATER ON. BUT RIGHT NOW ISN'T THE FUCKING TIME."

John was just about to protest that he and Dave weren't lovers when suddenly a store was broken open and a horde of zombies rushed out from through the glass behind the survivors and gaining speed behind the John and Dave.

Dave turned around to get a quick glance. "WELL SHIT. There are around 74 of them. God damn. We better haul ass out of rotting zombie district... NOW. " he announced.

John squeaked and he picked up speed.

"Turning down the elevator! Go right after that!" Rose called from the front of the group. A few moments after that rapid shots were in sync as Jade and Rose were opening fire at the zombies.

"Shit this place is loaded with them!" Jade exclaimed.

"Well then, we better get outta here faster!" Karkat answered.

Rose and Jade turned and ran down the elevator, letting bullets fly loose. Jade tossed Rose another mag and glanced at Karkat, Dave and John.

"You two aren't going to use your pistols?" she asked.

John couldn't even answer. He had never ran so fast and for so long in his life. He bent over, hands on his knees, panting, and trying to catch his breath.

Dave answered for the both of them. "Nah, we are good, we are going to actually conserve some ammo."

Jade nodded her head and loaded another mag.

Rose tapped Karkat on the shoulder. "Hey, Karkat."

Karkat turned his head."What?"

"You see that purple car at the bottom of the mall?" she pointed at the enzo ferrari, resting at the lobby, zombies running past it. Not taking any notice of the white dog sitting inside the car, eager for the survivors to arrive and get it.

Karkat squinted his eyes as he searched, when his eyes landed at the vehicle. He nodded his head. "What the fuck about it?"

"That is our ticket out of here, when we reach to the bottom floor, run to that car." Rose instructed.

Then something hit her and she turned to the rest. "OH! Does anyone know how to drive? Because I am never putting Jade behind the wheel again." she squinted her eyes at Jade, who giggled sheepishly, scratching the back of her head.

"Sure, I can drive. It would be just fucking amazing driving a girly purple flame design, ferrari." said Dave sarcastically.

Rose didn't catch the sarcasm. "Okay, you can go behind the wheel."

The group arrived to the second floor of the mall, one more floor to go.

"The escalator for this floor is too far from here, so we will use the spiral stairs to the right." said Rose, loading her gun.

The group dashed down the second floor, Jade and Rose opening fire once more at the zombies. ahead of them.

The numbers of the zombies chasing after the group increased rapidly. Dave turned around and the alpha shades was beeping constantly.

"HOLY SHIT! There are like, over a hundred chasing after us!" Dave yelled.

"WHAT?! Since when?!" Jade panicked.

"Now would be a good time to haul ass egderp and book it!" Dave said and he picked up his speed and ran ahead, thinking that would motivate John to go faster.

Dave passed everyone else up and ran alongside Rose.

Jade slowed down and let Karkat pass her, she turned around and started to shoot the zombies behind John.

John felt the zombies try to reach out and claw at him barley missing and he picked up his speed even more.

Jade switched to her pistol. It seemed more suitable to aim and shoot rather than a spraying sub-machine gun and it was out of ammo anyways.

"Stairs ahead!" Rose announced.

Suddenly, seems like things have started to speed up. Everyone gave all their energy into the last sprint, running to their number once chance of survival, the car. The zombies clustered more and more together and the numbers piling behind them grew, and it seemed like time is speeding up. The alarm was still blaring throughout the mall, the ringing getting faster and faster.

Especially John, in fact he is catching up to the group.

The second he saw Jade took out a grenade and motioned for him to bolt it, he is using up his energy, catching up to her. Not giving up hope yet. Even though there are hundreds of zombies flooding into the lobby and surrounding the survivors, they aren't giving up hope yet.

Dave didn't bother running down the spiral stairs, he grabbed hold of the handrails, swung himself over, and slid down the handrails, going much faster than Rose and Karkat, running down the steps.

_Showoff..._ Karkat thought to himself.

When Dave's feet hit the floor of the lobby, he shot towards the car.

"Dave!" Rose called his name and tossed the keys.

Dave turned around while running and caught the keys in one hand, sliced a zombie's head off and opened the car, ignored the dog, and started it up.

The enzo ferrari came back to life after being abused by a boat driving girl, and it roared, indicating that it is ready to go. Dave looked up and checked to find that John is still in the back area of the group, running alongside Jade, down the stairs with Karkat ahead of them.

"COME ON!" he screamed.

Rose and Karkat arrived to the bottom lobby and sprinted to the car, so did Jade and John.

When John finally caught up with Jade and passed her, she pulled the pin off the grenade, and threw it. A few moments later a there was a big explosion, and Jade was knocked off her feet and she fell back.

"AAAAHH!"

Karkat reached to the car and turned around, finding Jade on the ground and John stooping.

Jade threw the grenade a little too close that caused her to be knocked off her feet, the zombies at the front were all dead. Black blood splattered on nearby things and bits and pieces of body parts.

John turned around to see Jade lying on the floor, trying to get up. "OH NO, JADE!" He screamed. He ran towards her.

The last thing Karkat saw was John running to Jade who was lying on the floor.

"NO! FUCKASS!" he screamed.

Karkat was just about to step up to go after John before he saw John whipping out his weapon, and with a powerful force he swung the hammer upright the zombie's chin, sending it flying up several feet into the air.

John didn't stop there, he spun around hitting the next zombie closest to Jade right on their shoulder, knocking it off its feet and knocking back the horde.

John used that time to pull up Jade from the ground with his other hand and pushing her to the car, still facing the horde.

"Go! Go!" He ordered.

Jade got up and ran desperately to the car, frightened at what she saw. Karkat saw the terror in her eyes.

Jade got in the car past Karkat and by the time Dave just just getting out the car. Karkat pushed him back in, his eyes still on John.

John fought off a few more zombies, he swung his hammer in circles in his hand before grasping onto it and slamming it into zombie's bodies.

Karkat's red orbs expanded as he was both amazed and shocked at how powerful John had suddenly become. John didn't seem like the "stupid brainless goofy douche-sack" to him anymore. Karkat's heart started racing and he felt his face getting hot. _What the fuck is this?" The fuck is this feeling? _Karkat thought to himself as he grasped his chest, completely mesmerized, watching John.

He wanted to get to know John more. He wanted to know John alot more. He wanted... _matespritship_? The word popped in Karkat's head.

_I'm flushed for John..._ Karkat felt his own face turning red. He screamed, for no apparent reason. He just felt like screaming.

John turned around, startled by Karkat's scream, thinking he got attacked. He started to run to the car, now seeing that Jade is safely inside it, then a zombie grabbed him by he collar.

"W-WAAAHHH!" John panicked, his wind of focus was completely lost.

Then John looked up to find Karkat holding his sickle around the zombie's throat and sliced it's head off.

"K-Karkat!" John exclaimed happily.

Karkat blushed a little hearing John call his name. Jegus why the sudden change?

Karkat grabbed John and pulled him away from the horde and dashed into the car. He shoved John in the back along with Jade and got in himself.

"GO STRIDER!" he yelled.

Dave was wondering what was going on but figured he could find out later, he locked the car doors with the push of a button and set the car on "Drive" then he floored it and the accelerator sped up and roared, and he drove straight out the mall, not even flinching running over the zombies in the way.

"Where do we go now?" Dave asked setting his alpha shades off strife mode.

"Anywhere but here. Just keep driving. I'll give you directions later." Rose answered.

Rose peeked in the back. "Are you guys okay?" she found Jade crushed in the corner, along with John and Karkat, who was screaming for air.

"GOOD GOG ITS FUCKING CRAMPED IN HERE DAMMIT! GET ME OUTTA HERE!" he screamed.

"Karkat could you please not scream in my ear? My head is still throbbing from that alarm..." John moaned.

"...Sorry. John."

That reply surprised everyone. Especially Dave. Dave glanced at Karkat at the rear view mirror, finding the troll looking a little... different.

Rose stared at Karkat, curious on what was the sudden change of heart in the troll. Either way later on, she will figure it out.

A couple minute of silence passed by in the car as everyone was having their own private thoughts.

"Uhm... John?" Jade squeaked.

John turned around to Jade. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for saving me." she smiled.

"Oh. That. Heh, your welcome." John gave a grin in return.

"You are actually really frightening..." Jade continued.

John frowned. "Eh?"

"Yeah..." Jade didn't say anymore.

More awkward silence and ten minutes passed in the car. Dave checked his watch. Its now 5:17pm. Its going to get dark soon.

"I think we better stop somewhere to sleep... we had one hell of a pointless day." Dave sighed.

Rose was just about to say something when she heard Karkat groan.

"Okay, Strider, how about we just fucking pull over now so I can get some freaking fresh air, we are just about fucking ass to ankles back here."

"Jade why don't you sit on John's lap?" Rose suggested.

Jade held onto her gun and tried to carefully take it off around her shoulder. "I don't think that's very safe Rose... I need to hold the guns." she said.

Rose grinned, glancing at Dave. "Then how about John sit on Karkat's lap?"

"NO." Dave answered immediately, still keeping his shades on the road.

The response amused Rose and Jade and they both silently giggled.

Karkat flushed. He actually wouldn't mind that really.

John looked at Rose, frowning. "But Rose, I think he is claustrophobic so if I sit on his lap then he will feel even more suffocated plus I think Karkat hates me..."

"Shut up. fuckass. What you did back there gain." Karkat grabbed John and pulled him on his lap adjusting the boy to lean at the corner of the Karkat's left shoulder and the window.

John was startled but he took what Karkat said as a compliment and thinking that Karkat is now friends with him.

Karkat felt John's goofy grin at him and he turned to face him. "Why the fuck are you staring at me like that?" he glowered.

John adjusted his glassed. "Oh nothing..."

Meanwhile flames are burning red with jealousy in the eyes behind a certain individual's shades.

Karkat turned his head away looking at the road ahead. Every other second the car would bump, meaning that Dave either hit a zombie or ran one over. Ever since John was sitting on Karkat's lap, the car would bump more often.

*bump*

*bump*

...

*BUMP*

"Dave, are you trying to run over the zombies?" Rose asked, flipping open her laptop, her eyes on the road.

Dave shook his head, he was quiet. Rose could sense the tension going on behind his shades but she couldn't see his eyes. No one has even seen his eyes, she shrugged and gave her attention to her laptop, figuring it was just a Strider thing to never expose their eyes to anyone.

Rose switched on the laptop and opened her GPS app.

A few moment's later Rose now has a virtual map of the area they are located.

Rose's eye lit up as she saw the nearest hotel that is only a two hour drive form their location. And judging from Dave's negligence of the speed limit sign, they could get there in less than a hour.

"Dave. I located a site. Lets see... Hotel Skaia. Huh. Same name as the mall." she blinked. "Its a two hour drive from here..." she took a glance at the Speed Limit that sped past on the highway. "But judging from your negligence on the speed limit... you could get us there in one. "

John turned to Karkat. "Hey Karkat?"

"What?"

"Er... nothing."

Silence.

"Karkat?"

"What?"

"...nothing nevermind."

"Don't say anything if you have nothing to say, fuckass."

"Er.. Karkat?"

"WHAT. WHAT THE SCRIBBLE FUCK IS IT?"

"Are there anymore of you that is here on earth?"

"WhatTheFuck. Is your human think-pan as small as a grub? There is only one of me!"

"No no! I mean other trolls."

"Oh."

Karkat scratched his head. "Well... there is twelve trolls here on this planet."

"How did you get here?" Dave asked Karkat.

"What Strider, you wanna try and send me back?" Karkat questioned in a angry tone. "Well FUCK YOU. I am not going back! Though... even if I could, I can't..." he sighed.

"Why? how come?" John asked.

Karkat drew out a long, irritated growl. "Okay, before that little dammed Doc Scratch left our planet, we managed to swipe a little bit of his Scratch powers in the battle we got with him. I don't even know how the fuck it works but Sollux made some use of it, and created a device where we located him and track him down. Now that's where your craven excuse for a planet comes in. We located him in your planet, and then the device teleported us there. But your planet was SO fucking far, in a actual different universe, the device split to pieces and we landed here separately."

Karkat took out a piece of a silvery gray shard with a small carving of the sign, Cancer out of his back pocket.

John held out his hand to see the shard and Karkat placed it in the palm of his hand. The shard was thin and small, it looked like it could easily break, but seeing that that the material wasn't steel, it was definitely a strong alien material.

John examined the shard, taking note that the sign that was carved on the shard was the same on "Who is Sollux?"

"Sollux is Sollux, fool."

"Oh... okay..."

* * *

"Dave you are actually going the wrong direction..." Rose's eyes switched from the road to her GPS, able to speak now that the conversation has ceased.

Before Dave responded, he heard John in the back.

"Uhm.. Karkat?"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT."

"Are you feeling comfortable right now?"

"FUCK NO. In fact, I wanna get out of this gogforsaken machinery. Why can't you humans make portable devices more spacey dammit!" Karkat exclaimed clenching his fist. "Anyways, are you uncomfortable?" he asked.

John gave the shard back to Karkat, who put it back in his pocket. "Yeah, my legs... they're asleep. So maybe if I put them up..."

"What you mean like this?"

"GAH! Don't touch there! Your claws are really close to my-

***SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!***

Dave turned the car around as it spun into a perfect, but harsh U turn. The tires screamed and made marks onto the highway, and everyone was shuffled to the side. Jade held onto Bec, making sure the big dog don't fly into John and Karkat.

"Whooaaaa!" "D-DAAVE!" "WHATTHESHITSTRIDER!" "Oh my gosh!"

The car straightened up and Dave floored the accelerator, focused on getting to the hotel as fast as possible. The blonde made a mental note to have John come sit up in the front with him.

The car sped down the highway, on its way to the hotel.

* * *

. . .

- **Hawk Ashes [HA]** started pestering **Reader [RD]**-

[HA]: Sup. Did I ever mention that the Alpha Kids are going to be in this story too?

[HA]: No? WELL NOW YA KNOW :D

[HA]: They will come up in the story eventually. But next coming up is two more trolls.

[HA]: So here is your hint: Its a traditional sandwich. Something most kids take to school for lunch.

[HA]: KK? kk. So. feedback? *googly eyes*

- **Hawk Ashes [HA]** ceased pestering** Reader [RD]**-

- **Hawk Ashes [HA]** started pestering **Reader [RD]**-

[HA]: WHOO! I uploaded this on 5/20/2013 and this story was published 4/20/2013. ONE MONTH PEEPS!"

[HA]: kk byebye now. Imma go celebrate with ice cream and go on tumblr. 3

- **Hawk Ashes [HA]** ceased pestering** Reader [RD]**-


	10. Bath House

Before the apocalypse, Hotel Skaia was swarming with tourists and those who came for a luxurious place to stay. Later on, the guests would go spend the day at the carnival, entertained by clowns and games and treats. The place was certainly a very, very, peaceful and happy place.

Hotel Skaia remains on top of a hill, surprisingly untouched by the nefarious curse that Doc Scratch has bestowed upon the world. However, the certain carnival that rests at the bottom of the hill, wasn't so fortunate.

Its once euphoria grounds, with peace and pure joy, was corrupted by sorrow, blood lust, and agony, both to the mind and spirit.

Hotel Skaia now remains abandoned, all of the living that resides there, are now dead or will die later as they had their evacuation. The building, still stands, waiting for some insufferable prick to drive a enzo ferrari through its closed gates and violate the rules of parking.

And sure enough, some insufferable prick came along with his friend's fabulous, and ridiculously expensive car, and broke open the gates, skidded into the parking lot, did a few spins and parked at the side of the building, running over the handicap lines, and halfway into the red zone.

Because parking respectively between white lines neatly is too damn difficult for this "cool" young man.

* * *

Rose was the first to crawl out the car. She took a few deep breaths and looked up at the tall, white and blue building in front of her.

She looked back down into the car. "This place isn't infected. We can stay here." she called to the other five individuals in there.

Jade came out of the car and held onto her gun, her grassy green eyes sparkled as she laid her eyes onto the white building, crystal chandeliers could be seen in the lobby through the windows, room with lights still left on, glow through the curtains. And with the sun setting, navy blue colors take over the orange and red sky slowly, The sight was definitely warm and welcoming.

Not to mention that large water fountain that stood in the center of the entrance. Jade ran up and scooped some clear water up and splashed it to her face. She exhaled in relief with a wide smile on her face. She felt safe.

Jade took some water and splashed Bec's face with it, Bec shook his head then glanced at the fountain. He put both his paws in the water and to Jade's surprised he dipped his entire head in, then whipped it out.

Jade realized what the dog was going to do. Before she had time to react, the dog shook his head and droplets of water flew everywhere, and sprayed all over Jade, getting her back.

Jade giggled and she petted her dog. "I'm so happy you are here with me Bec. Thanks for coming. You are a good boy." She gave him a hug.

Rose walked up to Jade and her dog, kneeling down and tenderly petting Bec. Seeing how her friend was so happy and felt so much at ease, she couldn't help but grin.

"Thanks for leading Dave to this place Rose!" Jade exclaimed as she glanced up and around the building. "This place is so beautiful, and so peaceful, this is like a blessing! We are so lucky to encounter all this!"

Rose nodded her head. "I too, am feeling at peace with the tranquility of this place. This place is very innocuous... I'm glad we were able to make it."

"Yeah, Dave really did pull a fast one at the last minute." Jade giggled. "I think he likes John."

"I agree. But that troll... Karkat." Rose pondered.

"I'm still not sure what to make of him... his cursing drives me crazy at first but then again.. he is actually alright."

"His mores drove me nuts too. But I have adapted to them as well."

"Do you think he likes John too?" Jade whispered, grinning.

"Well It only has been a few hours since we met him. And we actually haven't gotten to to know him yet, but..." Rose voice trailed off as the two girls watched Dave climb out the car.

He pushed up his shades and the alpha shades switched off Strife mode. He opened the car to the back, and the shout and struggles could be heard from inside. It was probably Karkat.

The blonde looked tired. His shoulder lifted slightly before falling that indicated that he let out a sigh. He held his hand out and a hand took it. Dave pulled John out the car, who was yelling at him for a few seconds, giving harmless pounds to Dave's chest, lecturing the dude to drive more safely.

The blonde seemed to enjoy the attention he was receiving from the raven, despite the irritation the raven was giving him, he put on a smile and his body shook, and it looked like he was laughing.

Then the laughter stopped and his smile turned into a neutral face as the Karkat came out of the car.

Karkat always had the same, angry facial expression and the troll yelled at the blonde also, a little bit louder than John's voice. Dave crossed his arms and looked the the two were exchanging words with John standing in the middle, glancing at the two.

The troll put his hand on John's head his face still facing the blonde as he still kept on his angry facial expression. Dave swiped the troll's hand off the raven's head and resumed with his arms crossed, his eyebrows furrowed, taking a step closer to John.

John's eyes looked away from the his friends, not paying attention to the red argument being held over his head, figuring they were probably going to be like this forever. When his eyes landed on the building, his glasses sparkled and he ducked under arms and ran past Jade, skipping to the building with a joyful facial expression.

"What are you sitting for Jade! Lets go and explore this place!" He shouted.

Jade smiled, forgotten the conversation she and Rose just had and she stood up, slung her rifle over her back and ran with John to explore the building, Bec following after the two excitedly.

Rose returned her eyes to the two guys behind the car, sighing. Their argument died down after John had left. Rose kept here eyes on Karkat, who facepalmed and with a angry facial expression, walked past her into the building.

"We shall see in our stay here." Rose finished her sentence silently with amused eyes.

This stay in the Skaia Hotel will definitely be fun. Rose got up and walked to the side of the car, where Dave handed her the keys.

"Thank you Dave."

"So should I take our things out? How long should we plan to stay?" the blonde asked, putting one arm at the car, facing the building.

"Yeah. I think we should stay for the night. I am sure everyone is Being out there in the dark is so danger its negligible. We should probably occlude that gate so intruders wont come in." she gestured to the gate, that was busted open.

Dave nodded his head and sighed, leaning on the back of the air, giving off body language that showed he was tired.

"What do you think of Karkat?" Rose asked.

"UUUUGGGGHHHH."

That was all that Rose needed to understand. "Here Dave, why don't you carry our things in the lobby?"

"Yes, my lady." Dave replied with no enthusiasm. "Should I also take in this case, full of billions of dollars that I assume you probably robbed off of some poor hobo from Beverly Hills?"

Rose lifted an eyebrow. "That has got to be the most irrelevant thing I have ever heard you say. I can tell you are tired. Here I'll go close the gate, you put the things in the lobby."

Dave nodded his head and got the things out of the car.

* * *

Dave collapsed on the sofa, watching John behind his shades run around the hotel with Jade, excitedly. He wonders when John is going to get tired after what had happened in the mall.

He saw Karkat walking around the lobby room, taking in the human design on the art painting in the lobby.

Dave also wonders when he will be able to be alone with John again.

_Fuck... I wish we could go back to the time when I was at Johns house..._ Dave sighed.

"Why? What was at John's house that was so nice and better than this place?" Dave heard a noise and he turned his head to find Jade behind the couch, smiling at him.

"...Well shit. Was it loud?"

"No, that was sorta like a mutter. Do you like, say your thoughts out loud when you are tired?" Jade asked, smiling.

"I don't know..." Dave groaned and placed the palm of his hand to his forehead.

"Don't worry I wont tell John." Jade hopped over the couch and sat down that same smile on her face.

"Uh huh..." Dave sighed again.

"Or maybe I should?"

"I think you shouldn't."

"Okay."

Rose walked into the lobby and gathered everyone to the sofas where Dave was sitting.

"Okay. Lets go upstairs we can find some rooms, get situated where we sleep."

* * *

It took a while and some fights, but the crew was able to situate themselves in rooms. To their luck, they found a grand room in the top floor, thanks to Karkat smashing all buttons on the elevator, wanting to get out of the device. The grand room look up an entire floor, the elevator door opened leading down a small hallway to a double wooden door.

The entrance was into a living room with luxurious sofas with a large flat screen. The living room was connected to a large kitchen with so many cooking, instruments. A whole rack of alcoholic drinks, a shelf of all sorts of spices and sauces known to man, that would be the dream kitchen of any cook. Five doors were connected to the living room. One door was an entry to a very large bedroom with a sofa and a smaller plasma tv, two royal king sized beds, and two closets, along with a bathroom door.

Another door led so something spectacular. A large bathhouse. A greek themed, marbled bath rests in the middle of the room, with statues of greek deities on each corner. When one would turn on the water, water would rush out of the statues, creating a waterfall, pouring into the marble bathtub. On the ceiling of the bathhouse, is a a painting of the sky from night, dawn, day, evening, and so on.

The third door is just a closet, full of robes and towels and ironing boards and washing/ drying machine and cleaning utensils... and a pail.

And the fourth door leads upstairs to the rooftop of Skaia Hotel. And ontop of the rooftop lays a river-like pool with a current and in the center of the pool lays a Jacuzzi. Along with a telescope, a flower garden and... a miniature golf-course.

* * *

"What the fuck. Does the president live here?" Dave crossed his arms.

"This is what you shithead wrigglers consider, luxury?" Karkat had a un-impressed look on his face.

"How about we just not, find Doc Scratch and just stay here?" John suggested half-joking.

"How about we just enjoy our stay? This is so exciting!" said Jade. She placed down her rifle and things onto the sofa of the bedroom.

"UGH... why the fuck are we staying here, I thought we are supposed to find that fucking egg-head." Karkat grumbled.

Everyone else, placed down their things onto the sofa, ignoring Karkat. Dave sat down on the bed, wanting a place to rest.

"Is anyone hungry?" Rose asked.

"Yeah... come to think of it... I'm starving!" John rubbed his tummy.

"Oh! Are you going to make some pasta Rose? Please say you are!" Jade questioned.

"Yes. I am."

"Yippee!" She cheered.

"What the fuck is pass-tuh?" Karkat asked.

"Its pasta Karkat." Jade smiled at the troll.

"Whatever... It is like something really fucking gross that you humans eat? The name itself sounds like shit."

"Come on John! Lets go play some video games! I saw an whole rack of xbox games under that flat screen in the living room!" Jade tugged at John, not bothering to talk to Karkat anymore.

"Actually.. I'm going to take a bath first."

"Eh?"

"All the running around in that Mall today was so tiring now I'm all sweaty and its kinda gross. Plus... that bathhouse looks so inviting..." John's looked down at his clothes.

"Actually, I think I might take a bath too." Dave said.

"Dave!" Jade gasped, blushing a little.

"What? We both are guys its no problem." Dave patted John on the head.

"Oh! Meanwhile, we can listen to your rap that you said I can listen to back at my house!" John remembered.

Dave scratched the back of his head. He didn't really remember that. Then he pushed up his shades and grinned. "I think it be cool if you hear fucking Strider's epic rap live."

"Yeah. Like ANYONE would just love to hear fucking dying Gl'bgolyb noises coming outta 's throat. Why the fuck do you wear shades anyway? You blind? Or are you just insecure about your eyes?"

Dave's eyebrow twitched.

Rose tried hard not to grin. "Karkat, why don't you join them in the bath? You look like you could use some cleaning." She looked down at Karkat's bloodied clothes. He really did a number on all those zombies he had massacred in the front or the food court back then.

Karkat crossed his arms. "HELL NO! I would not join in your "lets get naked together, sitting in boiling liquid with our genitals showing, washing infectious shit off each other's backs while exchanging distasteful vibrations of sound!"

John had this "freaked out" expression on his face and no one said anything for a few seconds.

"Uhh... I think I might just go to the bath now..." John said and went to the closet to grab a few towels, he zipped open his backpack and took out soap, then turned and walked out the door without saying another word.

Dave facepalmed. "sighh..."

Rose turned around. "Ill be going to the bathroom where I will be taking a shower there." she said. She took a towel along with soap and got in the bathroom and shut the door behind her."

Jade twiddled her thumbs. "Do you not take baths over where you live Karkat?"

Karkat groaned. "OH COURSE WE TAKE BATHS."

"Then what is the issue?" Jade asked.

Karkat paused for a moment. He really didn't have much of an issue. He just felt like being angry. Though he definitely don't want to hear Dave's raps, a part of him in the back of his mind, wants to get to know John.

"UGH. FINE." Karkat finally said, not really answering Jade's question. He whisked open the closet door, grabbed a towel, ignored everything else, and stomped to the bathhouse.

Dave grumbled. "Thanks Jade." he said sarcastically.

"Your welcome!" Jade said, missing the sarcasm.

Dave took a towel with him and soap and walked to the bathhouse. He opened the door where hot steam flowed out the room.

Inside he spots Karkat with a towel wrapped around his waist, his bare foot repeatedly stomping the tile floor, screaming at something in the water.

Dave sighed and undressed everything but his shades, he put his clothes in a basket next to John's and Karkat's. He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked up next to the troll.

"WHAT THE SWEET MOTHER GRUB IS THAT?!" he pointed at something in the water.

In the middle of the water floated a tiny rubber ducky.

"Are you fucking kidding me? That's a rubber ducky. It's harmless, Kitkat."

"FUCK YOU DUMBASS. ITS KARKAT."

"Kitkat."

"RAAAAAAUGH!"

Karkat dove into the water to grab the rubber toy and threw it at Dave, but missed. Karkat went underwater and water splashed everywhere, drenching the blonde.

The bath was already filled to the brim and the water was still flowing, drains continuously draining some water out, and the cycle started. In the bath, John had a towel wrapped around his waist, at the corner of the bath he got out the water to grab a container full of mineral powder the color of blue, about to pour it into the water.

"John! What are you doing over there?" Dave called.

Karkat risen and gasped for air. "FUCK!" Then turned his head to look at Dave, then John.

John turned his head, not noticing the two and was startled, the container flew out of his hands. His feet slipped on the edge of the bathtub trying to catch it but it flew into the water.

"Whoah- WHOAA-" John splashed into the water face first.

The mineral power spread in the bathtub, a blue color taking over the clear water.

"John you alright?" Dave got in the water and swam to the raven.

John rose up to the surface where he took a breath. "Gosh!" he wiped water off his face and pushed all his hair back.

Karkat swam awkwardly to the two, and picked up the container.

"The fuck is this?" he asked.

"Oh hi Karkat! That is mineral powder, supposed to make your skin feel all smooth. That, and its so cool how it changes the color of the water." John grinned.

"Dude. Where are your glasses?" Dave examined the facial expression

John blinked a few times.

"...uh oh. Hold on lemme find them." John moved the bottom of his feet to sweep the floors of the marble pool, hoping his feet would knock onto his glasses.

"UGH. YOU ARE A BLITHERING FECULENT SHITHOLE." Karkat groaned. He reached his claws down the bath floor, keeping his head up, searching for John's glasses.

Dave bit his lip and reached down also, searching for John's glasses. He glanced up at John, who was blinking. He can't really get a good look at the raven's face because of all the steam.. damn. But he better search for John's glasses before Karkat gets them, Dave had a little mental competition with the troll.

"HERE EGDERP. (YA FUCKASS.)"

The two held up John's glasses, one end Dave was holding them, the other end Karkat was holding them. They both glared at each other, telepathically telling each other to "let go" but neither of them let go, so they just stood there glowering at each other until John took them.

"Oh.. thanks guys!" He said. He put the glasses on then squirmed in the water. "This water is kinda getting hot. I'm going to turn it down." He raised his hand out of the water and it splat on the tile wall, searching for the knob.

The steam fogged up John's glasses and he moved his arms around in circular motion, searching the the knob that he can't see. "Hm... where is it." John turned around and stood up and that when Karkat and Dave suddenly need a very cold shower.

The two reds laid eyes on John's backside, taking in the picture of smooth pale skin and his shoulder blades and down his waist. His waist. His fucking waist. Underneath that waist was a white towel that curtained over the treasure... John looked so delicious and the raven is so vulnerable right now...

The two shook their heads and tried to calm themselves down. Then they noticed each other's actions, and thought the same thing.

"Does Kitkat have the hots for Egderp?"

"Fucking Strider flushed for John?"

They both glared at each other and pointed fingers. "I need to talk to you. (Strider.)" they both growled at the same time.

They both were surprised at the sudden unison but they weren't going to get off topic. They both took a few couple steps away from John so make sure the oblivious raven is out of earshot.

Dave was the first one to talk. "Do you like John?" he asked with a cold tone.

Karkat was a little surprised the human was straightforward about it. "The fuck is it to you, you fe-"

Dave took a step closer to Karkat, in attempts to intimidate him and his eyebrows furrowed. "I am going to be very straightforward about this Vantas. I like John. Hell I actually am in love with him and I am going to need to know if I need to kick some troll ass here to keep his claws off of him."

Karkat's eye twitched and his eyes burned in candy red. "FUCK. YOU. STRIDER. John would never bring himself to like a sack of ugly shit and bones like you. I'm going to get this clear on your human brain dead fuck sponge. I am flushed for John. And I'm 100% DAMN sure I'm not letting you and your fuckugly wriggler hands touch him."

Enraged flames burst in Dave's eyes and he balled his fists. "He's mine, you damn troll."'

"You want him Strider?" Karkat took a step closer to Dave that he was eye to eye on the blonde his claws clenched. "Well then you better to fucking give a futile attempt to pry him off of my dead body, bitch." His candy red eyes staring daggers, piercing through Dave's shade and burning in Dave's flamed pupils.

The intensity grew over the two, as they had just gotten some very clear explanation from each other. The desire to survive this apocalypse burned in their hearts and so was their desire for the oblivious raven...

Who was sitting in the water, up to chin, with a smaller towel on top of his head, glasses fogged up, but he can managed to see a little, just staring at the two.

"Wow." he said.

The two snapped out from their bellicose competition and pulled away, startled.

"You two looked like you are about to kiss." John giggled. His glasses fogged up even more. "Aand.. now I fully, cannot see. I am now, blind."

"D-DID YOU FUCKING HEAR WHAT WE JUST SAID?" Karkat stuttered, his gray face slightly turning red.

John tilted his head a little. "No, what did you guys say?"

Dave and Karkat took a deep sigh of relief. They both plan to confess to the oblivious raven... but they would have to wait for a better moment, plus increase their relationship with him.

John figured they weren't going to answer his question, so he forgot about it.

"So anywho Dave, are you going to give way to a few raps you said?" John grinned, wiping his glasses off again.

Dave blinked. "Uh. Yeah.. sure."

"Yeah. You two go feel free to do that, I'm going to go and do what I actually came here to do, and that is to make myself hygenic." Karkat grumbled, and awkwardly swam away to go scrub himself.

"Karkat, you swim weird!" John laughed.

"SHUTUP. I'M NOT SOME SORT OF FUCKING SEA-DWELLER OKAY?!"

"Haha, Okay. Make sure to wash your hair too!"

"YES MOTHER GRUB." the troll called with no enthusiasm and obvious irritation.

Dave sat back in the water and grabbed a towel to scrub himself.

"I finally found the knob. So the water should be cold in a second." John said.

"Alright cool."

John took some soap and began to foam up his hair. "Okay Dave, RAP TIME. GO!"

Dave pushed up his shades and smiled. "listen up egderp..."

"Yo! tick-tock, tock-tick goes the clock its time to be all ears, better raise yo towel cuz strider is rapping and better go and say cheers, clock keeps turning time goes by and you better save this in your head, this is a rap to play out loud instead of mourning for the dead, death surrounds us in this moment and we struggle to get out of its grasp, but keep moving on and going forward and stop to take a gasp, we drop the beat and let ourselves get intoxicated by its sweet groove, our fears leave us as we dance and we get right into the mood, and damn do that make us dangerous when we fearless, undead better back the fuck up before they find themselves head less, bitches dont know what we can do they haven't seen our powers, when john swings his hammer and beats shit outta things... just make you wanna give him some flowers."

John laughed. "Awe! Thanks Dave!" he said, flattered.

Dave smirked. "Anytime Bro." He wiped fog off his shades and gawked at the sight in front of him.

John had lathered up foam in his hair so much, the foam ran down his hair and over and he looked like some sort of fluffy cotton candy. Its so fucking adorable.

_THIS IS WHAT I FUCKING MISSED OUT BEHIND THAT BATHROOM DOOR AT HIS HOUSE?! _Dave mentally yelled and he blushed.

"Hey Karkat! Did you hear Dave's rap? It was so awesome!" the cotton candy called at the troll a few feet away.

The troll turned to greet the cotton candy. "Wait-what the fuck."

The cotton candy giggled. "I said, Did you hear Dave's rap?"

"Uh... no..." Karkat poked at the foam, then few second later, recognized the voice. "WAIT IS THAT YOU FUCKASS?"

"Nooo.. my name isnt fuckass, it is the almighty foam monster, er... Mr. Foam Monster!" the foam monster gave a ghostly "HOOOO~" , an obvious give away that it was John.

Karkat and Dave couldn't see each other on the big foamy foam in front fo them, but by some coincidence, they both had the same idea. Grab the adorable foam monster inside the foam and just steal him away.

Unaware of each other's presence, Karkat and Dave spread their arms, ready for some skin on skin contact with John.

One...

Two...

Three!

Karkat and Dave both lunged at the foam monster, pieces of foam flew everywhere and they both latched onto the figure they felt inside the foam.

Karkat's claws wrapped around the figure... he never expected John to have some muscle. Its the same with Dave as his arms encased the figure he held in the foam explosion, Dave poked the toned muscle the other figure had. Then the foam fell and they found each other face to face, hugging each other. Both faces froze in terror.

"What the..."

"FUCK!"

The two screamed at each other and pushed each other away, brushing the foam off of their bodies then they heard someone rising in the water and they turned to see John laughing hysterically a couple feet away from them.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA OH MY GOSH! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR TERRIFIED FACES! TEEEHEE! YOU JUST GOT SERVED BY THE PRANKING MASTER! OH GOD I CANT BREATH I JUST I JUST CANT BREATHAAAHAHAHAHAHA! " John pushed his wet hair back and after a few minutes, he finally calmed down.

Dave and Karkat stood there in the water, both crossing arms, both eyes flaring red, and both very, very disappointed in the result of their little hug-attack plan.

John took off his glasses and shook his wet hair everywhere. "Alright, well now I'm all clean and stuff. And we have been here for a while now... its time to get out."

John turn around to climb out the large tub.

"NOT. SO. FUCKING. FAST."

John heard the voices behind and he turned around to find two figures looming over him, with a mischievous look on their faces.

"Alright fucking egderp, you got your laugh. Do you want more though?"

Karkat pinned down the raven with one hand grabbing John's wrists and holding them above his head, his waist fully exposed. "What- what are you guys gunna do?" John asked nervously.

Dave grinned. "We are going to give you more laughs."

And with that, they both started ticking John's waist, his shoulders, and his sides.

John screamed and laughed. "OH OH GODHAAAHAHAHA STOP STOP OKAY! I GIVE UP, I GIVE UP! EEEEEE! I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORREEEEEEE!"

Dave enjoyed the sight before him and that provoked him to tickle even more... and so did Karkat.

John face started to flush and tears of laughter started to stream down his face.

The two all of a sudden stopped with the tickling for the sake of their hearts and their manhood.

John's giggling died down as he took a few breaths, the redness gone from his face and wiping the tears away.

"I'm going to take a cold shower..." Dave got out of the water and went over to the side of the room where the showers were.

Karkat let go of John and got out the water as well, getting a towel to dry himself off.

Then a sudden knock on the door startled the three.

"Guys! What the heck are you doing? You guys have been in there for so long, that I already took a shower after Rose who is already making pasta!" Jade called from the other side.

"We are just coming out Jade!" John called enthusiastically.

"Alright! I'll set up a game for us to play! You guys can take your basket and put it in the washing machine!" Jade walked away.

After a few minutes Dave was finished with his cold shower and he took a robe from a closet and wrapped it around him.

Karkat also did the same, seeing that he didn't want to wear his zombies blood stained clothes.

John put on his robe and drained the water, and the three walked out the door and into the living room.

* * *

"Well. Did you guys have fun in there?" Rose asked, wearing some new clothes.

She poured the pasta in the hot water.

Dave nodded his head. "Yeah. Sure."

John went into the bedroom where he took off his robe and put on his boxers.

Karkat walked in right after when John was pulling up his pajama pants.

"Ohhey Karkat, do you need something to wear?" John asked.

"I'll just wait for my fucking clothes to wash and dry. I already put them in the wash."

"Well you can wear this meanwhile. These are better to sleep in." John handed Karkat some of his clothes.

"UGH. I do NOT plan to sleep tonight..." Karkat grumbled.

"Eh? Why not?"

"You DO NOT wanna fucking know Egbert."

"Oh... okay, well put those on anyway."

Karkat took off his robe and put on the clothes John gave him.

"These clothes look so fucking stupid." Karkat tugged at the t-shirt.

"But they are mine..." John frowned.

"EXACTLY THEY WHY THEY ARE DORKY!"

"EXCUUUUSE ME." Dave barged in right after putting his clothes away in the wash.

"John, did you put your clothes in the wash?"

"Yeah."

"Coolio. Jade is apparently setting up a game of Left 4 Death 2... and guess what? Its a zombie killing video game... YAY." said Dave while putting on his boxers.

"Oh cool! Maybe that can help us be better at killing zombies!" John exclaimed.

"Egbert... a fucking video game isnt going to help us in real life..." Karkat groaned.

"Ya never know!"

* * *

. . .

- **Hawk Ashes [HA]** began pestering **Reader [RD]** -

[HA]: aaand imma stop there. gotta follow the 3k per chapter rule for myself. i dont wanna bombard you guys with so many words per chapter.

[HA]: though this is like 5k... anywho!

[HA]: oh. my goodness. I got new followers and favorites. thank you guys! :D

[HA]: I haven't updated this story for a while... but to be honest my motivation for it is kinda decreasing.

[HA]: i need a spark to light up the flame.

[HA]: also ive been rereading on homestuck too. thats another reason why i haven't updated...

[HA]: im feel i need to get a better grasp of the characters... i hope im doing a good job.

- **Hawk Ashes [HA]** ceased pestering **Reader [RD]** -

- **Hawk Ashes [HA]** started pestering **Reader [RD]** -

[HA]: A review pointed out to me that the two trolls that were coming up next were supposed to be in this chapter. (thanks for keeping me in check)

[HA]: yeah.. i apologize for that. they are not going to be in this chapter obviously (since you just read it :3 ) but they definitley are going to be on my mind and they WILL be coming up soon.

[HA]: I usually have these things where while i type new stuff comes up at the top of my head like this bath house event wasnt planned. XD it just thought it up and put it in there. but yeah the two trolls are definitely coming up im not forgetting about them!

[HA]: keep in mind this story is barley starting ;) i intend to surprise you all. oh also. i do give off hints of foreshadowing of places or things that have connection with the characters so if you think about it. you will know who the two trolls are going to pop up and where they will too.

[HA]: its in the first paragraph of this chapter.

- **Hawk Ashes [HA]** ceased pestering **Reader [RD]** -


	11. Carnival

Rose put the plates of steamy fresh pasta down on the long wooden table. She poured tomato sauce on each and every one of them along with some spices, and toppings for a really nice pasta meal. She placed down napkins along with silverware and clapped her hands. She also set another plate down for Bec, who lifted his head up from the smell, walked over to the pasta and waited for his master.

"Dinner is on the table." She said.

But her voice was drowned out by a angry troll who is screaming at virtual characters made out of pixels on the tv screen.

"DIE DAMN YOU!" Karkat growled, viciously punching buttons on his zboz controller.

On the screen, Karkat's character punched a zombie in the face, knocking it back where his character took out a gun and sprayed bullets everywhere... except the zombie.

"Geez Karkat! You suck at this game!" John laughed, watching Karkat's side of the screen on tv, along with keeping an eye on his own.

"SHUT UP!" Karkat retorted.

"Hey! Ow! You shot my character! Aim for the zombies not me!" John exclaimed, his eyes

"YOUR CHARACTER SUCKS! WHO IN THEIR RIGHT THINK PAN NAMES THEIR CHARACTER NICHOLAS CAGE?!" Karkat screamed.

"Whoaaah! We got a boss zombie!" Jade exclaimed. She backed her character up and started running away from the ridiculously large zombie on screen, shooting all the other smaller zombies so the rest of her group could shoot the big one.

The characters on screen cried out. "Tank! Shoot the tank!"

Dave just sat there on the couch with no words his face straight on the screen, with his machine gun on screen, shooting for a headshot on the big boss zombies head.

"I wonder if we are going to end up seeing a zombie like that in real life?" John asked hoping for a no answer.

No one really answered and when things got a little quiet, Rose stood next to the tv and cleared her throat.

"Oh. Is pasta ready Rose?" Jade asked, pausing the game.

"HEEEYYY! DONT PAUSE IT!" Karkat cried, he was just about to finally kill his first zombie on screen.

"Yeah, pasta is finished." Rose nodded her head.

"Then lets chow down! I'm starving!" said Dave, he put down his controller and walked with Rose over to the table.

"Aren't we going to finish the game?" Karkat asked. He had played a few video games with a certain troll with red glasses, but it wasn't as much fun as the game he was playing with the humans.

John smiled. "Yeah we will, but first lets eat. Aren't you hungry Karkat?"

"I certainly don't intend to eat human food. That looks disgusti-"

"Don't say that! You haven't tried it yet! Rose's pasta is beast! Come on!" Jade exclaimed taking Karkat by the wrist and leading him to the table.

* * *

Karkat stared down at the pasta sitting in front of him. Waiting for him to eat it. He watched John, Dave and Jade chow down on the pasta like they haven't eaten for months, and Rose was the only one who took her time.

"Karkat, aren't you going to eat? You're going to feel weak tomorrow with no food. Plus I don't think there is going to be Alternian food anywhere in this planet... so might as well eat some food since you have it." John poked Karkat.

Karkat twitched. "This just... fucking... does not look appetizing..."

"Yes. It does." Dave grumbled. "Shut up an eat."

"Why don't you shut up Strider? You wanna have a go?!" Karkat clenched his fists.

"No, eating is more important than kicking troll ass right now." Dave replied cooly.

Jade and Rose sat their eating their food, watching words fly over their heads. They decided to ignore the two.

"Don't worry what Karkat has to say Rose. Your pasta is delicious! Isn't is John?" Jade asked.

John grinned. "Heck yeah! Your cooking is amazing Rose!"

"Thank you Jade and John. Its okay. I am not concerned with Karkats behavior to my cooked meals. Seeing that he is probably really fastidious and his lack of knowledge on human culture. He is so incomprehensible..." Rose gave a small grin before taking a drink of water.

Jade looked down at her dog. "Its okay Bec you can eat. Its a treat for being a good dog today." she smiled.

Bec seemed to understand his owner's words and began eating the pasta.

Meanwhile Karkat is rambling about how the pasta is going to kill him.

"SEE. DO YOU GUYS SEE THAT. THE PASTA IS TALKING TO ME. ITS SAYING "OH HELLO DEAR KARKAT. WHY DON'T YOU FUCKING EAT ME SO I CAN INTOXICATE YOUR THINK PAN THEN TURN IT INTO ACID THEN EAT YOUR BODY INSIDE OUT AND THEN YOU DIE."

John took a piece of Karkat's food with his fork and held near to the trolls mouth. "Eat. It."

Dave stared at John then his eyes darted to Karkat.

"NO!" Was Karkat's immediate answer then his voice stopped as his eyes switched from the pasta to John. One look at the noodle ball in front of him made him want to hurl but seeing that it was John feeding him with his own fork, he was starting to have second thoughts.

"Remember when at first you didn't like the smoothie? Well its going to be the same this time! Trust me-"

Dave took John's hand and and ate the pasta from the fork, then sat back chewing with a faint smirk, his eyes on the troll, daring him to do something.

"Dave! I was going to have Karkat eat that!" John poked his friend.

Karkat's balled his claws. "STRIDERRR..."

Karkat was going to open his mouth to shoot out satanic cursing, but Dave took Karkat's fork, managed to spin the ENTIRE pasta on Karkat's plate into a massive ball and shoved it in the trolls mouth.

Karkat chewed and was forced to swallow or else he would choke and once he got his breath, he slammed both palms on the table, standing up. "STOP SHOVING SHIT DOWN MY THROAT!" he growled.

Rose facepalmed. "I feel like we are dealing with a bunch of kids..."

Jade nodded her head in a agreement, but both girls inside are very amused by the commotion the three have. It certainly gives spirit to the group.

* * *

"I'm about to turn the lights off!" Jade chirped. She stood near the doorway right next to the light switch, pleased with the enormous tent that both she and John had made.

Both mattresses from the royal king sized canopy bed, and all covers and pillows and cushions in the room were gathered in the center to create on enormous and most comfortable tent.

The drapes from the top of the canopy bed were tied together at the posts to create the tent and both mattresses were placed side by side blanketed with covers, cushions and pillows. The tent was certainly fluffy and very comfortable.

Rose, John and Karkat laid under the big tent, a electric lamp on the side, giving the entire tent a soft, yellow glow.

Karkat poked the pillow. "Do you guys even have any slime beds?"

"Uh no whats that?" John asked.

"Nevermind then..." Karkat sighed.

"You okay Karkat?"

"Yeah, I'm just fucking tired. You aren't the only one who got tired out from all that running at that place earlier today... Jade are you going to turn the fucking lights off or is there something stuck up your ass?" He called on the other side of the covers.

"Hold up, Dave is still brushing his teeth in the bathroom!" she replied.

Karkat groaned. Then the door opened and Dave came out from the bathroom, he put his things in his backpack and got under the tent and laid down next to John.

"You can turn the lights off now Jade." Rose answered.

The lights outside the tent went off and Jade crawled inside the tent then went to her spot between Dave and Rose.

John laid on his stomach and turned to face Dave. "Aren't you going to take your shades off Dave?"

Dave shook his head. "Nah..."

"Its because the fucker is too insecure about his eye color.

"Shut up Kitkat."

"ITS KARKAT YOU FUCKER!"

"Guys please settle down we are trying to sleep..." Jade groaned.

Then things went quiet. Karkat laid on his back, facing up the tent ceiling.

"Dave can you turn off the lam up above your head?" Rose asked.

Dave reached up and turned off the lamp and everything went pitch black.

First there was silence as everyone was left to their own thoughts and then they each eventually fell asleep.

* * *

"Karkat?"

"Karkat?"

"Hey? Karkat... wake up..."

Karkat's eyes slowly opened, Johns face was blurry but later became clear as he was smiling over Karkats head, their faces way too close.

"What... what is it?" Karkat groaned and rubbed his eyes. He saw the light coming form the windows in the bedroom outside the tent showing that it was morning.

Karkat vision cleared up more to find that John was having a pained expression on his face, as if he were trying to smile.

Karkats eyes widened and he sat up. "John? What wron-?" He saw that John was clenching onto his stomach, black blood pouring out of his wound and dripping down his hand and pooling all over the tent.

'John?! JOHN!? WHAT THE FUCK? OH MY GOG..." Karkat stared at John's blood and seeing the hurt expression in the raven's face and saw that both of his legs were torn off.

Karkat looked at the tent to see no one else around until his eyes landed on Dave and he screamed.

Dave was painted with black blood, he was gripping on John's legs, his left leg was broken and he looked like a zombie. He works his way up the boy's back, snarling and groaning like a zombie.

"STRIDER?! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" Karkat yelled.

John moaned in pain as Dave violently grabbed onto the raven's waist, pulling him self up where he bit down on John's neck seductively while his hands violated the boy's body, tearing through his bloody clothes and through his skin.

John screamed in both pain and pleasure, his face flushed red while tears of pain streamed down form his hazy sky blue eyes and he cried.

"Karkat... Karkat... KARKAT!" His cries tore Karkat's heart in two like sickles.

Karkat backed away from the two, horrified at what he is seeing and he was paralyzed. "OH MY GOG... NO NO NO NO..." Karkat wanted to cry but he was too terrified to make action.

Daves shades fell off, revealing two eyes dark like black holes and he looked up at Karkat, wrapping his arm around John's waist and his hand on the raven's neck. "He is mine, you damn troll..." he said in a raspy voice, in the same tone as he said in the bath house.

Then the tent covers fell on Karkat and he screeched and tossed and turned.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"Karkat?! KARKAT?!" John shook the troll violently awake.

Karkat's eyes flashed open and he sat up, the tent covers were off and Jade was folding them. Seems that everyone else was awake and each of them looked at Karkat in concern.

Hearing the poor trolls screaming in his sleep made them feel a little sorry for him and they all felt concern.

Karkat's laid eyes on John who was okay with no blood whatsoever. John made Karkat stand up, still calling his name.

"Karkat you okay? You just had a nightmar-"

Karkat embraced John and pulled him close to his body in a tight hug.

"Uhm..." John noticed that Karkat's body was trembling and figured he must have had a really bad nightmare.

When Karkat looked up and saw Dave, his expression turned from hurt to enraged. He lifted his finger to point at the blonde, pulling John close to him. "YOU... YOU..." the words couldn't even get out of his mouth and he choked on them.

Dave couldn't help but feel concerned for the troll, the troll had on such a hurt facial expression. He now wondered what the troll had a nightmare about when he heard the troll growl.

"YOU... HURT JOHN..." Karkat choked out, his expression was pained when he said the words, tears could be heard in his voice but they weren't spilled.

John awkwardly patted Karkats back. He felt really bad for his friend. "It's okay Karkat... Its only a nightmare... You're alright Karkat..." he said into the trolls pointy ears calmly.

Dave was shocked. He wondered what was Karkats nightmare about. Him hurting John? That sounded terrible. Dave felt really uncomfortable hearing the troll's words.

Karkat took a few deep breaths... and a few minutes and he realized it was a nightmare and he was calm again. John sat next to him on the sofa, calming him down.

"Shit..." he grumbled, rubbing his temples.

"So... what did you have a nightmare about..." John asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it..." Karkat answered, burying his hands to his faces, his voice muffled.

"Okay..."

"John..."

"Yeah?"

"Whenever trolls don't sleep in their slime beds... they get tormented by nightmares... that why I didn't want to sleep..."

"Oh..." John understood. "Then in that case we better make you a slime bed!" he said cheerfully.

Karka smirked at John's ignorance. "Fuckass. You guys don't have the materials for it. Keep in mind we are a fucking alien race."

"We can try." he smiled.

Karkat rolled his eyes, but he felt more calmer hearing John's voice, cheerily.

Rose flipped open her laptop and started typing. "Well. Its now 5:57pm. Its about time we awaken."

Jade helped Dave put away the covers and mattresses. "Wow. We slept a really long time."

Dave adjusted his shades and finished putting away the covers. When he heard Rose inhale a sharp gasp he walked over to the couch sitting and sat next to her. "What is it?"

Dave eyebrows furrowed. Rose has just searched up the nearest labratory. Its more than two states away and it would take them days to get there on car, not to mention adding in scenarios and if they were to run into barricaded traffic.

"Well shit. how about we just stay here..." Dave grumbled.

"Hm? Whats wrong?" Jade asked.

"The nearest lab rat residences is like fucking- a billion miles away. Its going to take forever for us to get there unless we use aircraft. And my fucking skateboard broke at the mall..." Dave pulled up his golden hair up his forehead in frustration, and he sighed, letting the locks fall back into place.

"Wait! I saw a helicopter flying around above that carnival down the road from this hotel! It looked like it was holding a really big event before the apocalypse so there was a lot of cars, and there was also a helicopter!" John exclaimed.

All eyes were on John. Since when was there a helicopter? Everyone else exchanged glances, they never remembered spotting a helicopter hovering over a carnival, then again they never really paid attention to the fact that were was a carnival below the hill. Dave and Karkat were too busy glaring murder at each other through the rear view mirror and Rose was paying alot of attention to her laptop and Jade was sleeping with her dog.

"You sure you saw a helicopter and didn't mistake it for a balloon?" Dave asked.

John nodded his head. "It had headlights and everything. I swear its there." John got up and went over to the window and pulled open the curtains. Revealing really gray, cloudy skies and the sun setting. "Uh oh..."

Rose closed her laptop. "I think its worth checking out. Since we have no other better options for us to decide at the moment."

Dave crossed his arms. "Staying here?"

"Not an option. Anyways, if we are going to check this out I suggest we go now, for it will be getting dark soon." Rose put her laptop in her bag and went to the bathroom to get changed and brush her teeth.

And so the group gotten changed into their clean clothes, equipped their weapons, taken a few things they may need for the trip and stuffed everything they could in their backpacks, Jade found a pouch for Bec to wear, a first aid kit.

"Okay Bec settle down now..." she said slipping the pouch on her dog. "Good boy!" she said, she took out a piece of meat from a special pouch in her jeans pocket and gave it to her dog who happily ate it.

The group packed their things in the car, along with Rose who snooped in some things from the kitchen, she knows she will regret later.

There became a fight over where John was going to sit and Rose blew a fuse and said she will be the one driving despite not having a license and that the boys will sit in the back and Jade in the front. John petted Bec in the back, receiving kisses from the dog in return. Everyone said their goodbyes to the heavenly hotel, and they drove away, keeping their happy memories from bath house to dinner, with them.

* * *

"Oh dear." Rose paused the car.

"What." Dave asked form the back.

"I think... we may have to start walking... unless someone knows how to build a monster truck. I don't think we can drive through this..." Jade muttered.

John turned to Dave. "Can you build a monster truck?"

"Do I look like Tony Stark to you?"

"Wears shades, insufferable prick, ladies man... yes." John retorted.

"Now don't get me started on Nicholas Cage..."

"Hmp."

"Well... I guess my Bro can do that kind of stuff but its not my style to build shit..." Dave scratched the back of his head.

"Well then I guess we better get out." Jade climbed out the car, letting Dave, John, and Karkat out.

They got out the car and looked around. The car was parked in front of a large buildup of abandoned cars on the road. Some cars collided and made a wreck while others were simply abandoned, and the road was awfully cluttered.

"Wow. There is no way we can get through this with the car..." John breathed, pushing up his glasses and taking out his hammer.

"Looks like we gotta start hopping cars." Jade said cheerfully, then her eyes trailed up to a billboard. "Ooh. Look at that!"

Everyone looked up on the billboard. John read out the sign.

"Welcome to the Legendary Skaia Carnival! Today's big concert: Cherubim! We hope your enjoy your stay! ...HoNk."

"Hmm... looked like that "honk" was painted..."

Dave furrowed his eyebrows. "Who the fuck names their band, Cherubim?" Dave asked no one in particular, disapproval with the dorky name.

"I think its a cute name." Jade giggled.

Karkat blinked his eyes, he swore he saw movement behind the billboard, but figured it was probably his think pan going haywire but still.

"Hey when you guys spot some crazy, whimsical, clearly insane motherfucker... let me know because that's probably my moirail." Karkat grumbled, looking at the "honk" painted on the billboard.

"Another one of your kind nearby?" Dave asked.

"WELL DUH."

"Oh hey! You can see the carnival roller-coasters from here!" We are almost there guys!" John pointed. He started climbing over the cars. "Oh boy I can't wait to get to the carnival!" he said excitedly.

Not too far away the carnival search lights and lights from roller coasters flickered and beeped. And stripped pastel tents and booths could be seen, including the stadium with enormous posters of the band "Cherubim".

"Okay. Lets go then!"

The group hopped over the cars to find themselves face to face with zombies wandering aimlessly between cars.

"Well.. I guess we should expect zombies here since this place looks like a big event." Dave sighed and he withdrew his sword. "Activate Strife mode." he ordered his shades and alpha shades came online.

"Bec, stay close to me." Jade told her dog and she took out her auto shotgun. Bec growled faintly at the corpses.

"Well at least he knows who the enemies are." said Rose. She took out her weapon and turned off the "safe" switch.

Karkat swung out his sickles and started hopping on the first car. "Okay. Fucking come on. If we jump cars to car fast enough, we don't have to deal with unnecessary slaughter. Then we can close the carnival gates behind us." He said.

Dave and John hopped down along with Jade and Rose. The rasping of the zombies started to get louder and then that's when the action started.

"Rose again, lemme know if you need ammo kay?" Jade said. Then she realized. that everyone has a ranged weapon instead of Karkat.

Jade turned to Karkat about to offer the troll a pistol until she saw Karkat hook his sickle around a zombie's neck who was trying to climb up on the same car as him, then kick the zombie's head off, decapitating it. The zombie head flew several feet away where it hit another zombie, knocking it down.

Jade turned around and continued to hop cars.

_Nah. He don't need it_. Her eyes trailed to Dave who was flying over cars.

Wow. Dave is really good at this, his feet landed perfectly on top of the roof of each car and his jumps are pretty long too, and any zombie who was in range of his sword, he would cut them, as his alpha shades pointed hi.

She checked on John. John wasn't doing so bad either, he wasn't sailing over cars like Dave and Karkat were, and he was taking his time, a few slips or trips coming up but once a zombie reaches out for his ankles. He gives it a good slam on the head like a judge's hammer, smashing the skull to pieces though the hammer springs back up, which is a disadvantage for the boy and he seemed to notice it.

Rose however, was having a little bit of struggle, eventually her dress would get caught in a antenna or between gaps, and she noticed it but right when she lifted up her dress, she could go just fine.

Bec was following behind Jade perfectly fine, for some odd reason the zombies didn't even notice the dog.

The group kept going at this until they finally reached to the gates of the carnival grounds. "There's the gate! Lets pick it up guys!" Jade called. Then everyone's attention turned towards the gate and they jumped off the cars, with a few zombies in hot pursuit. Dave raced through the ticket booths and over at the gate. Then Jade, then Karkat, then Rose and John.

Everyone pushed and closed the gate behind them. Dave grabbed the rusty lock and locked it. The zombies moaned and gasped gripping the gate in a poor attempt to open it.

"Okay cool. Now how the fuck are we going to get back out?" Karkat asked.

"We will figure out a way." John breathed and he catches his breath."Phew."

Jade reloaded her pistol and looked around.

* * *

The carnival was huge. A stadium stood far away and surrounding it is barns, tents, booths, shops and everything in between. Even zombies. The sun was setting and the sky turned very dark.

"Shit its really getting dark here. We better get going." said Dave.

John and Jade on the other hand... looking at all the rides with no lines and the gaming booths. This could be a time of their lives for them.

"No." Rose answered, reading their thoughts that showed in their eager eyes.

"Oh come on Rose! Just one on each! One ride, one game, one something!" John pleaded.

"This is like a once in a lifetime opportunity!" Jade squealed.

"We are here to find a fucking helicopter not play some stupid earth games." Karkat pointed out.

"Awe Karkat! Its going to be fun trust me! You never been to a carnival before right? How about we ride a few rides so you know what earth rides are like?! Come on it will be fun!" John exclaimed. He grabbed hold of the troll's wrist and led him away.

"JOHN!" Dave called out.

A zombie saw John and Karkat and ran to the two behind John, right when Dave, Rose, Jade and Karkat thought John was going to be attacked, the raven spun around, his hammer slamming into the zombie's body, knocking it down. John flipped his hammer to the other side where he turned and smashed the zombie's skull only a few faint groans came from the zombie.

no one had anything to say.

John put his hammer back away and led Karkat to the gaming booth.

"UGH. FUCK." Dave groaned and he ran, following after the two, along with Jade. Rose sighed thinking there is probably going to be no win in this and followed them.

Far away... a figure sits on the billboard, holding a telescope. "HoNk..."

"Uhm... can I see that thing after you're done with it?"

"Sure bro. Here."

The taller figure handed the telescope to someone who has a smaller figure.

" This thing here lets you see super far huh?"

"Whoa! Your right! Heh.. heh..." The smaller figure peeked through the telescope, watching the group go to the gaming district of the carnival. Then he almost dropped the telescope when he focused on Karkat.

"Is... that?"

"Yeah. I think thats mutherfucking Karkat over there, I think he made some motherfucking friends! Shit... What a fucking miracle!"

The taller character wrapped one arm around around the shorter one and pulled him closer to him.

What are those things he is walking with?"

"I don't fucking know but I can tell those motherfuckers are definitely more behaved than those rude motherfuckers we encountered when we first came here..." The taller figure pointed down to the group of zombies clawing at the pole of the billboard. "I didn't think this planet would be so mutherfucking hostile... shit."

"Don't you think we should uh... go say hi to them?"

"You wanna go say hi to them lil bro?" The taller character gave the smaller character a kiss on the forehead.

"Or... we could stay here together for a little more... if... that's what you want." the smaller figure squeaked shyly.

A grin spread across the taller figure's face. "You're so fucking cute..."

The taller figure started giving kisses to the smaller figure, a few on the forehead, a few on the cheek and eventually a soft peck on the lips. But it wasn't done yet.

"We will go say hi in a little while bro..." He kissed the smaller troll on the lips passionately.

The smaller figure let the telescope fall from his hands and into the zombie crowd above them.

Between breaths he whispered. "Okay..."

The taller figure smiled and he stared into its lovers eyes, with deep passion. "HoNk..."

* * *

- **Hawk Ashes [HA]** hesitantly pestered** Reader [RD**] -

[HA]: *hides behind pillow shield* oh god i hope you DaveJohn fans out there wont shoot me for what i have done with Karkat's nightmare. I already know im going to hell for this. x _ x LOL

[HA]: anywho, this is like, the second time I forgot Bec was even in this story. oh my god. im so distracted with the DaveJohn and KarkatJohn stuff here. jeez.

[HA]: I do thinking on having a surprise about bec though. I don't know what, but ill figure something. but just a reminder, he isn't a ordinary dog.

[HA]: oh... also about those two trolls st the end. i hope you like my introduction on them? eheh... heh..

[HA]: *dodges brick*

- **Hawk Ashes [HA]** drops pillow shield and runs away screaming from **Reader [RD]** -

Hawk Ashes: "OKAY OKAY I'LL START TYPING THE NEXT CHAPTER IMMEDIATELY!" OAO

*hides under bed in typing furiously on laptop*

Hawk Ashes: Oh yeah I received several reviews regarding my typing mistake about Bec being a girl/boy. uhm Bec is a boy. and I think I found the mistake and fixed it. Thanks for the notice! (i know this girl named Bec. So in case i ever make a mistake with the dog's gender, please... let me know. thanks again for pointing out my error, my dear lovely readers.)


	12. New Companions

"Wow you are getting good at this Karkat!" John cheered on his troll friend who was tossing darts at the circular board, hitting bullseye at the Dart Booth.

"Well of course fuckass. These human games are too damn easy..." The troll didn't take his eyes off the target, he tossed the dart again, hitting another bullseye, filling up the entire circle, leaving enough space for one more dart. He picked up another one and was about to aim at the last spot but a dart whisked past his face and hit the spot.

John and Karkat turned around to see Dave standing a couple feet back in a throwing stance, holding several other darts in his other hand, he smirked.

"Nice throw Dave!" John called.

Karkat glowered at the blonde. "Wipe off that shit eating grin you..." he said and flipped the blonde off.

Dave tossed the darts in the air and caught them, "You wanna try me?" he asked in a competitive tone.

"FUCK YOU. STRIDER ITS ON!" Karkat growled. He held out his hand were John quickly took the darts off the boards and gave them to him.

Karkat backed up to where Strider was standing and gave his arm a few stretched before swinging it and...

_tonk! _

The dart went sailing before hitting a bullseye.

Dave pushed up his shades. His alpha shades pointed out where he should throw in order to get a bullseye. But he didn't even need the shades to do what he just did.

_tonk!_

Another bullseye.

Karkat glowered at the human who only gave him a smug smile in return. The next thing that happened, darts went sailing as the two backed up more and more and more, throwing more darts. More bullseye. Damn.

Eventually the accuracy got more sloppy as they stood so far from the booth, even if they were to throw a dart with all their might, it would land halfway.

John and Jade stood side by side googly eyed and deeply impressed by the performance taking place in front of them. Rose wasn't very interested in the event, she just kept her eyes out, making sure the group isn't attracting zombies. Bec sat down next to her, wagging his tail hearing all the excitement.

Dave and Karkat stood side by side, massaging their arms and taking deep breaths because of how far they were throwing.

"Shit you never give up do you?" Karkat muttered.

"Yeah, never giving up John." Dave retorted under his breath to where only Karkat could hear him.

Karkat was just about to throw punches at the blonde when he heard Jade squeak "Oh look John why don't you try this thing out?!" Jade tugged at the raven to a High Striker booth.

At the top of the measured meter lays a bell and the prize is kept in a box where it would only open if the bell would ring.

Dave and Karkat's attention turned away from the darts as they came by to see what John and Jade were up to.

"Isn't that going to ring a bell a make a commotion?" Rose asked.

"If egderp can be able to actually do it." Dave tested.

John turned around to give Dave a pout. "I can do it... I think I can do it..." he said. Looking at the small hammer attached to the high striker and looking at how blunt the thing is, it looked quite difficult to win. John was just about having second thoughts when Jade's voice caught his attention.

"John look at that prize!" She pointed at the box where it kept the prize.

John's sky blue orbs widened as he laid eyes on the prize then his glasses glowed white and his jaw dropped. Few moment's later, John adjusted his glasses and with dark, determined eyes he walked to the High Striker.

"Here." He handed Dave his backpack and took out his hammer.

"Oh shit."

John kicked the hammer chained to the high striker, then seeing as the thing was chained, to everyone's shock, he swung his hammer and hit the other hammer so hard, the chain broke and it went sailing over the benches and table where it crashed through a faraway barn's wooden walls and somewhere inside the barn, a zombie screeched.

All eyes were widened as everyone stared at John, even Rose. Karkat's jaw dropped and he even backed away a little. Dave watched in amazement at the sight.

John lifted his hammer up high, his glasses shining with a very intimidating glow. "I SHALL OWN THIS WARHAMMER OF ZILLYHOO AS CAPTAIN ARMSTRONG! he cried at the top of his lungs. As he whipped out a disguise. A golden moostache with a large pointy nose.

Dave facepalmed. _Oh my god. This is the first time I see John's stupid disguises live. _He thought to himself.

CAPTAIN ARMSTRONG! slammed his pogo hammer down on the button.

"What is warhammer of zillyhoo?" Jade whispered to Rose. Who just shook her head.

The meter sprang up. 10... 20... 30... 40.. 50... 60.. 70... 80... 90... 96... 98...

the meter fell down back with a tink.

The machine giggled. "Awe You are almost there! Try again later!"

CAPTAIN ARMSTRONG! stared at the machine, with an incredulous look on his face. Dave stifled a laugh, Karkat face palmed in embarrassment, Jade giggled softly and Rose turned her head away.

You have been given two options.

Flip your shit

_or_

Super flip your shit

CAPTAIN ARMSTRONG! has decided to flip his shit, he clenched onto his hammer and swung down onto the button again with all his might.

_tink._

CAPTAIN ARMSTRONG! tried again. "RAAAAGHH!"

_tink._

Dave approached John about to try and give a shot at it, but the look John gave him, made him retreat back to where he was standing before.

"RAAAGGH!"

_tink._

"RAAAGH!"

_tink._

"RAAAAAAAAGHH!"

_tiiiiiiinkk._

CAPTAIN ARMSTRONG! dropped his hammer, crossed his arms and sat down to curl into a ball like a little kid. "WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH... this game is rigged." he whimpered.

Dave smiled, still holding onto John's backpack. John is just so adorable, he just wants to give the raven a hug.

Well shit, Flip your shit didn't work. What else?

_Super flip your shit._

John decided he wasn't going to give up, he grabbed his hammer and got up. "Okay you... I shall not conquer you as Captain Armstrong, but as John fucking Egbert!"

John fucking Egbert tore off his mustache disguise.

"I SHALL PWN YOU SO HARD, YOUR ECTOBIOLOGY CHILDREN WILL FEEL IT RIGHT IN THE WIND!"

John fucking Egbert gave out a battle cry and jumped in the air, slammed his pogo hammer on the button.

_BONK._

The metal meter thing rang the bell then shot out of it sky-rocketing into the sky. Crap. John fucking Egbert broke the damn machine. He hopes the thing won't land on anyone, because that would be painful.

But at least he got his prize! The bell rang for a few seconds then died down, fireworks and confetti came out from the sides and the machine played a congratulation song. The box opened up with flashing lights with more confetti and John took out the zillyhoo hammer and held it up with a big dorky smile on his face.

"YAY!" Jade clapped her hands, along with Rose and Dave who was smiling and even Karkat, who were all impressed.

Then faint but very fast clapping could be heard and everyone turned around to find two dark figures in the shadows.

"Uhm, congratulations!" the shorter figure cheered, clapping his hands. Beside him, the taller figure leaned on the smaller one's shoulder with one elbow, a smile on his face, the two figures stood in the shadows.

"HoNk..."

Dave took out his sword and John figured it would be a good time to see what his new ZILLYHOO WARHAMMER! could do.

"Motherfucking shitface. Its about time you two fucking showed up." Karkat crossed his arms.

"Awe. I missed you too motherfucker." the taller figure replied.

"Is he your friend Karkat? is he a troll too?" John asked.

"That's my fucked up moirail." Karkat answered. "Are you and Tavros gonna come out from the goddamn shadows now?! You guys aren't fucking ninjas so quit acting like it!" he screamed at the two.

Then the two trolls came out from the shadows of the tent.

The first troll to come out was a slender troll. Long goat-like candy corn colored horns sticking out of his messy lion's mane hair, the goat horned troll had paint on his face resembling a juggalo clown. Purple pupils scanned over the team of humans, before turning over to the smaller shadow.

"Come on out Tavbro. Lets fucking introduce ourselves to these motherfuckers and bring some miracles down in this shit." Karkat's moirail called out.

Next thing that happened, another troll, whose horns resemble a bull, came out from the shadows, when the bull horned troll came out, Karkat's moirail.

When the taller troll saw the smaller troll come out from the shadows a lance tied to his back, he smiled and took the troll and ruffled his mohawk, hooking his arm around the other troll's neck.

"Guys... this is Gamzee Makara and Tavros Nitram. "Karkat introduced the two trolls with a dull voice.

"Hey, I'm John Egbert!" John shook hands with Tavros and Gamzee. "And this is Jade Harldey, Dave Strider, and Rose Lalonde!" he introduced the others.

"Hey, Tavros? What happened to your legs?" Jade asked him curiously.

"Uhm... its... a incident... involving a spider." Tavros spoke meekly.

Dave tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. He lost his legs over a spider? "God damn."

"That must have been a really big and mean spider." John said.

"heh... yeah..." Tavros laughed nervously.

"Awe. Look now Tavbro now we are making some motherfucking friends. Fuck yeah, how bout we all make some mutherfucking miracles up in this shit." And with that, the troll took out his clubs, and started juggling them, tossing them high in the air while walking in circles, backwards.

"Oooohh!" Tavros clapped his hands.

Gamzee smirked. "You want me to teach you how to do this shit Tavbro?" he said in a husky voice, leaning down to Tavros's ear. "I can teach you some other things too." he growled, seductively. Tossing the last club in the air, in his right hand and catching the all the falling ones in his other hand.

A light brownish blush came to Tavros's face and he shut his eyes.

Karkat stared at the two wide eyed and his jaw dropped. "Are you two a fucking thing now?" he asked.

Tavros didn't say anything, he was too nervous. But Gamzee on the other hand, wrapped his arm around Tavros with a small grin said "Fuck yeah, we are "some thing" Kar. Now a warning too all you mutherfuckers." he pointed his clubs all in one hand and scanned the entire group. "This here little adorable troll is taken, he is mine now. Got it mutherfuckers?" Gamzee let his arm down and pecked Tavros on the cheek.

Karkat froze, completely speechless. He never noticed that Gamzee and Tavros had flushed feelings towards each other at Alternia if they even had feelings towards each other, they were on good terms but Gamzee was on chill terms with everyone.

"Well... we all met, introduced, get to know each other, okay thats fucking great. We better get going." said Dave.

Rose nodded her head. "Yes. I agree. Lets go find that helicopte..."

***WHIRWHIRWHIRWHIRWHIRWHIRWHIR***

A dark green helicopter zoomed on by, search lights scanning everywhere in the carnival grounds.

"Hey! Over here!" John cried out, jumping up and down waving his arms. John voice could hardly be heard from himself, and the helicopter flew away, not noticing the group of survivors with alien friends down below.

"We need to get something to get the pilot to notice us." Rose pointed out.

"Yeah, and something really long lasting and hella loud." Jade suggested.

Dave tilted his head as he thought of something, then shook his head. "No... nevermind..." he said.

"What? Did you have an idea?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, and its crazy and probably something that is going to kill us all." Dave crossed his arms.

"Well better tell it to us now. We have no other ideas at the moment." Jade pry ed.

"...I don't think we need to worry about that right now." Dave was looking at something past Jade and he unsheathed his sword. "There ate over 40 and numbers are increasing." he announced.

Jade turned around and pulled up her gun.

The music and racket the High Striker machine was causing had attracted a large horde of zombies to the group's direction.

Bec stood up and ran beside Jade and growled at the zombies, who were trudging to the group.

"Well, crap. Looks like we gotta fight this one out. Everyone stay as a group. We are going to fucking burst through this crowd." Dave made circular swinging motions with his sword.

John smiled and pushed up his glasses, his pogo hammer safely tucked in between his back and his backpack, he holds his new Warhammer of Zillyhoo, hoping this new hammer would be more speedy and judging from its physics, it wont recoil like the pogo hammer. John can't wait to test out his new prize.

"Extra ammo please. So in case I run out, you don't need to worry." Rose asked politely.

Jade handed her two ammo magazines. "You got it?" she checked.

"Yes, thanks Jade."

"Do you two know how to fight?" Jade turned to the two new trolls to the party.

Tavros was a little flustered. "uhm, yeah. I got my lance..." he said, untying the large lance off his back and holding it high, and made a few jabs in the air, facing the horde of zombies.

"Great that can get us through the horde crowd faster." Dave grinned.

"What about you Gamzee? Can you fight?" Jade adjusted her glasses.

Gamzee stopped twirling around his clubs through his fingers and caught them both at the necks, holding it in front, making swinging motions. "HoNk..." was his reply. His purple eyes staring into the horde, zoning out.

"Okay.. LETS GO!"

* * *

- **Hawk Ashes [HA]** started pestering **Reader [RD]**-

[HA]: OH SHIT! I forgot that i was supposed to have someone make something in the morning back at the hotel... *SOB* I completely forgot adding in that scene. Ill have to write it on a sticky note and put it on my laptop... if i can find room. Well lets see if i can add in the missing scene at another time.

[HA]: heh. this chapter is short. i apologize. im working on the other one right away.

[HA]: I still kind of feel i don't have the full grasp of the characters so im rereading parts of homestuck, and quotes of the characters hoping i could put them in better character.

[HA]: ANNOUNCEMENT! if i mention a song playing in the story. (not revealing spoilers) then my advice is you open up that song in a different tab and play it for the effects of the story. when you read later on you will see why.

[HA]: search up "homestuck bandcamp" then click on the first link. and it leads to a website where the top says "Cherubim"

[HA]: For those who haven't been on or don't know this website, this is a basically a website full of badass songs, relating to homestuck. c: and you could listen to all the soundtracks on there. and it buffers better and faster than youtube (in my opinion)

[HA]: but for some reason if it just dont work with the website then feel free to use youtube or anything like that.

[HA]: so yeah keep this in mind for the next chapter kk? kk. bye bye.

- **Hawk Ashes [HA]** ceased pestering **Reader [RD]** -


	13. Tuning

Tavros held up his lance and locked on target zombies. He felt a little uncomfortable hurting that inhabitants of this planet, even though the zombies were the ones who attacked them first. Tavros flinches remembering his arrival on planet Earth.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

Tavros sits up groaning and rubbing his head. He landed quite harshly on his back in the corn fields, his large horns getting tangled in the crops. Tavros sighs and lays back down on the grass, facing the sky, when he remembered the trip and the machine breaking apart in the warp, Tavros sits up.

"uh..." he hold up his hand, and opened the palm of his hand, revealing a silver shard with the Taurus carving on it. Tavros sighed in relief. He figured they might need to put the pieces together to be able to get back home... if they could. Tavros stands up._ Id better find Karkat and the others..._ he tells himself and starts walking through the corn fields. After trudging through the corn field for a long time, wondering where he is Tavros trips over something.

"Ugh..." he pushed himself and find himself that he tripped over... his lance!

Tavros picked up his lance and a little smile crept over his face. Boy was he happy to find something from his planet. Especially that belonged to him. Tavros hooks his lance around his back, and keeps walking in the corn field.

Tavros is afraid. He has no clue where he is or where he is going and he has no idea where the others are, and if he will see them again. But he will have to keep going if he will have chances of finding them.

Tavros wonders if there is any life on this planet. He wasn't given well enough information on why he is taking his lance and going on a adventure to another planet with all the other trolls in a planet going through apocalyptic crisis in a separate universe. Gamzee just knocked on his door at his hive, holding his clubs and faygo and told the troll to get his things and go.

Tavros stops and sighs, trembling a little. So much change has happened so fast for him. He isn't sure on how to cope with it. He even remembers the conversation he and Gamzee had right before they teleported as if it were a few minutes ago.

* * *

_-2x Flashback Combo! -_

"Uhm, Gamzee?"

"Yeah, Tavbro?

"Where are we going?"

"Silence. Lowblood."

"Now Equius that's not very motherfuckin nice."

"...I apologize highblood."

"Why don't you motherfucking apologize to Tavbro here instead of me huh?"

"As ordered by Highblood. I apologize to you, Tavros."

"uhm... its ok..."

"That's more motherfucking like it. Lets bring some more mutherfucking miracles up in this shit."

"I think I'm going to need a towel..."

"Anywho, to answer your question Tavbro, we are taking a magical trip full of miracles to go to a magical place full of more miracles."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP GAMZEE YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT."

"Well then care to help a bro out and explain these miracles for me Kar?"

"UGH. Okay, Tavros. Sollux made this device where we are tracking down Doc Scratch."

"uhm, you mean that one guy who uh... caused trouble here?"

"YES. WE ARE GOING TO HUNT HIM DOWN WITH THE DEVICE AND TEAR HIS HEAD OFF WHEN WE FIND HIS ASS."

"Karcrab so violent! You are you so crabby all the time? We will find him sometime and cull him so be patient~ *glub*"

. . .

"Oh my glub, that is such an obscene gesture he just made..."

"Who caresssssssss."

"Okay, please be quiet everyone. Sollux is starting up the device."

* * *

Tavros was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard a noise. He looks up and holds his lance, trembling. Rustling could be heard close but because the crops were so thick, Tavros couldn't see anything, the scared troll gulped and opened his mouth to speak.

"uhm... who?"

Then a large, chubby zombie in torn up overalls screamed and tackled Tavros to the ground.

Tavros screamed at the sight of the alien. And out of his surprise he managed to kick the zombie off.

Tavros scrambled to his feet and took his lance and started running. He didn't care where he was going, he just wanted to get away from the hostile creature.

But the zombie wasn't giving up, the zombie crawled to its feet and ran after Tavros, screeching in a raspy voice.

"Oh... oh my gog..." Tavros tried not to break down and cry as he used as much energy in his legs to carry him throughout the fields. He was terrified. He wanted to go back to Alternia. He would rather put up with a certain spider girl's usual shenanigans than be here, alone, in a planet full of things that want to literally eat him.

Tavros jumped out of the corn field and onto a road. He looked around frantically, a little relieved he was out in the open. Then when his vision got clearer, his facial expression became more horrified.

Zombies were everywhere in the open. They all turned to face him, the scent of a unusual blood taste. They trudged towards him. Tavros was just about to turn around and run back into the corn fields when the overalls zombies came lashing out and pinned him to the ground. Knocking Tavros's lance out of his hand, it rolled away.

Tavros screamed and tried to fight him off out of reflex but the zombie was too heavy as its entire weight held him down.

Tears streamed down the terrified trolls face and he shut his eyes and he became so overwhelmed with stress, his think pan shut down and he didn't know what to do anymore.

He felt the zombie's hot breath as it opened his mouth with a raspy tone to take a bite, then everything went silent.

Tavros didn't feel any pain. Didn't the zombie bite him? After a few seconds, he slowly opened his eyes to see a tall figure wearing ploka dot pants, he recognized by his goat horns.

"HoNk..." The figure drew his clubs back and continued beating on the zombie's crushed head. Cobbling it to death. Tavros sat up, un-aware of the other zombies slowly trudging toward him and the other figure.

"G-Gamzee?" he squeaked.

The other troll stood up and turned around and to Tavros's surprise, he picked him up like he is his princess.

"You look so motherfucking cute when you are terrified." The other troll licked the tears off Tavros's face and smiled, before leaning down and kissing him on the cheek.

Tavros's eye widened. Is this really Gamzee? He was a little surprised a the sudden advance Gamzee has made on him. And the only response that came out from him was.

"uhm..."

"HoNk HoNk MoThErFuCkEr." The other troll set Tavros down, and picked up his lance for him and handed it to him.

"Thanks uh, Gamzee..." Tavros took the lance and gripped onto it tightly, noticing the other zombies.

Gamzee turned around and stood between Tavros and the zombies, holding his black bloody clubs to his side.

"You just sit there Tavbro, I'll take care of you. After I beat the shit outta these motherfuckers let go see that fun place full of games and shit over there." Gamzee pointed at the Carnival.

Tavros looked at the place int he distance and then back at Gamzee's back.

"uhm.. okay... that place looks fun." he clapped his hands.

"Then maybe after we have some mutherfucking fun over there we can have some sloppy makeouts." Gamzee grinned.

Tavros's eyes widened. Is Gamzee hitting on him? He wasn't quite sure. Maybe this place.. uhm.. Earth is affecting him? No maybe not. Or was Gamzee always flushed for him and decided to take action? Either way there isnt much of an escape for Tavros and all the troll was able to say was.

"uhm..."

- Fin Flashback -

* * *

Ever since he had arrived here, Gamzee had always been fighting the zombies off for Tavros who he didn't do anything except kept just walking along.

Then he remembered the way Gamzee fights. Gamzee brings up a hell of destruction. He swings his clubs wildly, running and spinning in circles and surprisingly able to sense if a zombie is coming up behind him on his back. Its terrifying.

"uhm, guys? Be careful the way Gamzee fights. He uh... is really wild." Tavros pointed out to the group.

Seeing the rest nod their head, Tavros took his lance and inhaled a deep breath.

"okay..." he told himself.

He thought about how Gamzee always took care of him, how he never did anything to save Gamzee or to help him.

Tavros exhaled and locked his lance on target.

"Tavros, charge towards the stadium. We can lock them out from there." Dave pointed to the stadium entrance where there a metal door was opened.

Tavros nodded his head and with his decision, he has chose to help out. He squinted his eyes to focus. When the zombies were just about to close in on them, Tavros charged like a bull, drilling his lance into zombies and knocking away others who didn't impale right in the point.

"GO GO GO GO! GO!" Jade cried and all bullets were let loose. Bec jumped up and followed in the center.

Rose and Jade let bullets rain and they shot the zombies who were behind the group. John, Dave, Karkat, and Gamzee dashed and attacked from the sidelines, running beside the charging bull.

Karkat walked and swung his sickle down to cut off a zombie's limb, before swinging his left sickle, hooking on a whole bunch of zombies. He brought his right sickle and cross it over his left and closed the gap and caught the zombies by the neck in the circle of his sickle trap. Then with a yell, he used his anger for his strength and withdrew both his arms back, executing the screeching zombies.

Gamzee swung his right club upwards to hit a zombie's chin, knocking it off its feet and onto the ground, he moved onto the next zombie swung his right club in a circle before swinging both clubs and stuck a zombie on the jaw, sending the thing flying on the other side of the charging bull. He was too busy swinging his clubs around widely than to listen to the other troll's yelling at him at the flying bodies.

Dave dashed to a zombie and sliced his sword down-left, cutting down the zombie in the shoulder, then back kicked it to knock it down and moved to the next one where he swung his sword left-down and sliced its thigh off. Alpha shades pointing out for boost of accuracy. Dave ran along on the back left side of Tavros.

John jumped in the air, and swung his hammer mid air, and slammed it down and shattered a zombie's cranium and jumping over the body, he spotted his next target, ran up to it, spun around with the wind and delivered a forceful blow on the body, sending it soaring back, knocking a few others behind it, down. He took good care not to flow towards Gamzee's side and stayed behind Dave. Man that Gamzee troll fights wildly.

Rose and Jade ran backwards, their senses on the group, letting all bullet fire loose on the zombies who crept up from the back. Eventually Rose ran out of ammo. She sprayed her bullets so much because there were so many zombies surrounding them, not one bullet would ever miss. Rose switched to her pistol and shut one eye and she aimed for the heads.

* * *

Eventually they reached the stadium and shut the doors behind them. The group sat in a electronics room. Filled with equipment and instruments for a concert. Gamzee leaned on a wall, looking relaxed as ever, watching Tavros with a small admirable smile, then turned his attention to Dave.

Bec sat next to Jade, wagging his tail.

"So whats the mutherfucking deal bro?" he asked.

"Yeah, tell us your crazy plan!" Jade chirped in.

"We are all listening." Rose added.

Dave sheathed his sword and pushed up shades, he bit his lip and he carefully worded what he was going to say in a attempt to make it sound less insane.

"Okay... so I was thinking... we need to get that roflcopter fly freak's attention right? How about we set the sky on fire with some big sparkles and booms, and drop some sick sonorous beats so fucking hard and so fucking loud, its going to draw alot of attention. Both wanted and unwanted." a small smile curled up at the edge of his lips. "Its going to be the biggest and most badass concert this stadium will ever hold."

"Wow..." Karkat grumbled.

Everyone was silent for a few seconds and they pondered the idea. Yeah, the idea seemed so good and at the same time its so terrible. Rose was the first one to speak up.

"So to put this in other words... we are going to supersede this Cherubim band where we will allure a overwhelming, inestimable amount of zombies to a point where the swarm would be interminable, to call down a helicopter whose objectives for being here is questionable." Rose recapped.

Dave scratched the back of his head. "Yeah that's pretty much it..."

Rose let out the faintest grin and she held up her gun. "Our chances of survival may be small, but at least we will be putting up a good show..."

"WOW. WE ARE GOING TO FUCKING DIE." Karkat grumbled.

Dave opened the door leading towards the inner stadium and the group walked down the hall. There were no zombies to be found.

"Cheer up Karkat. We won't die. We survived that mall right? And Gamzee and Tavros's fighting skills are remarkable! We are definitely going to survive this!" John grinned.

"OHMYFUCKING- EGBERT... how can you be so fucking jocular about this when our chances of survival are slim? LOOK AT YOU YOUR NOT EVEN RESTIVE ABOUT IT!"

"Gamzee isn't nervous either." John pointed out.

"DONT EVEN GET ME TO EXPLAIN TO YOU HOW GAMZEE IS. UGH HE IS A UNFATHOMABLE, WHIMSICAL, CLEARLY INSANE CLOWN AND NOTHING. EVER. WOULD MAKE HIM UNEASY." Karkat growled.

"YOU CAN TIE HIM UP WITH THING STRING AND HANG HIM 2 INCHES OVER VIRSKA'S LUSUS'S CLAWS AND HE STILL WOULDN'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK."

"Hey.. thats not very mutherfucking nice Kar..." Gamzee spoke, pretending to be in a hurt tone. "I have feelings too, I'll have you know. Always treat others the way they want to be fucking treated. Then good miracles will be blessed to you. Like this one." Gamzee chuckled softly to himself, before pulling Tavros towards him, walking alongside him.

Tavros looked down at the floor, he could feel the taller troll's purple orbs gazing at him. "uhm..."

Then the group had came out to an opening there weren't any zombies in sight surprisingly. The stadium was larger on the inside than from it looked from the outside. Rows and Rows of stone seats lay. The place looked like the Hollywood Bowl.

The group picked up speed and they walked on stage. Dave pushed up his shades. "Okay, the lights need to be set and I'll set the stage audio..." he stated. "Gamzee can you go turn on the lights on this stage?" he pointed to the lighting booth in the upper center of the stage.

"On it motherfucker..." Gamzee honked before taking Tavros's hand and walked with him up the stairs to the light booths.

"whoa..." Tavros's eyes widened at the sight of so many buttons and levers and switches they had never seen before on a device.

"Which button should I press Tavbro?" Gamzee asked.

"uhm... try that one..." Tavros pointed at the blue button.

The lights on the stage and in the audience lights all turned blue.

Rose, Jade, Karkat, John all looked up to see what was going on up there. Dave was busy fixing the audio to pay attention.

"uh Dave? What button are they supposed to press up there?" John asked, underneath the tent where it had the audio station.

"The auto one." Dave replied.

John looked up and waved one hand up. "Hey guys! press the auto button!"

"What was that? What did John say Tavros?" Gamzee asked.

"Uhm... he said to press a button." Tavros replied, not even sure what Karkat had said.

"Oh... so that probably wasn't the right button we pushed..." Gamzee bit his lip and stepped aside.

"How about to try pressing a button Tavbro?" he said with a calm smile.

Tavros nodded his head nervously. He looked at all the choices he could make. He decided to push a small white button.

The entire stage lights had shut down, leaving everything in pitch black.

John heard Rose and Jade's slightly panicked voices and he swore he heard Bec bark in panic.

Then the lights turned on again, then in the next second, they turned green then shut off.

"What the heck are they doing?" He heard Dave's irritated voice from the audio booth.

"uhm... Karkat..." John started.

Karkat rolled his eyes and turned his eyes towards the two up in the light booth he cupped one hand around his mouth. "WHAT THE SEVEN FUCKS ARE YOU TWO DOING UP THERE?!" he yelled.

Up in the audio booth, Gamzee was chucking. "Okay, that one didn't work either... how about this one Tavbro?"

Gamzee pressed the button, then all of a sudden the entire stage lit up in a iridescent strobe and Gamzee's eyes widened. He stared at the lights with large eyes, his finger still on the button, completely hypnotized.

"Honking colors..." he whispered.

Karkat's eye twitched. "DO I NEED TO FUCKING COME UP THERE?!" he screeched.

A faint, tremulous "sorry" could be heard high up there and Karkat face-palmed. "PRESS... THE MOTHERFUCKING... AUTO BUTTON!" he screamed an outburst.

"Auto button... where is auto button?" Tavros gulped. Then he saw it. The auto button. Or at least what looks like to be the auto button.

A few seconds later Tavros pushed the auto button and the lights were set.

Gamzee and Tavros arrived back to the stage. Dave had set up the audio. It was time for the big show. And the only thing to start it up, is that small "play" button.

Jade took a deep breath, and handed Rose as much ammo as the blonde could carry. "So... you all ready?" she giggled nervously.

"What if... the helicopter wont see us... and we would be calling in every single zombie in the carnival... from the freaks of the canrival to normal zombies..." John whimpered.

"No Egderp. We aren't going to back out of this now." Dave pulled his friend in for a tight embrace. "We fucking got this."

Karkat glared at Dave and he almost let out a yell when he saw that John hugged the blonde back. The action made him speechless and a little hurt. "RGH..." he grumbled and turned his head away.

Rose noticed Karkat's sudden delay of outbursts of anger and she tilted her head. "hmmmm..."

Bec felt the tension of everyone and he whimpered in concern for his owner.

Jade smiled and took off her jacket and wrapped it around his ears. "You are a dog so you're probably not going to like this next couple of minutes. The sound is going to be super loud and we will all be busy fighting, so hide under neath the stage okay? There won't be as much sound there and I promise there wont be any zombies crawling down their either." she told him.

Bec whined before going under the stage, and he laid down and crossed his paws with a concerned look on his face.

"Okay. we all motherfucking ready?" Gamzee honked.

Tavros held onto his lance, nervously. "uhm I am..." he said.

"We all are." John let go of Dave and swung out his hammer and took a deep, relaxed breath.

"Okay..." Dave turned and pushed the play button on the audio.

* * *

- **Hawk Ashes [HA]** started pestering** Reader [RD]** -

[HA]: oh my god i feel so terrible for stopping this right here. but i need to divide the chapters quite nicely. and ive gotten such kind reviews from you all. thanks so much for the compliments. each and every one of them are actually what pushed me to complete this chapter.

[HA]: i have this habit where i rarely finish what i started.

[HA]: to be honest im actually REALLY excited for typing this next chapter up. so im actually starting up on it right now after i post this one. and this will be done before the week ends.

[HA]: because i am actually excited for this.

[HA]: i know you guys were looking forward the the concert to start up in this chapter and i apologize i have this habit of preparing you guys quite early. heheh... IM SORRY!

[HA]: I WILL HAVE THIS CHAPTER UP IN NO TIME! I WILL STAY UP SUPER EXTRA LATE TO TYPE THIS UP!

- **Hawk Ashes [HA]** ceased pestering **Reader [RD]** -


	14. Cherubim Concert

**Ladies and Gentlemen**: Welcome to the Cherubim Concert! In case for those who haven't read my pesterlog in the last chapter, I'll tell you again. If there is a song that is being "played" in the story, my advice is you make another tab and open up that song. It's going to make the story more fun trust me. Feel free to use youtube or homestuck bandcamp. Bandcamp loads faster (opinion), youtube is easier to find the song. Use whichever way you want. :) If you are a slow reader (and thats okay), and if you use Homestuck Bandcamp, keep in mind if the song isn't the last one in the list, after the song ends the next song will come up. If there is an emergency, there is one emergency exit. Just click that red "x" button on the top right of your screen. **Thank you** and **Enjoy** the show!

* * *

||26. Clockstopper: coloUrs and mayhem||

_tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock..._

Dave pressed the button and ticking noises rumbled the entire stage. Noises could be heard in the background and it echoed throughout the stadium. Seconds into the song, roars could be heard from the zombies and far away, banging could be hear on doors, walls and every opening into the stadium. The loud ticking and the tune threw them into fits of spasms and they screeched.

Then the door crashed and and zombies came flooding in. Swarms of them from freaks of the carnival to the average zombie. Alpha shades couldn't even calculate the immense number of enemies and it started to glitch.

"Strife mode offline." Dave slashed out his sword and took off his shades where he replaced it with the ones John had given him for his birthday. His hidden eyes glanced at the raven. _John... _His eyes scanned the reactions of everyone and they looked horrified. Even Gamzee's jaw dropped and he gave a low "HoNk..."

Then one by one, everyone took out their weapons.

Karkat whipped out his sickles, and he stood in a fighting stance, channeling his anger to put into his strength, he does not intend to die here and he does not intend to let anyone die here. Its already been a few seconds into the song and he already hates it to the core. Its making him very, very angry when the music pounds in his ear and enters his think pan.

John swung his hammer in the air and caught it, his eyebrows furrowed as he squinted his sky blue eyes behind his glasses, he held his breath.

Jade adjusted her glasses and and made sure all of her pistols and ammo and her gear was ready and held her gun up high, ready to aim.

Rose brushed her hair behind the back of her ear and she took a calm, breath. And her light purple eyes turned sharp and her facial expression turned serious and scary.

Tavros clutched onto his lance and prepared to fight, he tested the weight of his lance and thought about what other moves he could do with his lance.

Gamzee chuckled and started juggling his clubs, just waiting for the swarm to get close enough to have their skulls crushed.

The swarm of zombies came pouring down the stairs and on the bottom of the floor where they headed towards the stage.

Jade and Rose let off bullet hell. Shards were soaring through the air right from the barrel of the gun into a zombie's body in the same second.

When zombies started to get on stage, John and Karkat and Dave went to work.

Dave charged up his energy and every time he decapitated a zombie, sliced off a limb, and kicked a zombie off the stage he felt his body getting hotter and hotter, he felt like he was in flames and it added energy into his strength.

Nefarious screams were drowned out by the guitar's strum.

John swung his hammer right in the face of a zombie who was crawling up stage like it was a golf ball. "HYA!" Then continued with the several others climbing on.

Gamzee was busy whistling and juggling with his clubs. "HoNk. HoNk~ HoNk..." he honked. His seemed so relaxed. His eyes were a little dazed as usual but slowly they became more sharp the more he heard the zombies staggering towards him.

"HoNk? HoNk... honk... honk!" Gamzee stopped juggling and caught both the butt of his clubs and stabbed the pointy ends in the zombie's stomach.

His purple eyes tightened as he gave the rasping zombie a hit a cruel smile. "HoNk. HoNk. MoThErFuCkEr, LeTs Go MaKe SoMe MiRaClEs Up In ThIs ShIt..." He whisked his clubs out, tossed them both and caught them by the necks, clenched his fists around the handle tightly and slammed them together, with his terrifying strength, he withdrew his clubs to reveal the zombie's cranium, completely crushed.

Gamzee let his clubs fall fo his side and the zombie fell over, he wiped the black blood off his face. "HoNk..."

The swarm was very overwhelming as the group saw how much they had to deal with and the zombies still flooding in.

"RRRAAAAGH!" Karkat hooked his sickles around as many zombie parts as he could and tugs at them, cutting through the flesh and muscle and breaking through the rotting bone forcefully, tearing body parts apart.

When he aimed for the last undead that was anywhere near him, a corpse came flying and collided into the zombie Karkat was aiming for, knocking the two bodies off the stage.

Karkat lifted an eyebrow and with a "WTF" face and turned his head to see where the flying bodies came from. He saw John sigh at the black bloody mess or corpses in front of him. The enormous amount of corpses the entire group is piling up is starting to give a malodorous scent to the stadium.

John didn't look too comfortable he looked at the pile of corpses at him then back up towards the overflowing horde. He inhaled a sharp breath and jumped off the stage towards the crowd, smashing skulls, breaking bodies, and crippling the undead.

Rose's arms had just about enough. Her arms were getting tired from the recoiling from the shot from the heavy gun she is carrying. After clearing away the horde in front of her, she hears screeching close by from behind. She turned around to find seven zombies climbing on stage towards her. She turns her gun around and aims.

_clink_

"Huh?"

_clink clink clink clink_

"Out of ammo..." Her hands fly to her pocket where she keeps her ammo stash. All gone. Her eyes dart around, looking for Jade. She blinks as she sees that Jade is nowhere to be found. Rose gulps and frantically scans the stage looking for her friend, then she lands on Jade, who unfortunately, is too far away to be able to hear Rose call out her name over the booming speakers and the screeching zombies and the strife cries coming from her other friends.

The song starts to change tune, the guitar and the drums were intense. The perfect battle music.

Her eyes turn back to the seven zombies rushing on stage towards her, she spots a lance fly and pinned two of the zombies in the back to the stage wall. Her eyes widened and looks at the lance stuck to the wall, impaling two zombies, their black blood dripping down. She sees Tavros punch a zombie in the face, backing up towards the lance and dodges a zombie clawing at him, he takes the lance and takes it out of the wall, and whips it in a circle, smashing the zombie that tried to claw him and the two corpses drop from the lance. Then, seconds later Tavros is gone into the zombie crowd.

Rose sees the other five zombies and she throws down her useless guns. She thinks in panic since she has nothing to defend herself with. "Er... think Rose Lalonde... think.."

The zombies are only a few feet away from her.

"Think..."

The zombies are face to face with her.

"Urgh..."

The zombie in the front, wearing a clown suit, grabs Rose's shoulder, and he opens his mouth to bite.

"AH!" Out of reflex, Rose's hands whip to her small bag where she takes out her needles and drives them through the zombies mouth. and through the skull.

She gasp and withdraws her needles and backs away. The zombies tumbles back.

Rose looks at her needles, they are very long silver metal needles... and very sharp. Something she can use without worrying about ammo, and its flexible. The perfect weapon for Rose.

Rose puts one needle in her other hand and holds onto them. And she looks at the other zombies. "I can use my knowledge on anatomy then I can slice or stab their weak points to incapacitate them." She whispered to herself.

She dashes towards the rest of the other four. She knows what to do.

* * *

|| 3. Atomic Bonsai: Strife! ||

Rose punctures the heart of the next zombie while slicing the neck of the other one, and she quickly moves onto the next zombie and its a really tall clown on pegs. She dives under and slices between the legs, before cutting the back of it's ankles. The zombie screeches and its leg bent over awkwardly and it fell over, where Rose stabs its hands to make it stick to the floorboards. The zombie screeches.

Jade pauses shooting because she notices that she only hears her gun shots she turns to see Rose cutting zombie tendons with her needles and Jade's eye widen. "Er... guess she really didn't need the guns after all." she smiled.

She notices the change in the song and she nods her head back and forth. "This is a nice song..." she giggles.

Karkat cuts a zombie body open, taking a deep breath he stares at the still flowing horde. "Oh my fucking gog they are never going to end..." he groans.

He turns towards the rest of the group on stage. "HEY WE AREN'T GOING TO BE ABLE TO GET FUCKING ANYWHERE WITH ALL THIS, I DOUBT THIS LOUD SHIT RAPING MY EARDRUMS IS GOING TO CALL THE FLYING CHOPPER OVER, OH MY FUCKING GOG!"

John sighed, wiping the sweat off his brows his voice could barley be heard. "Karkat's right. We need something that will light up the sky, and more than just the concert lights itself."

Dave sheathed his sword and grinned. "We need fire..." A idea lit up in his head. "Rose! Tavros! Jade! Go around the stage and grab anything you can find, I remember there was gasoline cans and fireworks around here! Go! Hurry!"

The three nodded their heads and ran off the stage and into the audience of zombies, taking everything they can, killing zombies along the way.

In a few seconds later Tavros was rushing back, his arms full of gasoline gallons. With zombies chasing after him, he wasn't able to fight back because his arms were full. Just when a zombie was about to grab him, Gamzee jumped between them, and defended Tavros fighting the zombies around him.

"uhm, Thanks Gamzee."

Jade spots a enormous package of fireworks way to difficult for her to carry. She looks back down towards the stage and screams to the nearest individual to her. "Karkat!"

Karkat looked up and spots Jade behind the enormous package. He pushes a zombie off of him with his sickle and rushes into the audience, slicing heads along the way. When he got to her, Jade pointed to the fireworks and he nodded his head.

Together, the two pushed on the cart full of fireworks, within a few seconds later the cart goes tumbling down the audience, running over a good number of zombies.

John was swinging hammers fighting back to back with Dave on the stage with the zombies coming on towards them then

***KRASH!***

They both jumped and they turned their heads to find the stage covered by packages of fireworks.

"Whoa..." John grinned.

"What the fuck who did that?" Dave furrowed his eyebrows and he and John looks up to find Jade cheering and jumping up and down. Then faced Karkat and held her hand up to offer a high five which the troll rolled his eyes and gave her the high five.

Rose on the other hand didn't pay attention as her attention was directed to something else. She has an incredulous look on her face as she examined a box. "... Molotovs?" she peered into the box. She whistled and took the box and ran back towards the stage.

"Dave! It seems that someone has brought a box of molotovs." Rose put down the box.

Dave grinned and took a molotov and handed one to Tavros. "Okay, its about time we end this show." He picks up another molotov, lights it up and throws it in between the stage and the audience.

John, Karkat, Gamzee, Tavros, Rose and Jade takes a molotov and they all throw it around the stage. In a matter of seconds, the entire stage is surrounded by fire.

John backs away. "Man that's hot."

"Its still protecting us John." Jade pointed out. "Look, the zombies and running into the fire and burning themselves!"

"The flames are still going to go out sometime though..." Karkat wiped blood off his sickle with the stage curtains.

"Then why don't we throw some fireworks in there?" John suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." Rose nodded her head.

"uhm... yeah just let me sit down for a while and rest... im a little tired." Tavros sat down and exhaled.

Gamzee sat down next to him and wrapped one arm around Tavros. "Heh Heh..."

"Egbert, we can throw the fireworks in later, for now lets just throw in some gasoline to keep the fire going. We can just sit and rest. I'm fucking tired..." Dave waves his bandanna in front of his face to serve as a fan.

Dave pulled John down next to him. Karkat squinted his eyes towards Dave and sat down next to John.

Meanwhile, the song ended and soon the next song started up.

* * *

|| 11. Unite Syncronization: Vol. 8 ||

"This band has some weird songs." John sighed.

"I think these beats are pretty sick." Dave grinned.

"None of these songs have lyrics." Rose crossed her arms.

The group sat on the stage refilling their energy meter. Hearing the thumps and the booms of the song "Eternity Served Cold" and then the trumpet. They watched the fire burning the horde for them.

Jade let out a really long sigh.

"When the fuck is our rescue coming? God he should be able to get over here soon!" Karkat threw his hands up, then casually put one arm around John. He stretched angrily and sighed with a growl.

John smiled. "Maybe we can launch fireworks from the control panel up there?"

"We should try to use these fireworks Jade and Karkat has pushed down..." Rose commented.

"Okay then..." John got up and so did Dave, Karkat also got up with John. His arm still around the raven.

Dave noticed Karkat's arm around John and he swatted away the troll's arm from John.

"Watch where you are touching troll." He glared.

Karkat returned a deep red glower at Dave. "Why don't you watch where you put your hands, Strider." he growled.

The two turned towards each other, with John standing in the middle.

"Why don't you back the fuck off horn head?" Dave pushed up his shades.

"As if, you douchewad..." Karkat retorted.

"Guys please don't fight now." John sighed.

"Your heard Egbert, Strider. Why don't YOU back the fuck off. But I guess you wouldn't be able to since your human brain is more stupid than the average bear." Karkat squinted his eyes.

"You wanna go shithole?! You're weak ass is about to get pounded on this stage floor!" Dave cracked his knuckles.

"Your human calcium based face is whats weak and since we are in the proximity of many blunt objects around us, I wouldn't have much trouble breaking it." Karkat gritted his teeth.

Meanwhile Gamzee and Tavros are watching Karkat and Dave exchanged more heated words of flames and Jade and John trying to stop them from killing each other.

Gamzee leaned down to whisper in Tavros's ear. "Tavbro... I think Kar is flushed for John human..."

Tavros clapped his hands. "uhm, but isnt uh Dave flushed for John too?"

Gamzee's lips curved to a smile. "Well then Kar has some motherfucking competition. What a fucking miracle." he chuckled.

He looked down at Tavros and his eyes turned warm. "But I'm so glad I didn't have to cull any motherfucking troll for you Tavbro..." Gamzee stroked Tavros's hair, his purple eyes staring at the troll, and holding his gaze in attempt to get the other one's attention.

Tavros felt Gamzee's gaze and looked up to find himself very close for comfort with Gamzee's face.

Gamzee leaned down about to kiss the troll but then they heard Karkat screeching at them.

"GAMZEE! TAVROS! GETS YOUR HEADS OUTTA YOUR ASSES AND HELPS US OUT." He ordered, throwing several firework boxes.

Gamzee looked at the firework boxes that were thrown in front of him he looked up.

"What the motherfuck are we going to do with this?" he asked.

"We are going to make the skies light up with some of these fireworks." Rose said.

Dave held up several boxes of fireworks and threw them in the fire. John picked up the gasoline and dragged it to the front of the stage about to pour some of it to fuel the fire.

Dave noticed that and he walked over to John, who was just taking off the cap.

"Here. I got this John. Gasoline is pretty fucking dangerous to throw in a fire, and I don't want you getting burnt." He took the gasoline from John's hands and handed him boxes of fireworks as replacement.

"You can throw these in the fire."

John smiled. "Thanks Dave."

_Oh my god._ Dave just wanted to touch the raven's face and give him the kiss of his life for that adorable smile. Dave shook his head and looked away.

"Yeah... whatever, man."

Dave went and poured the rest of the gasoline in the fire and it gave off a massive explosion of flame that went up sky high in the air. Along with the fireworks, sparkles and pops flew around the stage and up in the sky. That chopper pilot can't miss it.

When the fire was let off, it left behind a pile of bones, and all the common zombies that were left were either extremely slow or dying on the ground, it wasn't necessary to bother them.

The kids and trolls jumped down from the stage and lit up fireworks and threw them in the air. It was very dangerous but it sure was fun.

Bec didn't like the sound of fireworks and he went behind Jade's legs to make sure she was near him.

"Wheee!" John cried out, lighting up another firework and launched the firework in the air with his hammer, a big smile on his face.

"Yeah, hopefully that stupid pilot would stop drinking his daily coffee and look at the sky." Dave lit up a firework and slung it at the air.

The stadium was filled with fireworks, flashes and booms.

Tavros lit up a firework and threw it at Gamzee, who swung his club and sent it soaring in the sky before it blew up in colorful explosions with whistles.

"Jade!" Rose threw a firework in the air and and Jade took out her pistol and aimed and shot at it, it exploded a smiley face.

Jade giggled. "This is fun!"

Dave stopped for a second, he swore he felt the ground rumble, and maybe a deep roar from the distance... but it was hard to tell... He shook his head and passed the thought as his imagination.

"Egbert, are you sure the helicopter is going to be here?" Karkat grumbled, setting a firework on fire and threw it over his shoulder where it exploded behind him, blowing up the stage box.

John looked at him with big eyes. "Uhm... Karkat thats not how you throw a..."

"IS THE STUPID FLYING HUMAN COMING OR NOT?!" Karkat crossed his arms.

"Yeah! He is! I'm sure of it! I swear I saw the helicopter flying in circle like it was patrolling this place, he would be here in a second! I beleiv-"

Beneath their feet, the ground started to rumble. As if something extremely heavy was pounding its feet on the ground.

**"RRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRR!" **

The firecrackers and the survivors went silent.

"What the motherfuck was that?!" Gamzee spoke.

Karkat shooshed him. And everything went quiet.

Everyone was facing the same direction, sweat dripped from their faces as they hoped something terrible wouldn't happen. A deep grunt was heard, then silence.

"That sounded like one hell of a sick beast.." Dave muttered.

Rose looked around nervously. "Dave, keep quie-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" A tortured scream could be heard and so was Karkat's startled yell.

Everyone turned to find a massive beast with enormous muscles and abnormally large hands and it had the shape of a massive gorrila but covered in skin and the renaming clothing that was intact.

Sweat dripped from Jade's face and she felt tears welling in her eyes. "No fucking way..." she whimpered.

Bec yelped and barked.

Rose's knees felt weak. "This virus... could also turn humans into this..."

Gamzee's eyes squinted holding his hand just above his eyesbrows "What the heck is that hes holding? Can you see Tavbro?"

Tavros was shaken and he trembled in deep fear. "Th-Thats, John..." he pointed.

* * *

|| 6. Knife's Edge: Strife! ||

Karkats's eyes widened and he trembled. "no..." The beast was clutching John, who was yelling in panic.

"AAAAK- LE- LET GO OF ME! SHI- AAAAAAAAAAAAA-" John was silenced as the massive beast, pounded his fist on the ground with John in it. The beast was so strong, it made crates in the ground and small pieces of rubble flew out, covered in red blood.

Dave stood there, completely shocked his blood turned cold and he felt chills down his spine with every smash he heard. He stared as John was getting smashed to the ground his jaw open and his eye brows furrowed.

_move Strider... _

"J-John..."

The beast smashed his fist a few more times.

_Move STRIDER..._

"John..."

The beast lifted his fist to look at the limp body he was clutching and then he viciously threw it towards the

_MOVE STRIDER!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Dave clenched onto his sword so hard, the handle cracked and almost broke and he sprinted towards the massive beast and everything went blurry.

Dave was just about to jump into the air to stab his sword into the beast's face, and the tank clenched its massive gorilla-like fists and swung at the enraged blonde, and all of a sudden, the blurred flash of red vanished.

Time seemed to slow down as the tank grunted, it missed hitting its red target. Its crazed eyes smelling out the scent of the human.

No less than a second later, the beast roared so loud, ground rumbled. It flailed its arms back and heaved forward, revealing to the group that Dave was on the beast's back, his sword jammed deep into the beast's back, the sword tearing through the tank's muscles and crushing through the bones.

Flames were lit in the blonde's crimson eyes as he was about to shove all his strength into the sword but he lost his footing as the tank swung its body around harshly in attempts to throw him off.

The tank threw Dave off its back and Dave flew back towards the group, rolling on the ground before finding his footing and landing on his feet.

"DAVE!" Rose cried.

"What are you guys doing?" Dave's voice was weak.

"Huh?"

"HELP HIM!" Dave screamed.

Rose, Jade, Bec, Karkat, Tavros and Gamzee all stared at Dave and the tank for several seconds before running towards John.

Dave pushed up his shades, clenching his teeth, his eyebrows furrowed, his eyes filled with fire burning through his dark eye wear, and his fists tightened.

He is enraged beyond measure.

The tank ignored the sword jammed in its heavily muscular body and gave a rumbling growl at the human in red. The tank slammed its heavy fists into the ground repeatedly and picked up a massive piece of rubble from the ground.

Dave dashed towards the massive beast, grabbing a guitar on the way and holding onto its neck.

The tank put its rage into its power and heaved the gigantic rubble over its head, took a step forward and chucked it at Dave.

Dave held the guitar out as he ran, he sees the massive chunk of concrete flying at him knowing he could be crushed and possibly killed in one good hit.

He picks up his speed and accelerates straight at the heavy rock. Time slows down as Dave gets off his feet and slides on the ground on his legs and he leans back, underneath the heaving rock as it soars over his head. Time speeds up as the gigantic concrete passes over him with a massive force before crashing into the music booth, destroying the stage beyond repair and crashing to pieces as the machine shot out electricity as the music became distorted.

Dave slid under the massive rock before putting his palm to the ground to push himself off the ground towards the tank and back on his feet and he glided before he started running and jumping in the air to deliver a blow to the head.

Dave smashed the guitar on the tank's left jaw, where time became gradual. The guitar broke to pieces upon the impact and shards of the guitar got into the tank's eyes.

The tank bellowed and continuously slammed its fists on the ground, rubble pieces flying everywhere and the ground shaking, upon the tank's fists.

Dave let go of the guitar's broken off neck and grabbed onto the tank's neck and swung himself around back onto its back. Dave planted his feet on the tanks back and with all the strength the blonde has, he grabbed his sword and yanked it out of the tank's shoulder. Black blood spewed and oozed out of the wound where it made the monster's back slippery but Dave paid no attention to that.

The tank's arms flew to its back where it tried to grab hold of Dave and it swung its body around violently.

The blonde grabbed hold of the sword, and held it over his head.

"Go shove steroids up your ass in hell!"

Dave gave all of his strength and stabbed his sword into the tank's neck, crushing through its spine and driving the blade in the tank's throat.

The tank gurgled and tried to roar and it got even more worked up as it pounded on the ground to shake the human off its back. But Dave wasn't going to let go, he clenched his teeth and pushed his limits to jam the sword down deeper through the tank's throat.

Finally Dave gave his final push as he tightened his grip and twisted the blade, blood flooding out and the tank slowly growing slightly exhausted. Dave yelled and pushed even more to his limits where the bones cracked, the muscles tore and the head of the tank was decapitated.

The tank's head rolled off the body and onto the ground, painted by black blood as the body fell to its small knees and to the concrete with a thud, with Dave standing on it. Dave panted heavily getting his breath back, he looked at the broken blade in his hand and as he stepped off the tank's back over its neck oozing out blood, throwing the shitty sword to the side.

Dave paused as he felt slightly dizzy and he held onto his head, his rage faded and he slowly came back to his senses.

Then he remembered John and he felt nauseous.

"Oh god..." He immediately looked up to where John was thrown, everyone else crowded around the body but Dave couldn't see John. Which made things worse for him.

"Oh god... oh no... John." Dave picked up his feet and dashed up the stairs and hopped over the bars and over chairs to where John was thrown.

He pushed through Tavros and Karkat where he sees John laying limp, covered in bruises and cuts.

Jade held her hand to her mouth ad her other hand was stroking Bec for comfort, Rose bit her lip and knelt down next to Dave, Karkat turned away and held his hands to cover his eyes in grief, Tavros held his hands together with a clearly stressed out and concerned look on his face, Gamzee had one arm wrapped over Tavros with a expressionless look on his face.

"John?" Dave called out.

No reply...

Dave held his hands out and realized how bruised and cut they were from the strife he just had. Dave clenched his fist and he trembled as he slowly tried to turn John over carefully as if the male were made of thin glass.

Dave hoped that John didn't have any broken bones. Or if he is even alive.

Tears welled up in Dave's eyes, extinguishing the fire and he choked out John's name.

"J-John..."

Dave shut his eyes and held onto his best friend in silence.

* * *

. . .

- **Hawk Ashes [HA]** started pestering **Reader [RD]** -

[HA]: Wow. I have been working on this chapter little by little for months.

[HA]: I welcome myself back. 3

[HA]: Ive actually finished homestuck a while ago. And when I kind of look back on my work now I feel like the characters are so OOC. I need to try and do better. That's what was kind of keeping me back from typing since I always felt like I didn't get a good grasp of the character's personality.

[HA]: Then again I never write out draft for my stories. Every time I type is what is going on in y mind at the moment. Like the Bathhouse and Karkat's nightmare was totally not planned.

[HA]: I do read every single review given to me including yours (if you have given me one). And i thank YOU for reading the updates of my story. My single story. Heheheh. Im glad you guys like my work. I need to stop spending time on tumblr and get more on the story.

[HA]: Talking about stories I've actually started working on another story other than ESiaA.

[HA]: If you follow me as an author then you will be notified. Feel free to check it out. Yes, it is Homestuck. And I will try to keep it short.

[HA]: This story haven't even reached it halfway point, perhaps I should try and speed things up.

[HA]: I'm also trying to figure out how to fit all the other trolls in as well.

[HA]: "OH! And the pairings! If you still read this chapter and still updated feel free to send me a review of what pairings you want!"

[HA]: "I've been asked of Gamzee x Nepeta often."

[HA]: "Dont worry, I will make it all work out."

[HA]: "Oh and if you were one of those people who waited months for this update and still revived your brain to remember this story. Give yourself a really warm and loving hug. That's from me. I appreciate you."

- **Hawk Ashes [HA]** ceased pestering **Reader [RD]** -


End file.
